Alpha
by brouhahas
Summary: All his life, Mariku dreamt of being somebody. How was he supposed to know that his path to fame, fortune, and power was thrown off track the moment he got on Ryou's ship? Somehow, the fates of Mariku, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik are tangled together, and all they can do is move forward onto a path filled with destruction. Sci-fi AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>"Shoot."<p>

Mariku fumbled to pick up the pen he dropped. Another jolt sent it rolling underneath a bus seat and out of reach. He sighed and tossed the crossword puzzle book he was messing around with onto the empty seat beside him. His mother had packed that novelty item with his things so that he could entertain himself on his travels, but he had quickly lost interest. With nothing else to do, Mariku glanced at the other occupants on the shuttle bus. Although there were many empty seats, there were a lot more aliens on the bus than he expected to see. From the back of the bus, Mariku had a clear view of a pair of Numms sorting through their tech pads, a snoring Dracovun hunched over in his seat, and a Striver who glared when their eyes locked. Mariku shifted his gaze out the window.

_Diplo Spaceport ½ Mile_

The edges of his lips twitched up. He was almost there—he was almost there! Despite having to wake up at some ungodly hour, attempt to tame his wild hair, and not miss his bus, Mariku was suddenly filled with energy. His foot tapped away at the metal floor as he watched the dome of the spaceport get closer and closer. Ships and hovercrafts moved around the Diplo Spaceport and Mariku's eyes lit up with anticipation. Even before the shuttle came to a complete stop, Mariku was already standing up, hastily stuffing his crossword puzzle book into his travel pack and hoisting his luggage down the bus aisle. The Numms grumbled when his luggage knocked against one of their own suitcases, but he paid them no mind. A ding signaled the shuttle's stop.

Mariku jumped out, boots clunking against the pavement. With a slight bounce in his step, he pushed his way through the slowly growing crowd and into the air-conditioned dome. The sun was just beginning to rise and with it, roused weary travelers. Unlike on the shuttle, there were significantly more humans out and about. Overhead, a feminine voice spouted times and take offs—Mariku pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket, double checking that the ship he booked hadn't left yet.

"Oh thank the gods." He closed his eyes and after a moment, let a wide grin split his lips.

With renewed vigor, he strode forwards. Clutching the ticket close to his chest as if he expected it to be snatched away, Mariku tilted his head this way and that. Various words in different languages flashed by and he had to squint to make sense of the signs. He had always been particularly good at deciphering alien languages, but he had a hard time adjusting to the bright holographic texts on the signs.

Growing up, he never got the chance to experience half of the technological advances the rest of society enjoyed. It was to be expected though. Living in the poor parts of Egypt meant that most of the words on signs and books stayed still (mostly because of malfunctions), and you'd be damn lucky if you got your hands on an AppleTech that released _seasons_ ago. Although not ideal, his hard childhood served as a driving force, pushing him forwards. As a kid, Mariku always dreamed of pulling himself out of the slums and making sure that his name was remembered. There was no way he was going to let himself become a nameless nobody, dying in some decrepit alley after getting brutally mugged by a junkie.

So, despite his mother's concerns, as soon as he graduated high school, Mariku went to the closest boot camp in the city. He endured a year of grueling training and asshole instructors until he finally proved his worth and received a letter of invitation to the Intergalactic Academy.

His mother slapped him once he returned home. And then embraced him so tightly that his love leaked out in tears. _"I'm so proud of you, habibi."_

With all the money they were able to scrounge up, Mariku bought tickets for the cheapest shuttle buses and managed to score a sweet deal on a spaceflight. He left Egypt in less than a week.

"Oi, watch it!"

Mariku felt himself slip, and only by the good graces of whatever deity watching over him, managed to right himself up before his head could make friends with the tiled floor. He grimaced when he noticed the goop he stepped in—probably left from one of the slimier alien species that he didn't know the name of. He turned to give a half-hearted apology, however, the janitor's vacuum stretched out to snatch Mariku's foot. Just as suddenly as it had happened, the vacuum released his foot and the janitor snarled, a bit of drool dripping from his oversized mouth.

"Don't drag that muck around!"

Without waiting for a reply, the janitor shuffled past him to continue vacuuming up the slime, all the while grumbling under his breath about underpaid wages and spacey humans. Mariku shook his head to clear his irritation and glanced at his ticket. _Hangar C19_. If only he knew where that was…

* * *

><p>It had taken him a worryingly amount of time, but Mariku finally found it. Stepping into the dimly lit hangar, he maneuvered around scattered boxes and spaceship parts until he reached the relatively cleared out section for ships. It was much quieter within the hangar compared to the crowded walkways; the sharp sounds of tools clanking against their metal surroundings seemed to ring around the area, and he could hear scattered parts of conversations as he passed various crewmen and their ships.<p>

"Mystical Elf, Cyber Blader, Sacred Crane, Gemini…" Mariku muttered to himself. None of them were his ship.

As he passed by more ships, he was beginning to worry that he missed his flight after all. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. A small ship (compared to the massive giants that surrounded it) was docked at the back of the hangar. Emblazoned in bright blue text—and surprisingly in English—across the side of the ship was the name, Amane. The ship's silhouette vaguely reminded Mariku of the U. people several millennia ago once thought aliens beamed humans up in. At the top of the ship, he could see someone busy cleaning the barrel of the large gun mounted there. On the ground, standing by the entrance of the ship were two figures—a human and… a pluophilo? Upon his approach, they both looked up from the screen of a scroll. Now that Mariku could get a closer look, he was sure that one of the figures was indeed a pluophilo. The blue-skinned alien stood tall, curving coral pink spikes on his head gave the impression of messy hair, and clear eyes stared back at Marik's own dark violet. The pluophilo offered him a smile which he hesitantly returned.

"Ah! Looks like our last passenger finally made it," the other figure said, snapping the scroll in his hands shut. "Setsuna, go warm up the ship and prepare for takeoff—and get Vera down from there. She should know that the gun doesn't need any cleaning."

"Yes sir!" The pluophilo saluted good-naturedly and strode off, cupping webbed hands around his mouth and shouting, "C'mon Vera! You're not fooling anyone; it's time to do some real work!" The only response Setsuna got was a rude gesture before Vera climbed inside the ship through a latch at the top.

The figure, who might not be as human as Mariku thought, chuckled at their exchange. On closer inspection, Mariku noticed that the strands of his startling white hair looked like feathers and his equally pale skin seemed to emanate an ethereal glow.

"You're not human, are you?" Mariku blurted out. His mother would've smacked him for that. "Er—sorry."

A slender white eyebrow quirked up, warm brown eyes silently laughing at Mariku's flustered expression. "Only half. I'm part Seraphim if you haven't guessed it." The half-breed stuck out a gloved hand. "I'm Ryou by the way; captain of the Amane."

"Mariku." He hid his surprise—for such a gentle looking person, Ryou had a firm grip.

"I figured. We were supposed to take off twenty minutes ago, but not all of our passengers showed up." Ryou sent him a stern look. However, its severity was disrupted by a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You were waiting for me?" Mariku's eyes widened this time. He played with the straps of his travel pack, suddenly feeling awkward. "You didn't have to, ya know. Don't you have a schedule to keep?"

Ryou shrugged and started walking towards the ship's entrance, motioning Mariku to follow. "It's no big deal, really. The Amane isn't like those commercial spaceships. She flies whenever everyone's good and ready—most of the passengers I take are pretty easygoing too."

"Well, uh, thanks." Mariku replied lamely, stepping through the doors and handing Ryou his ticket. The interior of the ship was bright and clean. From the entrance, two hallways branched out. Ryou jerked his head to the left and Mariku followed.

"That's the kitchen," Ryou said as they passed by a door. "You can take the daily rations whenever you want." They continued walking for a while until Ryou stopped in front of some stairs. "This leads up to the control center. I've got to go watch over the crew now, but I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. This hallway basically goes in a circle, so you can't get lost. There's only two other passengers on this flight, so take your pick on rooms." Ryou smiled and gave a friendly pat on the shoulder. "The crew's rooms, including mine, are back by the entrance if you ever need anything. You can come up to the control center to hang out once you've settled in though." With that, the young captain made his way up the stairs.

Mariku watched him leave. Although he had met many half-breeds in his life, it was the first time he met a Seraphim. He couldn't remember what planet that species was from, but he remembered learning in school that Seraphims rarely left their homeland, preferring to keep their distance from other species—mainly the ones that were prone to quarreling. It was a bit odd to think that a Seraphim would've mated with a human, a race that's had a long history of wars. Mariku shrugged and continued walking down the corridor. Love was love, he supposed.

Like Ryou had said, two of the rooms were already taken, the red lights on the scanners by the doors indicating that its occupants didn't want to be disturbed. This left only four rooms to pick from. Mariku shifted from foot to foot, eventually deciding to pick the room furthest from the others. It was closer to the kitchen.

Placing his thumb on the scanner, the lights turned on, flickering blue before turning green. The metal door slid open and Mariku stepped through, dragging his luggage behind him and plopping his travel pack onto the bed attached to the wall. The room was quite bare, save for a small desk and chair by the bed. There was a long horizontal window in front of the desk and Mariku could see the ship slowly rise upward. To his right was a door that led to a tiny bathroom and next to it was an even tinier closet. Mariku won't complain though. He wasn't expecting a five-star spaceship for the price he was paying.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he let out a sigh. He felt the nervousness that had crept up on him dissipate, excitement slowly returning. Glancing out the window, he saw that they had already left Diplo Spaceport. They were steadily gaining altitude and reached space in a matter of minutes. Overhead, Mariku heard a ding followed by Ryou's soothing voice.

"In a few seconds the Amane will be entering a jump. Please brace yourselves."

Taking one last glance at Earth, Mariku burned the image into his mind and tensed as he felt a jolt. The scene outside turned into a blur, and he knew that he wasn't going to see it again for a long time. From this moment on, his life had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello lovelies! I'm suddenly in a writing mood and have decided to give it another go. If you've read my previous stories, you'd know I have a habit of leaving them dead (or just deleting them). But! Now that I'm back to writing-and let's hope my writing has gotten better-maybe this will be the first story I finish. Since I'm still in school, don't expect updates to be frequent. I'll try my best to keep on track though.**

**I'd also like to give credit to Acetonperoxid and their story _Supernova_, which inspired me to make my own Sci-fi AU. Unfortunately, they've abandoned it. And just when it was getting good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>Ryou settled into his seat. Flashes of color flew by the windows, almost blinding in their brilliance. No matter how many jumps Ryou went on, he never tired of the slight tug in his navel as the ship shifted into overdrive or the lightshow that began afterwards. It was hypnotic, it was relaxing, and it made him feel as if all his worries slipped away—much like the dark expanse of space—and calmness took its place in a steady, light-filled stream.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" A voice spoke. Turning his head to the right, Ryou regarded his co-pilot with a neutral expression.

"Can't I just be relaxing?"

Setsuna laughed. "Sure you can, but when are you going to?"

"I don't need your sass." Ryou turned his attention back to the window. From the edges of his vision, he could see Setsuna smiling. "I was just thinking about how nice jumps were," he said.

"Ah yes, pretty to look at—until something crashes into you."

Ryou chuckled. "You know that rarely happens. And if you do your job, you can easily avoid it."

"Ouch," the pluophilo clutched his chest, "You're never letting that go, are you?"

"I don't take kindly to anyone who hurts Amane," Ryou replied, the edges of his lips twitched downwards slightly. Sensing the captain's good humor slipping away, Setsuna cleared his throat.

"It's great to finally be flying again, though." Webbed fingers tapped against an armrest. "That Mariku guy sure took his time getting here, huh?"

Ryou made a small noise of agreement, but otherwise didn't reply. He carefully pulled a switch down and adjusted various knobs, slowly easing the ship out of the jump. As he did so, Ryou heard the telltale sounds of someone approaching up the stairs. He didn't turn around to greet the new arrival right away. Instead, he scanned his eyes across the expanse of space, confirming that there would be no trouble. Double-checking that the coordinates were correct, Ryou shifted the ship into auto-pilot.

"Keep an eye out," Ryou said, unbuckling his seatbelt to stand.

"Aye, aye, captain."

Standing by the stairs, Mariku surveyed the compartment. Up at the front he could see Setsuna lean forwards in his seat to look at a screen. By the windows on the sides, he saw a female miira lazily tapping her pointed nails on a technopad. Beside her, a muscular xirq regarded him curiously.

"Hello Mariku. Glad you decided to stop by," Ryou said when he finally approached Mariku. "Let me introduce you to the crew." At that, the crewmembers gave their full attention to him. "Those two over there are Vera and Jak. They help me navigate and maintain the ship." Jerking his hand back, Ryou pointed to the pluophilo, "And that's Setsuna, my co-pilot. He helps keep the ship flying."

"And I also help look after the kiddies," the pluophilo added, indicating to Vera and Jak with a slight nod.

"Oh puh-lease," Vera snorted, her furry ears twitching, "half the time you're goofing off too." The miira leaned towards Mariku, lifting her hand up as if she were telling a secret. "When he thinks Ryou isn't looking, he tries to get us to set coordinates to Kehiri."

"Sometimes I wish he'd succeed." Jack smiled, the cracks in his skin stretched taut. "It'd be nice to stay at one of their resorts."

Ryou shook his head. The feathery white strands of his hair hovered in the air before slowly settling back down. "You're all pretty irresponsible, if you ask me."

"I'm wounded," Vera sighed.

"If you want to talk about being irresponsible, maybe we should ask Mariku here why he was so late!" Setsuna once again turned his head from the window to shoot Mariku a cheeky look.

Mariku chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I got lost in the spaceport. I appreciate you guys waiting for me though."

"Like I said, it was no problem." Ryou smiled. "My mother always told me that if you have faith in people, they won't disappoint."

"Yeah, and we were planning to leave in the next five minutes before you showed up," Jak added with a dismissive wave.

"And that," Ryou agreed. He then returned to his seat by the controls and motioned for Mariku to get comfortable in the seats near the back of the compartment. "I'm guessing the other two passengers won't be joining us."

Vera made a face. "Good. Those two—what were their names?" Her small snout wrinkled in clear distaste. "Oh right, Rex Raptor and Insector Haga. They must be the grossest passengers we've ever taken."

"Don't be rude," Ryou admonished.

The miira merely shrugged. "What? It's true. I'm glad they're getting off at Hatune."

"Keep talking like that and I'll make you clean their rooms," Ryou said. Almost as if an afterthought, he looked at Mariku. "I hope you don't mind if we stop at Hatune first. We need to drop off the other passengers and resupply."

From his seat, Mariku continued to stare at distant planets and stars. It was so different from looking up at the night sky from his bedroom window. "As long as I get to Athilia in one piece, I don't care how many stops we take."

"Then I guess we can go to Kehiri after all," Jak joked. "What business do you have in Athilia anyway? It's not often we deliver visitors to the Federation."

"I'm enrolling in the Academy. I'm going to control an entire fleet one day," Mariku boasted.

"Oooh look at big shot over here," Vera teased. "Don't let the big, bad aliens eat you up before then though."

"Hey, humans are pretty capable, ya know."

"Yeah, but they're also quite unexceptional." Jak lifted up his thick arms. "I'd like to see you beat me at arm wrestling."

Feeling a flare of indignation, Mariku rolled up the sleeves of his jacket, muscle rippling beneath his skintight spacesuit as he flexed. "Bring it!"

Jak's eyes sparked at the challenge, but before they could even clear a table to test their strength, Ryou interrupted them.

"Quit messing around and focus on your job—you know, the one I pay you to do?"

Setsuna laughed. "In a few minutes we will orbit Hatune," he reported. "I suggest you start calibrating, Jak."

The Xirq grumbled and returned to his seat. He began pushing buttons on the computer's holographic screen. With nothing to do while the crewmembers focused on preparing for landing, Mariku stared out the window. Hatune was a large green planet with three moons orbiting it. According to pamphlets he used to see littered in the streets, Domino City was located there. It was a booming technological hub, filled with game centers that had the most up to date gadgets. The large city also had a popular marketplace where you could get parts and upgrades for practically anything. It was also the home headquarters of the always expanding Kaiba Corp.

The Amane entered orbit and began to descend into the atmosphere. Green tinted clouds enveloped the ship, covering the view from the windows. In a matter of minutes, the clouds cleared and a sprawling stretch of building and lights could be seen below. Like gnats on a hot summer day, Mariku could see hovercrafts and spaceships swarm around the city in the distance. A sign flickered to life as the ship passed it.

_Welcome to Domino City!_

"We're docking at the Domino Spaceport," Ryou informed. He quirked a brow when he saw that Mariku was still staring out the window, his normally sharp eyes suddenly wide as they darted to and fro—taking in as much of the scenery as he could. "First time out of Earth?"

Still not tearing his eyes away, Mariku nodded. "There aren't cities like this back home."

"You must've never visited America or Japan then," Ryou chuckled.

Shrugging, Mariku absently replied. "Never got the chance to leave Egypt, actually."

"What a bland existence," Jak drawled. "You've been missing out."

Mariku gave no reply this time, instead choosing to watch as they entered the spaceport's dome. He heard Ryou speak into the intercom, announcing their arrival.

* * *

><p>"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"<p>

"Damn!"

Jak slumped in his seat sullenly. The xirq watched as the rest of the compartment's occupants laughed. Ryou started ushering Mariku down the stairs, Vera and Setsuna following right behind them.

"You know the drill, Jak. Make sure no one messes with the ship and remember to clean those two rooms—I want them sparkling!" Ryou called over his shoulder. A groan was all they heard.

They had left the spaceport as soon as Rex and Insector got off. The Amane was now docked at a public lot near the city's marketplace. Vera stretched and yawned.

"I'm going to check the vendors and see if they've got anything good," the miira said, wandering off without a second glance. Setsuna clapped a hand on Ryou's back before he did the same, merging into the crowd of aliens to peruse the shops. Ryou watched the two crewmembers disappear into the marketplace. He then turned to Mariku.

"Since this is your first time here, why don't you help me get some supplies." Without waiting for a response, Ryou walked away. Mariku hurried after him, realizing he'd lose the half-breed in the crowd if he didn't keep up.

"What are you getting, anyway?" He asked, deftly dodging aliens left and right and making sure Ryou was still in front of him.

"Not much actually, just some more rations, toiletries, and medicine. I like to always keep the ship's inventory full." Ryou politely pushed a vendor's hand away. "Sorry, I don't need any… juice." Mariku quickly shook his head when the vendor offered the bottle of brown liquid to him instead.

The two continued on their way.

"We won't be shopping at any of these stores," Ryou said conversationally. "Most of the time the sellers try to scam you, and it's a hassle always having to haggle with them."

Mariku lifted a blonde eyebrow. "So where do you go?"

"Here." Mariku almost bumped into Ryou's slimmer frame. "This place is run by trustworthy people." The captain gestured with his arm at a small store tucked between two buildings. Although faded, Mariku could make out the name on the sign hanging above its entrance.

_Kame Trade Shop_

At Ryou's prodding, he entered the store. Its exterior hid the fact that its interior was much bigger. And brighter. All around him were shelves stuffed to the brim with goods, boxes in the corner of the store looked like they were almost bursting with whatever contents contained inside, and the shiny glass counter in the middle was glowing with all the sparkling power stones it enclosed. Standing behind a register near the back of the store was a chucl who perked when he heard the bells hanging on the door tinkle.

"Ryou!" The small creature bounded towards them and hugged the captain. Ryou laughed and ruffled the chucl's tri-colored hair.

"Hello Yugi. It's good to see you too."

"It's been too long!" Yugi exclaimed, stepping back to get a better look at Ryou. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Of course I haven't," Ryou chuckled, "it's only been three months." He placed a hand on top of Yugi's head. "Have you gotten taller?"

Beaming up at Ryou, the chucl's tail swished and the fur around his round cheeks fluffed up. "A centimeter and a half!" The cheery creature suddenly tilted his head, finally noticing Mariku who had drifted to the side during their exchange. "Who's this?"

"I'm Mariku," he said, extending his hand. Yugi stared at it curiously before grabbing it with both his tiny furred hands, shaking enthusiastically.

"He's helping me get some supplies before we fly off to Athilia," Ryou informed. Meanwhile, Mariku tried to pry his hand away. Chucls were a bit too happy-go-lucky for his taste.

"Of course, of course," Yugi said. "Grandpa is away on business, but you've been here often enough that I know what you need." The tiny store keeper tapped a bell beside the register. Mariku heard someone approach from the stairs at the side of the store. A female nypy appeared from the upper level; the gems and stones that covered her exposed skin sparkled under the store's lights.

"Is something wrong Yu—oh! Ryou, I didn't know you were stopping by." The nypy teetered on her pointed feet in her excitement. "It's been so long!"

"It really hasn't," Ryou sighed, but none the less, returned her embrace. "How have you been, Anzu?"

"Oh you know, I'm still working part-time and booking shows whenever I can," she said. Her glassy eyes flickered to Mariku. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Mariku," Yugi chirped, "He's here with Ryou to get supplies."

"Is he a new crewmember?" Anzu asked Ryou. "Last time you were here you were complaining about how your engineer had the dexterity of a bull—whatever that is."

Mariku shifted from foot to foot. "No, he's just a passenger I'm taking to Athilia." Ryou answered.

The nypy's mouth opened in surprise. Her pearl-like skin almost glowed. "You're going all the way to Federation HQ?"

"I hope you're not going there to stir up trouble." Yugi scrutinized Mariku as if he was sizing up whether Ryou was harboring a criminal. "I heard the Federation has been sending fleets through the galaxies."

Mariku shook his head. "I'm going to school there."

Both Yugi and Anzu's eyes widened. The nypy's eyes were so wide that it looked like the glass balls would pop right out. Mariku absently thought about how much it would sell in the black market. "Wow, an Academy student? You must be a masochist," Yugi finally said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Wincing, Yugi lifted his hands in a placating manner. "Nothing. There are just rumors that the Academy is grueling—not a lot of humans manage to graduate."

Anzu nodded. "Besides, the Federation is very no-nonsense. I can't imagine having to live in Athilia."

"I might not look it, but I can manage just fine." It was the second time that day another alien underestimated humans. Mariku was starting to get tired of it already.

In the same pacifying manner, Yugi spoke up. "We didn't mean anything by it. Three of our good friends have shown us what humans can do." The chucl's tail twitched and he perked up. He turned to Anzu and said, "That reminds me! Joey and Tristan aren't back from their deliveries. It's not your shift yet, but can you watch over the store while I help Ryou out back?"

"Sure thing, Yugi," Anzu said, plopping down on the seat behind the register. She smiled apologetically at Mariku. "We didn't mean to offend you earlier, really. Congratulations on getting into the Academy."

With that, Yugi lead them through a back door and into what looked like a warehouse. Boxes upon boxes were lined up along the sides and at the far end of it was a small truck beside a garage door. Mariku blocked out the chucl's inane chatters and Ryou's pleasant responses. He felt a bit out of place as the two friends conversed, so he focused on his given task of tying up packets of rations. They were able to get everything they needed in a short amount of time with Yugi's expert knowledge of the warehouse's inventory. Just as Mariku was closing up the last of the boxes while Ryou fished out dooras to pay Yugi, the garage door jarred to life. A large hovercraft drifted in.

Two figures jumped out from the side doors and made their way towards the trio.

"You guys came back just in time," Yugi called. "Why don't you help Ryou take his stuff back to the Amane?"

Like with Yugi and Anzu, Mariku watched as Ryou greeted his friends. To be honest, he was getting a little tired of standing to the side while a typical high school reunion played out over and over again. A lanky blonde by the name of Joey slung his arm across Ryou's shoulders. Despite his overall human look, the few patches of fur covering his skin and the sharp canines protruding from his mouth indicated that he was also a half-breed. Next to him was a sturdy brunette human named Tristan—the only oddity about him was his robotic right arm. Mariku had to put considerably more effort to pleasantly introduce himself despite how bored he was feeling.

Without wasting any more time with chitchat ("Thank the gods"), Joey and Tristan loaded up the boxes into the hovercraft. Ryou said his farewells to Anzu and Yugi, who also made sure to say good bye to Mariku as well, and then they were off.

"So, you from Earth?" Joey asked while they were at a stoplight.

"Yeah, born and raised in Egypt."

"Cool," the half-breed said, picking his teeth while one hand lazily steered the craft. "Me and Tristan grew up in America. Haven't been back since we started working at Kame though."

"Really?" Ryou gasped. "Didn't you say you had a sister though? You should really pay her a visit."

"I would if this punk would stop giving her googly eyes," Joey muttered, shooting Tristan the stink eye.

Tristan shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, she's hot."

"How hot?" Mariku couldn't help but ask.

"Like solar hot," the brunette answered easily.

"That's my sister!"

"And I still can't believe it," Tristan laughed. "You sure got the short end of the family genes."

"Oh shut up and get out," the half-breed huffed. Tristan and Mariku laughed at Joey's twitching eyebrows—even Ryou couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

The hovercraft landed a few yards away from the Amane, and they all began unloading boxes. Maybe it was the fact that they were humans (or part, at least) in a place that was filled with so many aliens, but Mariku definitely felt more comfortable chatting with Joey and Tristan than he had with Anzu and Yugi. Even though he was excited to get to Athilia, Mariku was much more subdued than he normally was. Perhaps he still needed more time adjusting to the changes in his life. He had booked it out of Egypt at the first chance he got, after all.

* * *

><p>For the duration of the time they spent packing the supplies away in a storage room on the Amane, Tristan and Mariku continued to dog Joey about his sister while Ryou reprimanded them and hid his own laughter. All too soon they had finished, and it was time to get on their way.<p>

"Sorry I can't stay longer to catch up with the gang," Ryou said warmly. "It was nice seeing you all."

"No worries," Joey said. "You should visit us again after you drop this guy off." He then turned to Mariku, grabbing his hand for a firm handshake. "It was nice meeting you, Mariku."

"Same." Mariku shrugged. "Maybe we'll run into each other if you guys ever do deliveries to Athilia."

"Maybe," Tristan said. The two Kame workers waved goodbye and flew off in their hovercraft.

Ryou clapped his hands. "Well! I think we've spent enough time in Domino. How about we continue our journey?"

"Sounds good to me."

Making their way up to the control center, they were greeted by the sight of Setsuna warming up the spaceship for flight. To the side, Vera and Jak were typing away on screens and adjusting levers. At the sight of their captain, the crew gave loose salutes.

"Wow, you guys are actually working."

"That really hurts," Setsuna whined, miming a shot to the heart.

Vera placed her hands on her hips. "To think I actually thought about buying upgrades for this ship." She turned her head to the side and sniffed. "This is the thanks I get."

"Did you really buy upgrades?" Ryou asked. He raised his eyebrows.

The miira deflated. "No, I couldn't afford the price. Maybe you should give me a raise."

"Hmph. Nice try, but no." Ryou proceeded to buckle his seat belts and ignored her pout. "Let's get the Amane back into space."

Mariku settled into an empty seat and observed the crew. Despite how much they joked around, they still got down right to business when Ryou demanded it. They broke free of Hatune's gravitational pull without a hitch, and once they got out of the no jump zone, they began inputting coordinates and calibrating the ship.

Although Mariku was the only passenger on board, Ryou still made a show of pressing the intercom and announcing a jump. He glanced back at Mariku with a smile. "Next stop: Athilia."

He felt a familiar jolt in his stomach and leaned back in his seat to watch the bright colors that flew by the windows. From the corner of his eye, he could see Vera and Jak pull out technopads. Judging by the upbeat tunes, they were playing a game. Stretching, Ryou turned to look at him.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the Kame Trade Shop."

"Don't mention it," Mariku said. It's not like he had anything better to do anyway.

They all sat in silence. Even Setsuna, who seemed to always have something to say, was keeping quiet and reading what looked like a magazine. Having nothing else to do besides stare out the window, Mariku decided to start a conversation.

"You seemed close to those guys back there."

A smile flitted across the captain's pure face. "Yes, I've known them for years. We used to go on a lot of adventures across the galaxy."

"What made you stop?"

"No particular reason, actually. We all just had things we wanted to do—Anzu wanted to work in a dance theatre, Yugi needed to help his grandfather with his shop, and Joey and Tristan needed jobs. I just like traveling and figured I could make some money transporting a few people. Besides, we kept running into trouble."

"Trouble?" Mariku raised an eyebrow. "What, did you guys piss off the space police or something?"

Ryou laughed lightly and shook his head. "No, we actually would've been glad to run into police. For some reason we always ended up in the obscure parts of the Milky Way, and you should know that there's always space pirates lurking in those parts."

"I didn't think space pirates actually existed," Mariku commented.

Ryou turned his face away, turning his attention back to the window in front. "Yes, they exist. They're just particularly good at being sneaky." Mariku saw Setsuna glance up from his magazine to study the captain. Clearing his throat, the pluophilo spoke up.

"Since Athilia is located in the Omega Centauri Galaxy, we'll be in jump for a while. Maybe you should go rest?" Mariku wasn't sure who he was talking to, but Ryou stood up.

"I think that's a good idea. A nap sounds good." The half-breed strode towards the stairs. "Setsuna—please look after the ship in the meantime." Placing a hand on the railing, Ryou looked over his shoulder. "You all should get some rest too."

Shrugging, Mariku decided to follow suit. He thought nothing of the abrupt end in conversation. He'd been up since the ungodly hours of the morning and getting some sleep sounded nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooh snap! Another chapter! Sorry not much has been happening. But, I'm excited to start writing the next few chapters. Some awesome stuff will be going down (not awesome for Ryou, but sacrifices have to be made). I'd also like to note that yes, Mariku will be a little out of character in this fic. I personally feel he'd behave differently because of the different setting and the fact that he's not an anger baby born out of Malik. To be honest-he's kind of hard to write since I'm still figuring out his character, but hopefully he'll get some personality after some stuff happens ;)**

**Speaking of personality, the OCs got more than I had originally planned. Not to worry though, they play a minor role in this story. I want the main focus to be on the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Although the gang made a brief cameo, they may or may not show up again...**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review! It makes me feel fuzzy-gooey inside and some critique would be nice. I'll also be happy to answer any questions you might have about the aliens/space au. I know there's a bunch of info to take in and I honestly don't want to have to fill up the chapter with too much exposition.**

**I have a busy weekend/week ahead, so the next update might not be as fast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>Bronze-tanned hands rubbed at bleary eyes. Groggily, Mariku slipped back into his black spacesuit, sloppily tossing his sleepwear onto the edge of the bed before pulling a sweater over his suit and zipping up his trousers. A glance at his watch revealed that he'd slept through the rest of the day and into a new one. Outside the window, he could see that they were still in the jump. Mariku felt his stomach growl and shuffled out of his room. He let his feet carry him to the kitchen, his mind struggling to boot up.<p>

The kitchen door slid open, revealing a stark white space furnished with typical kitchen appliances and a table surrounded by chairs. Setsuna was already seated at the table, a cup of coffee held firmly in his hand. Grabbing whatever ration was put out for the day from the refrigerator, Mariku joined him.

"Finally up, I see," Setsuna commented, taking a sip. Mariku grunted, choosing to devour a sandwich rather than make decent conversation. He was still half-asleep.

"Not a morning person, huh?" The pluophilo went and poured out another mug of coffee. After a few seconds of staring, Mariku's head finally kicked into gear, and he took the proffered drink.

"Thanks." He took a sip. He ignored the scalding pain. "It was the one thing I struggled with during boot camp."

Setsuna snorted, "I can imagine."

The duo sat quietly while they idly drank from their mugs. Suddenly, webbed hands slammed onto the table. Mariku nearly spilled coffee as he jerked in surprise. His eyes had glazed over when he drifted into a zombie daze during their silence, but now they focused sharply on the grinning pluophilo. Mariku's irritation was coming off in waves. Setsuna ignored it.

"Now that you don't look half dead, let's go see what Ryou's doing."

The blonde contemplated giving a flat "_No_," and relish in seeing Setsuna's stunned expression. However, he_ did_ want to find out what their progress was. Slowly getting to his feet, Mariku followed the co-pilot. He figured there'd be other chances to be a dick.

Ryou greeted them with a smile as soon as they appeared.

"Good morning Setsuna," Ryou nodded, "Mariku." Said blonde plopped into a cushioned seat while Setsuna took his position by the controls. "Did you guys rest easy?"

"Like a baby," Mariku said.

"He woke up looking like a gremlin though," Setsuna added, flashing a grin. Mariku had to refrain from flipping the blue alien off—looks like his morning temper wasn't completely gone. "Where we at, captain?"

Humming, Ryou opened his scroll. "The ship's going to have to enter a cool-down period soon, but we've reached Omega Centauri. It'll take about a day of flying before the Amane can enter another jump and then another day to reach Athilia."

"I'm assuming we're making good time then?" Mariku asked. A discarded magazine lay on an empty seat beside him, and he picked it up. _Cosmopolitan_. He quirked a brow and cast a surreptitious look at Setsuna. Was this the magazine he was reading yesterday?

Ryou made a noise of affirmation. "You'll be at school before you know it." He then flipped a panel on the underside of the main controls. "Jak's the only one not up…" he muttered to himself. Words were scrawled onto yellow tape next to several buttons. Ryou pressed one that had Jak's name. Catching Mariku's curious stare, Ryou said, "These are buzzers that connect to the crew's rooms and other areas of the ship. The intercom is typically better to get their attention, but it's really disruptive when passengers are onboard."

"It's also a terrible idea to announce that there's a problem," Vera said, emerging from the stairs. "I remember Ryou had the buzzer system installed right after Setsuna made that mistake—a family was in hysterics because they thought the ship was under attack." She took her seat and went right to work.

Mariku snorted. "That sounds like loads of fun."

"Oh it was riveting! Who needs a radio when you can listen to the sweet sound of screaming aliens." Ryou chipped in. "I love me some good screamo." The false cheer dropped. "That was one of the worst flights_ ever_."

At that moment, Jak staggered into the control center, clutching a mug close to his chest and giving gruff good mornings.

The captain sent him a stern look. "What have I told you about going to sleep early?"

"Early to bed, early to rise—I don't know—you're smothering me, mother," Jak snapped, eyes squinting as he looked at the control screens.

Ryou pursed his lips, "Don't sass me. We're getting out of the jump. Vera, set coordinates for the cool-down."

Getting down to business, there was a flurry of hands flying across screens, deftly pushing or adjusting buttons and levers. Outside the window, Mariku could see the lightshow begin to slow, and the ship eased its way outside the jump. The projectors, which kept the ship safely in the jump, receded to their places inside the ship.

Seeing as the crew was focused on their jobs, Mariku decided to head back to his room. He had spent most of yesterday sitting and sleeping, so it wouldn't hurt to do a few push-ups or _something_. It'd help pass the time and keep his body in shape.

* * *

><p>Ryou didn't say anything when Mariku left. Although it was nice that Mariku was putting in effort to socialize with the crew, Ryou could tell that he'd prefer to be alone. That was just fine. One of the perks of transporting passengers was the prospect of making new friends, but of course, not all of them would want to hang out in the control center <em>all <em>the time. Despite the occasional jokes Ryou and his crewmembers shared, there really wasn't much else to do besides sitting and observing.

Humming a seraphim tune his mother once taught him, Ryou's eyes scanned the open expanse of space. There were no nearby planets and the spaceship traffic was nonexistent. He chuckled inwardly. Even without the gang with him, he still managed to end up in an obscure part of the galaxy.

"How is the cool-down?" Ryou asked.

At the sound of the captain's voice, Vera straightened in her seat, eyes scanning the monitor. "Going smoothly," she reported. "Temperatures are dropping quickly—I guess the new coolant we're using isn't so bad after all." Closing the screen, Vera turned her attention back to her technopad. "It might not take a full day like we thought, but the ship definitely won't be ready to jump for a while," she added absentmindedly.

The seraphim half-breed clicked his tongue, satisfied. Unbuckling his seatbelts, Ryou made his way to the stairs. "Setsuna, mind the ship. I'll be in the kitchen." A raised hand was the only indication that the pluophilo heard him.

His heavy boots clunked against metal as Ryou moved along the corridor. He'd been awake before everyone else—having relieved Setsuna from his position at the controls during the later hours of the night. Although it would've been completely justified for Ryou to take a nap, he preferred being awake for as long as he could. He's captain of the Amane, and as such, he must be ready for anything. He knew his crew is capable of taking care of the ship in his absence (why else had he not fired them), but Ryou was the one who built it, and he understood the Amane better than anyone else.

The kitchen door slid open. The coffee pot was still full, but he decided to brew some tea instead. Ryou didn't have any preferences for caffeine; however, he remembered the packet of tea leaves one of the friendlier passengers once gave him. Why not spice up the day with something different? Humming another seraphim tune he'd heard in his childhood, Ryou sat and waited for the water to heat up. A few minutes passed, and he heard whistling. With a content sigh, the captain returned to his seat, blowing lightly on the surface of murky liquid.

Taking a hesitant sip, he felt the heat instantly in his core, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. The ends of his feathery hair fluttered with the pleasantness. Warm things always made him feel this way. It was also the same sensation he felt when he was with his friends. Although he liked how his life was now, sometimes he couldn't help but miss the good ol' days.

Feeling nostalgic, Ryou thought back to the first time he ever traveled somewhere with Yugi and the others. It was probably a year after they finished school. Joey and Tristan, Yugi's online gaming buddies at the time, came to finally meet the chucl face to face. Anzu thought it would be a great idea for them all to go to Dolphus; the planet had one of the best water parks in the Milky Way.

Ryou closed his eyes, smiling at the memory. Instead of public transit, they borrowed Mr. Mutou's small spaceship—which Joey insisted he knew how to drive—and typed in coordinates they had looked up on the internet. Everything was going well at first. Joey managed to get the spaceship out of Hatune's gravitational pull and into auto-pilot. They spent the first twenty minutes playing a board game that Yugi brought along and jolly good times were had.

It was Anzu's turn to roll, but the nypy was distracted by something out the window.

"Are those flashing lights?"

They all craned their heads—sure enough, they were getting pulled over. Joey cursed and stopped the ship. Sweat seemed to trickle down his brow, and when the policeman came on board, he wouldn't stop fidgeting with his hands. Just outside, Ryou could see the policeman's ship latched onto theirs, and another one hovered close by.

Seeing as Joey still refused to look at the officer. Tristan spoke up, eyes flitting between the ilmoe half-breed and the uniformed alien. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Your ship isn't in the designated fly-zones," was the gruff response. "I'll let you kids off with a warning this time, but if I catch your ship in this area again, I'm going to fine you." The policeman pulled out a scroll and looked at each of their faces. "Who's flying this ship?"

"I-I am," Joey stuttered, stepping forward.

"I need to see your license and registration, please."

"What?" Joey squawked. He locked eyes with Tristan, and they shared a guilty look.

The policeman raised a brow at the half-breed's shifty behavior. "Your license and registration." Eyes sharpened. "I need to record that this ship was stopped."

Fumbling, Joey pulled out his wallet and handed his I.D. "Um—I don't know where the registration is…"

"This is my Grandpa's spaceship," Yugi quickly supplied. "I think he keeps it under the seat." The chucl made a move to get it, but stopped short when the policeman quickly raised his hand.

"Halt! This is a permit." He leveled an intense stare on Joey. "You've been driving without a license—and this isn't even your ship."

"You don't have a license?" Anzu gasped in shock. Joey scratched the back of his head while Tristan smiled nervously. "And you knew?!" She rounded on Tristan, who shrugged sheepishly.

"I figured we could get there and back without any problems…"

Ryou sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. In the background he could hear the policeman radio his partner. "I've got a couple of kids out on a joy ride. We're taking them back to the station."

They were then escorted into the awaiting patrol ships, Anzu and Ryou went into the backseat of one while Tristan, Joey, and Yugi were stuffed into the other. Before the door closed, Ryou could hear Yugi groan.

"Grandpa is going to kill me."

Shaking his head slightly, Ryou broke out of his reverie. To this day, he still blamed Joey and Tristan for landing him a police record. In the end, they never even got to the water park!

He laughed lightly and took another sip. Today felt like a good day—a screeching sound echoed throughout the kitchen—or not.

Leaving the still hot tea behind, Ryou dashed out. Thoughts whirled around in his mind. Setsuna hardly buzzed him nowadays, so what was the emergency? Heavy footfalls thudded against the stairs as he entered the compartment, breath falling in and out.

"What's the matter?" Ryou asked, clutching at his side with one hand.

"The radar shows an approaching ship," Setsuna said, still leaned over the screen. Ryou glanced around and saw that Jak was standing by the back window, eyes squinting at something in the distance. With a thick finger, he pointed.

"Do you think they're friendly?"

Moving to stand besides Jak, Ryou stared at the spot his engineer indicated. Vera got up to join them too.

As the ship got nearer, they could see its distinct birdlike shape. Ryou's eyes lit up in recognition. It was an intergalactic police pod, just like the one he was escorted into years ago. Stark white metal contrasted greatly within the darkness of space.

"Looks like a dove," Ryou thought, remembering the lessons from school. One of the first human mechanical engineers to work with the Federation had proposed the design, which became the standard for the intergalactic police because of its delightful symbolism.

"Are we getting pulled over?" Vera questioned with a frown. "I'm pretty sure we're not in a restricted area…"

The patrol ship's warning lights flashed.

"Should I stop the ship?" Setsuna asked.

Ryou hesitated. "Yes." He didn't break his gaze away from the pod, which was steadily getting closer. Turning his head slightly to the side, Ryou spoke up. "Does the radar show anymore ships?"

"Negative."

A frown marred Ryou's features. "Strange," he thought. Since the pods were smaller than the average ship, the police patrolled areas in groups. There was safety in numbers, and the flock of police pods could easily take down malicious ships. At the very least, there should have been another pod with it. His stomach tightened in apprehension. "It'll be okay," he reassured himself, although something in his gut said otherwise.

"I wonder what they want," Vera muttered, head still not wrapping around the possibility that she made a mistake while plotting their course.

Jak shrugged and went back to his seat. "Who knows? Maybe the Federation is doing something and they just haven't announced the restricted areas."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Setsuna said. The Amane hovered in place.

From his spot by the window, Ryou monitored the pod's progress. It was about two ship-lengths away now. The flashing lights turned off. Ryou narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look. Even though the pod's windows were tinted, Ryou could still vaguely make out the shape of a figure. Brown eyes widened.

"Put up the defensive barrier!" Ryou barked.

The rest of the crew jumped, eyes staring at their captain as if he'd lost his mind.

"W-what?" Setsuna spluttered. "We could get arrested for that!"

"Do it!" The seraphim half-breed snarled uncharacteristically.

Alarmed by Ryou's strange behavior, Setsuna fumbled with the controls. Eventually, the projectors flew out of the ship—but it was already too late. Before the barrier finished materializing, the police pod shot out a hook, successfully latching itself to the side of the Amane. The thick cables pulled taut as the pod shifted uncomfortably close. The useless barrier swirled around the pod as it entered the vicinity.

"Get the ship moving," Ryou ordered, nearly slamming into his seat. Nimble fingers flew across the control panels.

"Ryou, what the _hell_ is going on?!" Jak exclaimed. The rest of the crew was equally confused. "I'm sorry for whatever it is we did that made you jump into the deep end, but please don't drag the rest of us with you!"

"Now is not the time for jokes," Ryou snapped. "Everybody, get into gear!"

"But why?" Vera asked, shakily sinking into her seat. "We can't just evade the police!"

"It's an imposter." Ryou scowled, pressing down on the accelerator.

Despite his uncertainty, Setsuna followed Ryou's lead. "H-how do you know?" Setsuna asked.

"Enough questions," the captain said urgently. "We need to shake him off. _Now_."

Without further ado—the Amane lurched forwards, gaining speed until it seemed like it was in another jump. Vera winced. Her sharp ears could hear a grating sound as the hook scratched the Amane's side. The pod was dragged along with the Amane, but, no matter how fast they went, its hook clung on stubbornly. Ryou caught Setsuna's eye, who nodded silently. Together, they began maneuvering the ship into swooping turns, brakes, and accelerations. The cable connecting the two ships whipped and grew taut, throwing the pod around. However, in spite of their efforts, it still refused to let go.

Ryou cursed. He should've expected this. The hooks the police use are specially made to withstand force and rough handling, guaranteeing that suspects wouldn't get away.

"This isn't working," Jak grunted, stumbling out of his chair. "I'll try shooting it." The xirq pulled down a ladder and climbed into a small chamber housing the ship's gun controls.

"We'll keep the ship flying straight for now." Ryou said. "Don't miss."

"Roger that, captain."

Just then, Mariku burst into the compartment. "Somebody tell me why the ship's shaking like it's in a damn mosh pit!" His forehead was red, almost as if he had face-planted into something.

Glancing back, Ryou spoke. "The ship's under attack—"

Vera let out a high-pitched scream. Mariku scrambled to hold onto something and keep from being sent sprawling across the room. The Amane shook from the series of blasts the pod shot in retaliation to Jak's own gunfire. From above, Mariku heard Jak yell a string of curses.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mariku asked, heart thudding against his ribs.

"Just sit tight," Ryou said. He winced as another tremor ran through the ship. "We're going to jump."

"We can't!" Vera objected. "The cool-down period isn't over—the Amane will overheat!"

"I know that!" Ryou snapped. "But what choice do we have? Accelerating and whipping the pod around at this speed won't do anything, and shooting it isn't going to do anything either! It's our gun against a _police_ pod's—the Amane isn't equipped for offense."

"Vera has a point though," Setsuna said, a hesitant look on his face. "It could really damage the ship—"

"Anything's better than letting that _thing_ on board," Ryou interrupted. "Do as I say and get the ship into a jump. Jak, keep shooting. It'll distract him."

Setsuna frowned. "But the jump will be just as pointless!" he insisted. "Police hooks are meant to endure jumps; how else do they keep up with ships trying to escape?"

Mariku listened intently from the seat he'd buckle himself into, accessing the situation. Apparently the ship's earlier unstable movements were from their attempts at shaking the latched ship off. The force their whipping created at that speed wasn't enough to pry the pod loose. However, entering a jump could increase their current speed by more than tenfold. If they tried swinging the pod then…

"Wait," Mariku snapped his fingers. "Are you trying to throw the pod outside of the jump?"

From his basic understanding of outer space flying, Mariku knew that when ships entered jumps, they were basically creating high speed tunnels. Maintaining those tunnels would overwork the ship's engines, which was why cool-down periods were needed, the length usually determined by how long a ship was in a jump. If a ship wasn't properly equipped and stayed in a jump for too long, it risked overheating and busting its engines. However, there are other factors that make jumps dangerous for an inexperienced pilot. If the ship does not fly straight and touches the side of the tunnel, then it will be thrown outside of the jump with so much force—it's a guaranteed crash.

Brown eyes widened in surprise. Ryou stared at him, lips twitching. "Yes. I don't know if it'll work, but it's our best option."

His co-pilot groaned. "Well, why didn't you say so? You would've made a lot more sense!"

"If you guys would just shut up and do as I say, I would've explained it already," Ryou deadpanned.

There was another tremor.

"Enough talk, more action."

At that, the crew sprang to life. Outside, the projectors lit up momentarily. Mariku felt a yank as the ship went into a jump.

The Amane began to steadily move from side to side, careful not to accidentally move out of the jump. From outside the window, Mariku saw the pod start swinging like a pendulum. There was a lull in the string of fired shots (thankfully all missing). Whoever was inside the pod seemed to be redirecting their focus on combating the forced movements.

Vera made a worried noise. Her eyes were trained on the screen. "Temperatures are increasing rapidly. We need to hurry."

Ryou grimaced when he heard a high-pitched screech echo throughout the ship. "Just hold on for a little while longer…" the captain murmured.

Despite the pod's attempts, it continued to follow the ship's momentum. Ditching its earlier strategy, the pod let itself get pulled by the Amane and began shooting again. A well aimed shot blasted one of the projectors. Ryou and Setsuna glanced at each other. It was now or never. With a jerk, the Amane swung the pod. Only the edge of the small ship's wing grazed the side of the tunnel, but it was enough. In a blink of an eye, the pod disappeared. Unfortunately, it was still connected.

With a lurch, the Amane was thrown violently out of jump. It seemed to tumble and spin through space. Mariku gasped, breath knocked right out of him. His seatbelts dug into his chest. Ryou and Setsuna struggled to right the ship while Vera grasped at the straps of her seatbelts, eyes unnaturally wide. From inside the chamber, they could hear Jak yelling. Once the ship steadied, everyone seemed to sigh in relief. Mariku felt like puking.

"The ship definitely can't go into another jump," Vera wheezed. "I don't even think it'll be able to accelerate." The Amane was moving at a worryingly slow pace.

"What do we do now? The pod is still there." Setsuna said, straightening back up in his seat and dabbing at the sweat on his brow.

"I- I don't know." Ryou looked tired.

Suddenly, Jak climbed down from the chamber, looking worse for wear and growling in frustration.

"I hope we think of a plan soon, 'cause I can't keep shooting. I think I busted something during our little ride."

"Why don't we just stop the ship and wait for whoever it is out there to come in?" Mariku threw in his two cents. Through the tinted windows, Mariku could see the pod hovering, probably regaining their breath like the rest of the crew was. If they did get in, they'd still be outnumbered, five to one. "It's obvious that all this flying around is doing absolutely nothing except making the ship smoke. I'm sure we can take on whoever that is."

While Mariku spoke, Ryou only shook his head. "No. You don't know who we're dealing with."

"Then _who_ is it? You seem to know them awfully well."

"As much as I'd like to know too, now's not the time," Setsuna interrupted. "We need to figure out our next—"

In their moment of distraction, the pod had bumped into the Amane's side. It hovered and slowly rose up to the windows. Everyone in the compartment shut their eyes against the spotlight that swept through. Why was that suddenly on? Mariku narrowed his eyes. Something about how the pod was moving reminded him of a dead fish.

"What should we do?" Vera asked fearfully.

"I'm with Mariku," Jak said. "Let's just jump 'em!"

"No," Ryou repeated, "that's not a good idea!"

"Then what is?" Jak snapped, slamming his fist against the back of a chair. He gestured wildly at a blinking bulb on the main controls. "The Amane isn't looking too good right now, and we still have no fucking clue why you're so freaked out!"

"Hey," Mariku cut in, eyes still watching the pod, which was now drifting after the Amane. "Is it just me, or is the pod a little too lifeless?"

Setsuna turned to look. "You're right." The pluophilo got out of his seat to look out the back window. "Maybe getting thrown out of the jump was too much for them?"

"You mean they died?" Vera asked, alarmed.

"I doubt it," Ryou muttered. He unbuckled his seatbelts. Just as he took a step towards the window, there was a loud clank. Ryou whipped his head up so fast that Mariku was surprised it didn't twist right off. A scratching sound seemed to be emanating from the latch on the ceiling.

"There's no way he could have gotten there…"

Contrary to the captain's statement, they heard a whirring noise followed by a click. Another whirring sound and the latch opened. A figured clad in a sleek black spacesuit jumped down, landing in a crouch. A black helmet covered their face; the smooth surface reflected Ryou's dismayed expression.

Startling white hair peaked out from underneath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not gonna lie, writing this chapter was actually kind of hard. I hope my attempt at action wasn't too bad though.**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys liked it, and reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>Ryou dove towards a small compartment by his chair.<p>

Just like that, everybody sprang into action. Mariku fumbled with his seatbelts as Jak lunged at the still crouched figure. The xirq missed and stumbled in his attempt to turn. The intruder had rolled away from Jak's charge, but in doing so, moved right into Setsuna's range. Already in a fighting stance from the moment his captain moved, the pluophilo swung out a leg just as the figure began to rise. An arm shot out, gripping the offending leg and pulling the pluophilo off balance. Setsuna gasped as he felt sharp nails dig into his skin before he was suddenly thrown against the floor. He lay there, dazed.

"Setsuna!"

Vera pounced on the intruder, teeth bared. As she was in mid-air, the figure rotated and sent her flying back into Jak with a kick. They both collapsed with a grunt. Wary, Mariku kept his distance, slowly circling around the intruder. Despite the figure's lanky frame, it was obvious that he was strong. The figure seemed to zone in on him, masked face watching his careful movements. However, before Mariku could engage the intruder, Ryou finally stepped in.

"Don't move."

The seraphim half-breed stood with feet spread out in a steady stance, both hands gripping tightly onto a gun. The figure made no reaction to the gun pointed straight at him. Tilting his head, it seemed like the intruder noticed Ryou for the first time. The figure's shoulders shook, and Mariku tensed at the dark chuckle he emitted. Ryou narrowed his eyes as the figure slowly raised his gloved hands, the tips of one glistened with Setsuna's blood.

In the same, slow, smooth motion, the figure removed his helmet. He shook his wild mane of snow white hair, thin lips curling into a sharp, Cheshire smile. Slit, blood-red eyes stared back at Ryou's hardened gaze.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the seraphim," the figure drawled in a silky voice. "Never thought I'd see you again—it must be fate."

Ryou scoffed. "Fate must hate you then, Bakura. You're going to regret ever stepping onto my ship."

"Oh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you're going to shoot me then?"

The captain's frown deepened. "You make any sudden movements, and I won't hesitate to blow your head off." Without taking his eyes off Bakura, Ryou said, "Mariku, don't get too close to him. Vera, go get something to tie this cretin up."

Wordlessly, Vera dashed from the compartment, probably to get rope from the storage room. Mariku backed away from Bakura, but remained within tackling distance—just in case. On the other side of the room, Jak was helping Setsuna stand, a slight trickle of blood dripped from his temple and one of his coral spikes had an obvious chip.

Bakura's smile seemed to widen beyond possibility. "You and I both know you're all bark and no bite."

"You're pretty stupid to be back-talking the person holding the gun," Ryou snarled.

"Like you'd really shoot me."

"Are you trying to piss me off? I'll do it! I'll really do it!" The captain snapped. However, despite the venom laced in his voice, his arms shook. "Keep your hands in the air and get on your knees!"

The intruder merely shrugged and did as he was told, dropping his helmet along the way. Mariku flinched at the loud clank; the tension in the compartment was starting to get to him. Within moments, Vera returned. She hesitated by the stairs, but reluctantly walked towards Bakura. Before she got close, Mariku stopped her. The miira gave him a confused look.

"Let me tie him up. I learned how to do this kind of thing during boot camp." Barely containing her relief, Vera shoved the coil of rope into his hands and distanced herself.

"Oh great, boy-scout over here wants to try out his tricks," Bakura drawled. He swept his eyes around the room in a bored manner.

"Oi, shut up," Mariku grunted. He roughly grabbed the intruder's hands and quickly tied them behind his back. Bakura frowned in disdain, tied hands fidgeting against the complicated knot. Now that Bakura was restrained, Mariku remained where he was. His face just screams 'I'm a tricky bastard!'

The rest of the crew seemed to relax, but Ryou still kept his guard up, gun not wavering from Bakura's smirking face. Despite his situation, Bakura didn't seem at all bothered.

"Everybody go back to your positions. Vera, figure out where we are and reset coordinates to Athilia," Ryou ordered. Nobody spoke as they got back in their seats. Mariku didn't move, but it seemed like Ryou was okay with that.

Jak was the first to speak. "The ship sustained some damage, but I can fix it up enough so that the Amane's running again." The xirq stood up. "I'll be in the engine room—call me if anything comes up." With a nod from his captain, Jak left, but not before shooting Bakura a suspicious look.

"We're still in the Omega Centauri galaxy, but the jump threw us off course," Vera said. "It's going to take a day to get back on track, and another day until the Amane can enter a jump."

"Maybe more until we can reach a port and get the ship back to normal," Setsuna added. There was a tissue in his hand as he dabbed away some blood. Clear eyes flickered between Bakura and Ryou. "What are we going to do about him?" the pluophilo hesitantly asked.

"Who is he anyway?" Mariku inquired as well. He side-eyed the alien, who just yawned, revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth. Based on Bakura's white hair, pale skin, elf-like ears, and fangs—he had to be an aeroge. That would explain his strength, and it also warned that he was nimble too. Mariku was going to have to keep his guard up.

"Just another space pirate," Ryou answered scornfully. "We're turning him in to the Federation."

At this, Bakura looked affronted. "_Just_ another space pirate? I'm the best one around!"

"And I guess that's why you decided to grace us with your presence in a _pod_—last time I saw you, you actually had a ship and a crew just as despicable."

Bakura sighed, shrugging. "The intergalactic police finally caught up with me. I had no choice but to leave the Diabound behind." A derisive sneer and his airy tone dropped. "I plan to remedy that though."

Ryou matched his sneer with a scoff. "What are you planning to do in your position? I have the upper hand, and I sure as hell won't let you take the Amane!"

"Are you sure about that? If I recall, I took over that ship you were on without any problems. What's to say I won't do the same for this?"

"This is different! I'm not the same person I was before; I'm stronger now. I won't let some low-life threaten me or my crew!"

Their prisoner didn't speak, choosing to smile mockingly instead. Ryou's feathery hair seemed to rise in agitation.

No further conversations were made.

The remaining crew sat uncomfortably in their seats, waiting for Jak to finish his repairs. Ryou, however, had not moved once from his spot. The gun was lowered just slightly, but Ryou's eyes didn't deviate from Bakura for more than a few seconds. Mariku watched warily as Bakura occasionally tugged at his ties. The aeroge would still his movements just as suddenly as he'd started them though.

The compartment was filled with silence for who knows how long. Suddenly, there was a crackle of static. Jak's voice could be heard from a speaker by the main controls. Bakura craned his head to listen intently.

"I've patched up the major damages with the stuff we have. One of the projectors is still busted though, but it shouldn't cause any problems. We just have to be careful when we're in a jump until we can get more materials."

Setsuna reached over to press on the intercom connected to the engine room. "Roger that. We'll get the Amane flying then. You should stay with the engines just in case something happens; Vera can cover for you in the mean time." A glance at the miira confirmed this.

"Be careful," Jak replied before his voice fizzled out.

During that conversation, Bakura seemed more alert. The aeroge glanced at everyone in the room. Mariku didn't like the way Bakura smiled when his eyes landed on him.

"You can fly without me," Ryou said to his co-pilot. He then directed his attention to Mariku. "Get him up. We'll move him into another room—somewhere he can't hurt a fly."

The blonde nodded and grabbed the prisoner's arm. Just as he was hoisting him up, Bakura's leg swept out, hooking the helmet lying by his feet and hurling it towards Ryou. The alarmed captain reacted too late and the helmet smashed into his hands, causing the gun to jerk to the side and shoot a bullet at the floor. Mariku reeled back in pain, releasing Bakura's arm. The asshole head butted him! A series of popping noises later and Bakura freed his hands. Mariku felt sick when he realized the aeroge had dislocated his fingers to escape.

Setting them back into place with another round of popping, Bakura lashed out at Ryou, knocking the gun uselessly out of his hands. The gun skidded to a stop underneath a seat. With no time to recover from his assault, Ryou was bowled over.

"Get off of me!" Ryou howled, struggling underneath the stronger alien. He managed to land a sharp jab with his elbow, but the aeroge only grunted. An arm tightened around Ryou's neck as he was hauled off the floor. Blazing brown eyes stared back at the fearful faces of his crew. Vera and Setsuna had gotten up from their seats. Setsuna caught Mariku's eye. The pluophilo edged towards the panel of buzzers while Mariku crept up from behind Bakura, but they both stopped short at the sound of the aeroge's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A flash of metal caught the light. "I'm done playing along. It's about time you all did things my way." Bakura backed up towards the sides of the compartment where he had a clear vantage point, dragging a tense Ryou with him. "If you don't want anything to happen to your precious captain, I suggest you do as I say." The blade pressed against Ryou's neck. "See? You're all bark and no bite."

"Fuck you," Ryou spat. He attempted to get out of Bakura's hold, but stilled when the blade dug in deeper, drawing a sliver of blood.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Bakura said dismissively. "Now shut up." He then redirected his attention back to the other occupants.

"Hey furball." Vera bristled at that comment. "You're going to set the course to Strauvia. And you—" Red eyes turned to Setsuna. "Fishsticks, are going to fly this ship, nice and easy."

"Don't listen to hi—" The blade's handle whacked Ryou on the side of the head with so much force that his head whipped to the side. Ryou slumped against Bakura.

"What did you do?!" Vera shrieked, her expression a mix of fear and anger.

"Calm down." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I only knocked him out. Little birds should keep quiet and look pretty." His mocking sneer morphed into a malicious scowl. "Any problems and I stick your captain with a new accessory."

After a moment of silence, Setsuna finally muttered, "Let's do as he says."

Vera looked like she was going to protest, but stopped when Setsuna gave her a look. Reluctantly, she complied and went to fulfill Bakura's demands. The pluophilo then glanced at Mariku. It was brief, but Mariku understood his intentions. Like hell they were going to be complacent. However, Mariku had no clue what Setsuna's plan was. The gun was still under the seat, and any moves to get it would be obvious. Alerting Jak of the situation was a no-go too. The tables have turned and Ryou could easily be killed. He may not know the captain very well, but Ryou was nice enough that Mariku didn't wish any harm upon him.

"Oi, boy-scout. Hand me the ropes." Mariku glared and kicked the coils over. Bakura shook his head and tutted. "Is that sass?" The aeroge bit on the blade's handle, using his free hands to hogtie Ryou. The captain remained motionless on his side.

"Alright, now be a good boy and get the gun."

As Mariku walked towards the chair, thoughts swam through his head. Bakura was blatantly giving him a chance to have the gun in his own hands—maybe if he was quick enough, he could… No. A quick glance at the alien's cool smile told him enough. That's what Bakura wants him to do. The knife poised by Ryou's throat wouldn't hesitate to sink down at the first signs of rebellion.

"Empty the chamber."

A frown marred Mariku's features. Again, he hesitated. The cool metal of the gun glinted up at him as if asking, "Do you think you can make it? Are you willing to try?" He looked at Ryou's face. The captain's expression was scrunched up in a grimace, trail of blood trickling from the side of his head. No doubt, by the time he wakes up, he's going to have a splitting headache. At the controls, Mariku saw Setsuna watching him from the corner of his eyes. The pluophilo shook his head slightly. Mariku sighed and emptied out the bullets. The rounds made pings as they bounced against the metal floor, scattering uselessly.

"Toss the gun over."

Bakura effortlessly caught it, twirling the empty gun in his hands before hooking it on the belt of his spacesuit. He then regarded Mariku with a contemplative look.

"I get the feeling you're going to be a huge pain in my ass."

"I could say the same to you," Mariku deadpanned.

The aeroge's expression suddenly turned sinister. "You're just a passenger, aren't you? You're not part of the crew." Bakura didn't wait for a response and continued speaking.

"Back on the Diabound, everyone had their place—there isn't much use in having a little boy around."

Mariku felt his heart rate increase. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," the blonde thought, "He better not be implying what I think he is."

Bakura opened his mouth to say more, but a crackle of static interrupted.

"How are things over there?"

The aeroge frowned. "Tell him everything's fine." Bakura made sure Setsuna could see the knife threatening to take Ryou's life. The pluophilo nodded tensely and reached for the intercom. He looked at Mariku as he spoke.

"Everything's fine, Niko."

There was a pregnant pause before Jak's voice was heard again. "Alright."

Mariku furrowed his brows. "Niko? Was that a signal? Should I be doing something as well?" he thought, searching the pluophilo's expression for some sort of hint. He cast a surreptitious look at Bakura who didn't even blink when Setsuna relayed the message.

Bakura watched Setsuna stiffly settle back into his seat before turning amused eyes onto Mariku.

"Anyways, as I was saying earlier. Pilots, navigators, engineers, mechanics, cooks—they all have their place on a ship. Boy-scouts… not so much."

"Do you have a point for this, or do you just like hearing yourself talk?" Mariku drawled, his nonchalant tone masking growing panic.

"You should work on your attitude," Bakura commented, "If you didn't interrupt me, I would've gotten there already. Now let's see…" He counted off with his fingers. "Fishsticks and the little angel can fly the ship, big friendly giant can fix it, and furball can read a map—she's not that useful actually, but at least I wouldn't have to do any work."

The amusement slipped away. Another blade suddenly appeared in his hand, harsh metal just as dangerous as the glint in his eyes. "Seeing as this ship already has the bare minimum, you're just dead weight."

A creak echoed from the stairs.

Bakura raised his hand, knife catching the light, and then swung it down. Reflexively, Mariku flinched, jerking to the side quickly. He realized too late that it was never meant for him—it never even left Bakura's hand. With a shuddering gasp, Ryou's eyes shot open. His breathing came out in ragged breaths, pain causing his face to scrunch up and a groan to escape his lips. The knife protruded from his left arm.

"What the hell?" Mariku exclaimed.

"You're next," Bakura snarled. From his seat, Setsuna looked pale. The aeroge rounded on him with malicious glee. "Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I wouldn't hear big and ugly stomping around? I know you warned him and that he's at the stairs right now."

Hearing this, Jak emerged. The xirq shook with barely contained fury at the sight of his bleeding captain.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Bakura taunted. "I said he'd have a new accessory if there were any problems."

"You'll pay for that," Jak grounded out.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Honestly—I'd really like to know, 'cause I can't think of _one_ thing you can do in your position." Bakura remained crouched over Ryou, slightly bloodied hand twisting the knife in the captain's arm. Ryou hissed, unable to do anything but take the pain and glare at the blade still stuck in him. "You all seem to think I won't take an innocent life." Bakura slowly stood up, twirling the other knife in his hand. "You're all pushing your luck—fortunately, I'll let your captain off with a warning. However, you guys need to be taught a lesson."

Mariku could feel himself break into a cold sweat, heart rate rising, adrenaline pumping. Bakura stopped twirling the knife.

"I'll start with blondie."

This time, there was no doubt that the knife was for him. Mariku tensed, readying himself for the inevitable. However, before Bakura could even flick his wrist, the ship jolted. He heard Ryou yelp as he slid across the floor of the compartment; Mariku wasn't faring any better either. The ship was turning chaotically, causing most of the room's occupants to scramble to right themselves.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bakura growled, holding onto a ledge by the back window. The ship finally steadied.

"Getting you away from Ryou," Setsuna shot back, looking decidedly a lot more confident. At that declaration, Vera eagerly ran towards the captain, intent on tending to his wounds. Mariku sighed in relief—Setsuna had a plan after all—and judging by how Jak was smirking, the tables had turned once more. If they planned to keep it that way, they were going to have to act fast.

Bakura was having none of that.

With lightning speed attesting to his aeroge lineage, Bakura vaulted over the seats that separated the rest of the crew from the space pirate. The knife flew from his hand, nearly piercing Mariku in the chest. Luckily, Mariku had anticipated that and dodged. The blonde charged at Bakura, hoping to use the aeroge's momentum against him.

"Get Ryou out of here!" Setsuna shouted, before diving into the fray as well. Vera nodded, throwing Ryou's uninjured arm over her shoulders in an effort to steady the woozy captain before hurriedly making their way to the stairs. Jak guarded their back, eyes glued on Bakura just in case he managed to send another knife flying their way.

Mariku grunted. "Where the fuck does he keep all these knives anyway?!" he thought, sidestepping a fatal jab. The cut on his cheek stung. He stumbled back a few steps, attempting to catch his breath while Setsuna kept Bakura busy. Based on the pluophilo's vigorous movements and focused expression, he was looking to get pay back for his chipped spikes. Despite Setsuna's determination, Bakura easily kept up with his punches and kicks. Like a viper, his blade struck out whenever Setsuna slipped. Although the cuts weren't dangerous, Mariku could tell that Setsuna was slowing down. It was time for him to step back in.

"Tag out," Mariku said, swinging a left hook. A look of confusion flashed across Setsuna's face, but he backed away nonetheless. Jak soon took his place. Using a move he learned in boot camp, Mariku managed to grab Bakura's wrist and wrestle away the knife. He winced as he felt Bakura's sharp nails dig into his arms. A series of punches pounded along Mariku's side, no doubt he'd have at least one cracked rib. The aeroge pivoted quickly and managed to elbow him in the gut before flipping him over.

"—Oof!"

Mariku laid there for a moment, breath knocked right out of him. For a second, he thought he had hit his head hard enough for the room to spin, but he soon realized with dread that he was being dragged.

"I'll give you guys some credit; this is pretty fun," Bakura said, diabolical smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to toss you now."

"Wha—"

"Look out!"

Too late.

In a fabulous (not for Mariku) display of strength, Bakura lifted Mariku off the ground by grabbing his legs and then hurled his body at Jak. Unlike with Vera, who was considerably smaller than Mariku, the force of the collision sent Jak crashing backwards. They both landed in a heap, knocking against the control panels. They must've hit a button or pushed a lever, because the ship began to accelerate haphazardly, and much to Setsuna's horror, enter a jump.

The sudden and poorly executed jump caused everyone to be sent soaring across the room. In a moment of strange clarity, Mariku felt extreme appreciation for ship crews—at least when they did jumps, all you ever felt were tugs.

"Who did I piss off to deserve this?"

That was his last thought before Jak's bulky body knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Bakura sat up and spat out blood. The events after the ship entered a jump were hazy, but he remembered seeing lights flashing and hearing a warning ring throughout the hull. The damaged projector outside must've malfunctioned and caused the unmanned ship (Fishsticks was slumped against one of the back seats, stunned by impact) to spin out of control. Like ragdolls, they were all thrown about as the ship hurtled out of jump. It was at that point that Bakura had gracelessly lost consciousness, along with the rest of the crew if their current immobile forms were any indication.<p>

Unsteadily, he got back onto his feet, dislodging a knife from the metal floor as he did so.

"No use in leaving perfectly good tools lying around," he thought, collecting as many scattered bullets he could find as well. Bakura winced, giving his body an onceover. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but his body hadn't endured such a beating since the time he decided to play a prank on the previous owner of the Diabound. There were going to be some lovely bruises decorating his body later.

The aeroge glanced around, assessing the situation. It seems like the ship crash-landed on a station. However, judging by the dilapidated buildings and overall dreariness of the environment, the station was abandoned.

"What luck," Bakura thought. "I didn't die in a horrible explosion, and now I'm probably stranded on a dead planet." All things considered, it could've been a lot worse.

The lights inside the ship were flickering, and he could see that the controls were still intact. Outside, the metal sides of the ship were shredded and crumpled, but the damage wasn't as severe as it looked. Given time and some scrounging around, the ship could be fixed.

Snorting, Bakura tiptoed around the still forms of the crew (and the useless boy-scout). The steady rise of their chests indicated that they were still alive—all the better for Bakura. Instead of murdering them while they're out cold, he decided to let them live. He sure as hell wasn't going to fix the ship himself!

Grabbing his helmet he had discarded earlier, Bakura snuck out of the control center. It didn't take long for him to find the engine room. With practiced ease, he pried a panel on the side of one engine open and plucked out one of the many nuclear cores it housed. It was a small cylinder that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Although tiny, that object was a vital part of the engine and without it, the ship would be going nowhere. Bakura smirked. There was no way he was going to let them ditch him once they got the ship working.

He carefully replaced the panel and made his way out of the ship. In the meantime, he was going to do some exploring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow this update took forever to finish. **Unfortunately, I have a bunch of final projects I need to focus on for the remainder of this semester, so the next update will probably take even longer. On the bright side, there's only about three weeks left until break. Plenty of time to write new chapters then!****

**I hope the action was decent and not all over the place. While writing, I actually wished I could turn this story into a manga/comic, but if that were the case, I would never update cause who honestly has the time to draw panels and make it look good? Speaking of manga, can anyone guess where I got the inspiration for how Bakura got out of his restraints? I remember seeing that scene in the 2011 (hint hint hint) anime and I thought it was so SIIIIICCCKKKKK.**

**Also, for anyone wondering, Niko is Jak's last name. Which I may or may not have based off from Jack Nicholson.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>The history of aliens and the galaxies is infinite. So vast and expansive that there is no certain beginning, no clear starting or ending point between the ages. No matter how laboriously historians of all races slaved over their records, no matter how studiously they examined and cross-examined; there will always be inconsistencies, mysteries, and blanks waiting to be filled by discoveries. As such, it wasn't uncommon for the 'old news' of one species to suddenly transform into riveting tales for others. Despite the technological advances that made information travel faster than ever, the cosmos were just too enormous for everyone to know everything.<p>

It also made deciphering the authenticity of accounts and claims more difficult. Facts tended to get twisted in the grapevine, and the further away the news stories moved from the source, the more farfetched it got. It was just the same with alien origin stories. Over the millenniums as historical witnesses died out and histories got twisted and warped, explanations for how aliens came into contact with one another were blurred until it simply just became a fact of life that everyone was connected.

Ryou wasn't a history buff, and to be honest, never cared to dig deeper than what was required in school curriculums. However, at this moment, he couldn't help but think about his heritage. The history books recorded the dates of when Earth was officially introduced to other planets and alien species, but it's naïve to think that there weren't alien encounters before then. Unfortunately, those instances usually fell under the category of 'false until proven otherwise.' That unofficial policy didn't stop people from spreading tales though.

When humanity first laid eyes on seraphims during the early millenniums of alien interaction, there were mass outbreaks of religious proclamations. They were a race of beautiful humanoid aliens, pure white and ethereal. Their six wings and lyrical language called back to the image of seraphs singing around God's throne.

Skeptics voiced their doubt; it could just be a simple case of a stray seraphim making contact with Earth—their otherworldly appearance inspiring stories of angels which helped to spread the faith. However, their arguments were drowned out by theories and rumors that spread like wild fire. For a period of time, churches were filled with zealots and non-believers alike. The existence of the seraphim race seemed to strengthen people's faith, but it was also a double-edged sword, creating discord amongst several groups of people. Bigots asserted that seraphims were proof that the basis of other religions was null… and _that_ particular thought didn't go down well with others. Thankfully, society was sophisticated enough not to launch an all out holy war, but over the years, sparks of anger and hate left bloody marks on humanity.

His mother once told him that it was the tipping point for seraphims, who were already jaded by the countless sight of alien conflicts. From that moment on, seraphims made it a point to avoid other planets and aliens. It was startling and so_ wrong_ to be held in such high regard by a foreign race they had just discovered! The seraphims withdrew to their home planet, its location kept a secret from all except high ranking officials in the Federation. Only the few oddballs, like his mother, ever ventured out.

Because of his heritage, growing up was difficult, to put it lightly. Although the zealousness of certain groups had died down several millenniums later, seraphims (even half-breeds) stuck out like sore thumbs. It was rare to see one _anywhere_, and so Ryou and his twin sister were always subjected to scrutiny.

It got to the point that they had to be home-schooled, because they were _exotic_.

Ryou remembered once, when he was young and had come home crying because of a bully, that he had asked his mother why she married his father, a human. The bully was a typical purebred alien; disdainful of all half-breeds and even more so when they were human. The young alien called Ryou a freak of nature, that his human heritage made him a lesser being and that his mother was cracked in the head. Children, blinded by stereotypes and prejudices that they couldn't even understand but believed in nonetheless, hurled insults that cut deep. Being young and innocent, Ryou couldn't help but hate a part of him that was so integrated in his genes. He didn't want to be human—not even half.

Why did his mother have to marry one?

His mother had looked at him with surprise, and then understanding. Gathering him up in her warm arms, she lulled him into a peaceful trance with her soft voice.

"_They can put as many labels on you as they want, but that will never change who you are. In the end, their words are just words—it has no meaning until you give it one. Despite what everyone said humans did, your father never did anything to prove them right. You must remember that actions speak louder than words. And it is your choices that define you."_

His mother had explained to him that there was no reason to be ashamed, and he believed her—at least back in a time where he was still naïve and nothing terrible had ever happened. Humans were like coins; they can be good or bad, his mother had said.

Ryou didn't believe in religion or any other supernatural nonsense related to it (he will admit that the occult always seemed to pull his interest—nobody else knew that though). However, sometimes he couldn't help but think that there might be some grain of truth hidden beneath all the bull some fanatics spouted.

Maybe his mother was wrong—maybe there really was something wrong with him. After all, she was wrong about his father. Actions speak louder than words, and his father's actions after _that_ incident proved that humans were bad omens.

Maybe it was a mistake for a seraphim, a being of light and order, to mix up with a human. Although he and his sister were twins, she was the one born with wings, the one who looked more like a seraphim. Maybe he was the one who inherited the guilt of humans and was now paying the price for their sinfulness. It would explain why only he and his father had to live with the pain. It would explain why misfortune loved to follow him.

How else, out of all places, would Ryou have run into another space pirate? And Bakura, of all people? The only one who had made him feel as vulnerable and weak as the ones who took his mother and sister away.

At that thought, Ryou grounded his teeth in anger. If there was anyone to blame, it was space pirates. Time and time again, they proved to be the bane of Ryou's existence. It was Bakura's fault that they were in this mess, not his. It must have been a sign that a space pirate would be the one to run his ship into the ground. Ryou shook his head to dispel his earlier contemplations. In a moment of weakness, he had let himself dwell in silly thoughts. He had long accepted the fact that he was human, and although there were some questionable ones, it didn't automatically make them all horrid. After all, Joey and Tristan were delightful, and Mariku seemed decent enough.

Speaking of which, Mariku looked like he was finally regaining consciousness. Ryou had been sitting beside the blonde for nearly an hour after everyone else woke up. After assessing the damage the Amane had taken and sending his crew to start repairs, Ryou remained behind to patch up his passenger to the best of his abilities. Fortunately, aside from a few bumps and cuts, Mariku didn't sustain any grave injuries.

Ryou just hoped Mariku wouldn't get the idea to sue him for the ghastly services he received while on the Amane—and that's assuming they all manage to deliver their passenger to Athilia in one piece. With the luck Ryou was having right now, he highly doubted that it would be easy getting off this planet.

"What happened?" Mariku groaned.

"We crashed on a planet. Vera checked our coordinates and couldn't locate our position. It's safe to assume that this is a dead planet in some uncharted territory," Ryou sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was crushed by a truck." Mariku winced and clutched his head. "Fuck."

Ryou laughed lightly. "I think I'm going to give you a refund for all your trouble."

"You better. I know it was a cheap flight, but it shouldn't have been _this_ bad."

"Just don't leave a bad review on the Net; I still have to make a living you know."

"Tch. Whatever." Mariku glanced around, noticing how empty the compartment was. "Where's everyone else?"

"Making repairs. Jak's working on fixing the outer shell while Setsuna and Vera tinker around with the projectors. In all honesty, the ship should've been destroyed, but it seems like Fate wasn't totally against us. It'll take a while, but the ship should be able to fly."

"Where's Bakura?"

At the mention of that cretin's name, Ryou scowled. "Who knows where that animal ran off to. Vera searched the whole ship and found no sign of him. He even took our only gun." When Ryou woke up and discovered that their only weapon was missing, he flipped and cursed. That would be the last time he decided to be a semi-pacifist. He should've known better than to just rely on the Amane's defensive shields for protection. The next time he went to Domino, he'll be stocking up on all kinds of fire-arms and made a note to add offensive upgrades to the Amane.

Mariku nodded, massaging his temple. Whether it was because of a head injury or grogginess, the blonde seemed to be thinking about something particularly hard. "Alright, so let me get this straight. The ship is busted, we don't know where we are, and we have an armed psychopath running loose," Mariku summarized. "It sounds like we just stepped into a horror movie."

"I suppose."

"Uh huh. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, while the crew fixes the ship, I figured we could check out the surroundings. It seems like we landed on an abandoned station, so there must be something that could tell us where we are or something we can use to send a signal. The outside of the ship was shredded on impact so we can also help Jak out by finding some usable materials to patch it up."

"Uh huh. So we're on an abandoned station on a dead planet and we're going to split up from the group. Definitely a bad horror movie. What the hell do we do if we run into trouble?"

"I highly doubt there's anyone else in the station."

"There's a space pirate with a gun and a nice array of knives."

"Well, not including him. Setsuna was the first to wake up, and according to him, Bakura was already gone. For now, I don't think we have to worry about him—the bastard could've done anything while we were down, but he didn't."

"But what if we bump into him?"

"Hey, you're the Academy student. Didn't they teach you ways to disable people? We take him down as soon as we see him. Besides, he left me a knife so we won't be unarmed." As proof, Ryou waved the knife that had previously been lodged into his arm. "He underestimated me before, but the next time I see him, I'll make sure he pays."

Mariku didn't seem entirely convinced, staring pointedly at Ryou's injured arm. Annoyed, Ryou snapped.

"I'm fine. While you've been out for an hour, it's already healed into a minor flesh wound. There are perks to being part seraphim you know. Now if you're still scared, I can go alone."

"Hey, I never said I was scared! I'm just saying that this doesn't sound like a good idea. You were right when you said we didn't know who we were dealing with—even with Jak and Setsuna, we couldn't take Bakura down."

"I know what I said," Ryou replied impatiently. "But I don't plan on sitting in the safety of my ship, twiddling my thumbs. If we want to get off this planet as fast as possible, it'd be more productive for us to search for things that are useful."

"Alright, alright. I'll go—jeez, for a seraphim, you're pushy."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm human too."

* * *

><p>They had been walking for about fifteen minutes in silence. Considering by how they were on a dead planet and the general condition of the dilapidated station, Mariku was hesitant to step off the ship without a mask. Ryou, annoyed by how difficult Mariku was being, had pushed him out, commenting offhandedly that the air was breathable—albeit just a bit dusty.<p>

Mariku felt frustrated, or maybe this whole situation was frustrating and his temper was just starting to flare because of a throbbing ache in his head that wouldn't go away. It didn't help that Ryou would suddenly have mood swings, going from friendly and passive to assertive and bossy. In the early stages of their expedition through the station, they had made light conversation. When Mariku had asked how Ryou knew Bakura, the seraphim half-breed's easy attitude did a one-eighty. Ryou had scowled and told him to focus on the task at hand instead of asking inane questions.

It was just a simple question. Although curious about how a seemingly mild mannered seraphim half-breed had gotten wrapped up with a tricky space pirate, Mariku didn't feel like testing Ryou's patience. It was obvious that bringing up Bakura would only turn the captain against him. Even so, Mariku was getting bored—and irritated. In total, they had been walking around for about forty minutes. All around them were the same things: dark corridors, damp and musty rooms, rusting metal, broken machinery, and other trash strewn about. Occasionally, they'd step into a room that wasn't crumbling or caved in, but they'd leave as soon as they'd gone in. Not once did they find anything interesting or worthwhile. This whole trek through the station had been pointless.

Whether it was from boredom or aggravation, Mariku finally broke the silence.

"I wonder why this station's abandoned. Kind of weird, don't you think?"

It was true. Despite its current rundown state, the station clearly used to be a bustling business hub. The countless rooms that they passed by were filled with desks and outdated computers and testified to how many people used to work here. In some far off age, the large, empty hangars would've once been filled with many docking ships too.

"It's not that weird actually," Ryou said, back to his light temperament. "I'm not an expert on this, but I hear it's not uncommon for the Federation to create artificial planets, or at least, settle on an uninhabited one. They use it as a center of operations before moving on once its value runs out. This might've been one of them."

Mariku took this information in. Of course, he already knew this. He learned a lot about the Federation during boot-camp. He mulled over his thoughts for a moment before speaking again.

"No, it's still weird. If the Federation built this place, they would've taken it apart once they left. It's a huge waste of materials otherwise." Mariku made a face of disgust when he accidentally stepped on the bones of some small animal.

"Hmm."

"Besides, why the hell is this planet not on the map? It's literally in nowhere."

At this, Ryou paused in his rummaging. Lying beside him was a pile of scrap metal, probably deemed acceptable for use.

"Look, I don't have the answers for everything. Maybe when we get to Athilia, you can ask some Federation worker about it. For now, just help me carry these back."

"Fine," Mariku sighed. As he leaned down to pick up a panel Ryou had pried off the side of a computer, he felt a shiver run down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Spooked, he dropped the sheet of metal and whipped around. The metal's harsh clang rang out throughout the room and reverberated out into the halls.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, surprised.

Mariku didn't reply right away. Instead, he scanned the room with a critical eye, shining his flashlight at every nook and crevice. Since there was no running electricity, the room was shrouded in darkness with only a sliver of light from some distant sun creeping through the cracks.

The soft glow Ryou naturally emitted had distracted Mariku from realizing just how dark their surroundings were. He didn't know how the half-breed was not bothered by the fact that they'd been walking in complete darkness, unable to see anything in a fifteen feet radius. Despite checking everything in the vicinity, the room was empty. Maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him? But for a second, Mariku clearly felt eyes on him…

"It's nothing," he finally answered. Ryou shrugged and went back to dislodging more usable metal.

Although Mariku had convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about—it was only the chill of the empty station—he was suddenly hyper-aware of everything: the sound of dripping water from a busted pipe, the creaks echoing throughout the building, the slight movement dancing amongst the shadows.

"C'mon, stuff as much as you can in the bags. I want to drop these off with Jak before checking out the other side."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the trip back to the ship went quickly. Since Ryou was practically a shining beacon, the rest of the crew saw them coming way before they appeared.<p>

"You're back!" Vera greeted. The miira jumped down from where she was perched on top of the Amane, landing nimbly. "I was getting worried."

"Thank you for your concern, Vera, but there's nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself." Ryou said, breezing past her to hand over the bag containing their loot to Jak.

"We can't help _but_ worry," Setsuna said. The pluophilo was looking a little worse for wear, but nonetheless had a pleasant smile on his face. He was seated beside one of the more banged up projectors, tiny screws and cogs littering the area around him. "You're off roaming around this spooky place and we have no idea where you could be if you're in trouble."

Ryou rolled his eyes at this. "You guys should worry more about yourselves. How's progress?"

"Could be better, but I won't complain. I can definitely fix it," Setsuna shrugged. "Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad the pod was still attached—" At Ryou's deadpan stare, the pluophilo backtracked. "I mean, I'm glad we could use the spare parts! It's been helpful—at least now…after all this…"

Mariku looked to the side and saw that the pod was indeed still with them, although no longer attached onto the Amane by a hook. Unlike the Amane, the pod was completely destroyed, and what remained was already dismantled by the crew.

"I can start patching up the ship," Jak intervened, saving Setsuna from digging his own grave. "The Amane's going to look funny, but at least we can change it later when we get back to civilization."

"Good." Ryou nodded his approval.

"You didn't see anyone else here, did you?" Vera suddenly asked, shifting her eyes around nervously. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I second that," Mariku muttered under his breath.

The captain shook his head. "We didn't see anyone. Aside from some small animals, the only real concern is Bakura. Which I guess is the same thing."

Everybody seemed unsure of how to react. Mariku wanted to laugh—Bakura was still a major concern—but considering how Bakura was an obvious sore spot for Ryou, he didn't want to accidentally anger the half-breed. He just hoped that the next time they see the space pirate, it would end with them winning.

"Even so, I think I'm going to keep a lookout," Vera said.

"Scaredy-cat," Jak teased.

"Am not!" the miira protested. Her fur bristled, albeit more from embarrassment than anger. "I just don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

"That's fine," Ryou commented. "I'd actually feel better knowing you guys were being careful."

"Aw shucks, are you worried about us?" Setsuna asked, pretending to blush. "I think I'm going to sand down my corals so I look my best—just for you!"

"Oh shut up," Ryou said with an eye roll. His smile gave away his amusement though. "You're going to have to anyway. Those chips look ghastly."

"I know," Setsuna sighed, defeated. "I really liked how they were before too."

"You didn't actually grow them, did you?" Mariku asked.

"You don't know much about aliens, huh? Of course I grow them! Just like how you grow your own hair."

"He needs to water them though," Jak added. "Like a plant."

The captain suddenly cleared his throat, gaining their attention and getting back to business. "Anyway, if you guys are all set, I'm going to check out the other side of the station. I want to see if there's anything that'll tell us where we are now that you guys can finish up."

"Really? But it looks like it's going to get dark soon…" Vera said. True to her words, the hole the Amane created when it crashed through the station's roof showed the cloudless sky beginning to lose its orange color. "Maybe you should stay and rest for a while…"

"It's not going to make a difference whether the sun is up or not. The station's still going to be dark. Besides, I'll rest better when I know exactly where we are."

"I know I said this before, but I don't think traipsing around this place is a good idea," Mariku said. The blonde had initially agreed, but now that they were back with the group, he didn't want to part. Although he had told himself he was imagining things back in the darkness, he knew what he felt. It was the same feeling he got back in Egypt, when he was still in his early teens.

He was at a friend's house, too preoccupied with a game station the other boy had somehow acquired, and didn't realize how dark it was getting. Despite what his mother always told him, he decided to walk home alone, late at night. He didn't live too far from his friend's house, but nonetheless, it was a stupid decision. Gangs prowled the streets in that part of Egypt, and although there was an unspoken rule of '_If you don't bother me, I won't bother you,'_ easy prey was easy prey.

And Mariku, despite having a reputation of being a wild card, was a susceptible target.

There were so many telltale signs he had ignored back then: the too still streets, the echo of his footsteps, the chill that ran down his spine as predatory eyes locked on him.

He never made it home that night.

Mariku knew, deep in his gut, that if they separated from the group and went back into the darkness, they'd just be walking into the waiting jaws of some monster—namely Bakura. The space pirate's absence wouldn't last for long. Mariku was sure of it. And to his frustration, he couldn't figure out how he could make Ryou see that. The captain, in spite of being aware of the dangers that the MIA Bakura posed, seemed adamant to ignore it and follow through with his foolish actions.

Ryou rolled his eyes at Mariku's statement. "And I'll say this again: If you're still scared, I can go alone."

"I'm not scared," Mariku lied, "I just don't see the point. What else is there to see besides more busted up computers and fucked up rooms? And, no offense, the glowing shit you got going on practically screams, 'Hey, Things that go bump in the night, look at me! I'm right here!'" The blonde threw up his hands, waving them around in a show of his exasperation.

The captain sent him a withering look, before turning on his heel and briskly walking away. "I was unaware that I was doing that. I'll tone it down," Ryou said over his shoulder. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Now you've gone and embarrassed him," Setsuna said, breaking the silence that fell over them when Ryou disappeared. "Usually he's able to control the brightness, but sometimes it just slips his mind." Even though Setsuna was trying to lighten the mood, Mariku could tell by the slight tilt of his lips and the clear eyes skittering towards the spot Ryou once occupied that the pluophilo was nervous.

To Mariku's right, Vera was twisting the hem of her shirt. "He really went on his own," the miira muttered, side-eyeing Mariku anxiously. She opened her mouth, as if to say more, but then thought better of it. She wrinkled her nose instead.

"Don't worry, I'm going," Mariku sighed in defeat, trotting after the difficult captain.

The rest of the crew watched the blonde climb through the hole in the wall Ryou had entered and listened until his heavy footfalls echoed into nothing.

As soon as Mariku was gone, Vera climbed back up onto the Amane, positioning herself at the very top. From her vantage point, the miira saw Jak organize the pile of metal Ryou and Mariku had deposited earlier. She could feel the slight vibrations running along the ship as Jak started hammering. His strength allowed him to quickly flatten out sheets against the side. The xirq didn't bother to start up any conversation, too focused on the tedious task of covering up the ship's exposed insides.

Just a few feet away, Setsuna was continuing his task of fixing the last projector. Vera, with her more nimble fingers, was more suitable for the delicate task. However, uneasiness had settled over the miira, and she couldn't focus. After fumbling around on her second projector, she gave up. She felt guilty for leaving the two crewmembers to do most of the work, but she knew it was imperative that she kept watch instead; Miira's intuition.

She could smell it in the air. Danger. It hung like musk, tainting the atmosphere. It was like Bakura's scent, sharp and overwhelming. Yet, there was something else too, something she couldn't pinpoint, and that sent her on edge more than anything else.

She sat still, body tense and ears twitching at every little sound. The other crewmembers knew to never pay her any mind when she got like this—she had a tendency to unravel in the face of uncertainty. However, when things got as stressful as this situation, Vera knew that it was better to fall back on instinct. And her instincts were telling her to watch their backs.

Maybe it was a mistake on her part to ignore her gut when she thought about telling Mariku he stank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyoooo! It's amazing how much stuff you can get done when you're stuck at boring family functions and have a smart phone. Anywho, it was easier making this update than I thought. Although, I can't help but worry that I won't get the pacing of the story right. I have major points in the story plotted out, but getting there is the issue. It's been 5 chapters and we're still at the very beginning. But I guess it's better to start slow and steady before the rollercoaster starts? IDK. All I know is that this story's going to be long.**

**Again, next update might take a while. (I've only got one major project left to worry about, but it's the most time consuming so I won't be writing in between projects like I did for this chapter)**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope it was enjoyable! As always, reviews and pointers are appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>He'd been following the shining figure around for some time now. He was keeping his distance though. After the blonde had noticed his presence earlier, he was careful to only observe from afar. Fortunately, his sharp eyes had become accustomed to the darkness so it was easy to see what the seraphim was doing—not like it was particularly difficult. The seraphim's natural luminescence made him a beacon within the gloom. Like before, he was just wandering around the station. Although this time the seraphim was alone. From his spot on an overhanging light fixture, he continued his observations.<p>

The seraphim seemed to be entering rooms at random and scouring them with his flashlight. The little alien was muttering to himself, words unintelligible, but based on the tone, unhappy. It was a bit amusing, really.

However, as interesting as the crew was, boredom was starting to creep in. He had spent the better part of the morning watching the crew fix the ship, which—to his relief—was going smoothly. The ship would be able to fly after all, despite the crash. If he played his cards right, he'd be getting off the planet with no trouble. Much to his distaste, he'd been stuck here for too long.

Suddenly, a loud sound caught the seraphim's attention. Turning around, the radiant figure left the room, expression a mix of apprehension and urgency.

"Now's as good a time as ever," he thought, leaping from the fixture and landing softly on all fours. He'd gathered as much information about the whole crew as he could, and they weren't a threat. Now that the ship was good enough to fly, he'll make his move and get his ticket out of here.

Hopefully, his powers of manipulation haven't gotten rusty.

* * *

><p>"Ryou?"<p>

The urgent whisper was swallowed up by silence. It hadn't been too long ago since the captain left, but Mariku couldn't find any sign of him. Worried and annoyed, the blonde decided to backtrack. When he first entered the hole in the wall, he was met with two paths. Clearly, Ryou hadn't gone to the left. His heavy boots clunked against the rusting metal floor, occasionally crunching against scattered small bones that seemed to litter the whole hallway. For some reason, he felt unsettled by the sight.

The bones were clean; not a hint of decay on any of them. No carcasses. Just clean bone. It was strange that even though the station was filled with the skeletons, not once had Mariku laid eyes on any living small creature.

He paid that no mind though. His main concern was finding the elusive half-breed. He didn't want to go back to the crew with news that he couldn't catch up to their captain, and he _especially _didn't want to keep wandering around the building alone. Where the _hell_ was Ryou? You would think he'd be easy to spot—a speck of white amongst a canvas of black.

"Ryou!"

Mariku didn't dare raise his voice any louder. The sun had set rapidly, despite only ten minutes passing since he had gone after the captain. The whole station was engulfed in total darkness. There wasn't even a moon to reflect a bit of sunlight. With only the beam of his flashlight to lead the way, Mariku was cautious. It was common knowledge, in Mariku's opinion, that when the sun was out, all manner of unpleasantness revealed itself. It was when husbands beat their wives, when muggers pounced on victims, when vices gripped poor souls.

Nighttime was primetime for the wicked, after all.

"Ryou! For fuck's sake where are you?"

This was ridiculous. Did the knock in the head scramble the captain's brain? Mariku just couldn't understand what possessed Ryou to act so recklessly—and Mariku was practically the _king _of recklessness. Hell, he'd been an idiot enough times to know that you don't go wandering around after dark. Not unless you were looking for trouble.

He paused at that thought.

From what Mariku had gathered, Ryou seemed like a reasonable person. The captain kept his crew on track when they got distracted, and he looked after the Amane like it was his own child, always keeping its inventory full and its parts in shape. The half-breed didn't seem like the type to charge headfirst into danger. In fact, he seemed more like the type to run away from it. It was a common belief that you can always tell a person's nature based on how they customized their ship, and the Amane was seriously lacking in fire-power. It seemed like Ryou opted to have more defense and speed, key traits for ships that don't plan on sticking around when trouble rears its ugly head.

But it's also true that you can't judge a book by its cover. Mariku only knew Ryou for what, two days? That's hardly enough time to understand Ryou's character. He didn't even know what kind of beef the captain had with Bakura. Ever since the pirate showed up, Ryou's attitude had been all over the place. Thinking back to their previous excursion, Ryou was happy to participate in inane chitchat, but as soon as Mariku asked about the pirate, the captain told him to shut up and pick up dirty metal that would probably give him tetanus if he so much as pricked himself.

Amidst his internal ranting about what the hell was Ryou's problem, Mariku realized something. Not once did he see Ryou do any 'information gathering.' Sure, the captain would pick up random pieces of paper they found (which had nothing useful except strange doodles—either the people who used to work here were bored or they had a child running loose), but he only spared a second glance before moving on. More often than not, Ryou would scour rooms with his flashlight and pass over any poster or paper plastered on the walls. Aside from searching for usable materials, Ryou hadn't been very dedicated in their task. He sure didn't seem preoccupied with finding out what station they were on.

He was so distracted by the strange epiphany that a careless turn around the corner had Mariku crashing to the floor. Cursing, the blonde clutched at his shin. Another bruise to add to his collection. In a childish fit of rage, Mariku kicked at the bench he had tripped over, sending it banging against an unhinged door. He winced at the harsh resounding sound that reverberated around the dark space. Realizing how stupid that was, Mariku remained frozen in his spot on the floor, listening above the thudding of his heart for any sign of haggard breathing, dripping drool, or pounding footsteps. He stayed like that for several long minutes. When he deemed that nothing was going to come charging at him from the darkness, Mariku slowly got up.

It was then that he was suddenly blinded be a beam of light.

Startled, he stumbled back, raising his hands to block the light from his eyes. The grip on his flashlight tightened as he prepared to bludgeon whoever it was that ambushed him.

"Oh, it's just you." The familiar voice was tinged with disappointment.

Ryou lowered his flashlight, and quirked a brow at Mariku who still looked like he was about to bash someone's skull in.

"'Oh, it's just you,'" Mariku mocked, hiding his relief. "I've been looking all over for you and that's all you have to say?"

"I never asked you to follow me."

"Could've fooled me with _that_ attitude," Mariku muttered. "You practically called me a wuss the first time."

"I never said anything of the sort. I just wanted someone to help me carry things back to Jak." Ryou then gave a noncommittal shrug. "Furthermore, I already figured you'd want to stay behind once we got back. I never thought you'd actually come after me."

"So you just wanted a mule," Mariku deadpanned. "Well, I found you now, and you got a look around—so let's head back. The crew was worried when you just left like that."

"What? No! It hasn't even been an hour yet," Ryou protested. "Just go back on your own and tell them I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter; I'm practically older than you."

"How old are you?" Mariku asked, incredulous.

"Twenty-five. How old are _you_?"

Well, damn. Ryou had such a boyish face that Mariku assumed he was about his age. It wasn't unheard of for there to be young captains piloting their own ships. Taxiing passengers to different planets and such was a common occupation for people who didn't plan on pursuing higher education.

"Nineteen."

"That settles it then. As your captain _and_ your elder, go back to the crew. I know you don't want to go 'traipsing' around the station."

"Don't be an idiot," Mariku growled out, rolling his eyes. "I'm not letting you wander around a decrepit building alone. Didn't your mother ever tell you that's how monsters get you? Besides, you're still lit like a lamp."

"Ah." Despite his exclamation, Ryou didn't look very surprised. "I suppose I am." His skin dimmed down a bit, but it was still obvious amongst the gloom.

Mariku stared at him for a few long seconds. The captain raised an eyebrow but didn't react under Mariku's scrutiny. He just kept his face blank. Narrowing his eyes, Mariku slowly spoke up.

"You're still glowing. Is there like, no off switch? You're not doing this on purpose, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Despite his poker face, Ryou's eyes gave him away. Surprise flickered in the brown orbs. This time, the ephemeral radiance toned down to a mute glow, making Ryou's skin take on a weird gray tone. A few seconds later, they were both engulfed in darkness with only the light of their flashlights showing. "Just go back to the ship."

Angling his flashlight with a tilt of his wrist, both of their faces were revealed.

"You must think I'm stupid," Mariku accused. "Don't tell me you're doing the glowing shit on purpose."

They had a staring match; Mariku glaring while Ryou returned the look with a hard gaze.

"And what in the world would give you that idea?"

"You've been like that the entire time. Setsuna said you can do it consciously, so why were you still a walking lamp despite the fact I _told_ you about it before you left?"

"I—err…"

"_Well?_"

The captain huffed. "Fine, you caught me," Ryou finally said.

A groan of exasperation escaped Mariku's lips. "Why the hell were you doing it?!"

"Uh—my mother used to say that bad things are afraid of the light." The captain said lamely, eyes looking at anything except Mariku. "I-I thought it would keep things away… So I'll be fine."

"Yeah right," the blonde scoffed. Was that really the excuse Ryou was going to go with? 'Cause his mother said a nightlight would make the monsters go away? Mariku knew Ryou was smarter than that, and it was starting to become clear that he wasn't a very good liar. "You're practically a flame attracting moths, or maybe an anglerfish trying to…"

Mariku paused when he saw Ryou's shoulders stiffen. He had hit the nail on the head.

_Of course. _

Mariku should've known something was up the moment Ryou said not to worry about Bakura and when he kept insisting to explore the station. "You've been bullshitting everybody this whole time! You're not looking for 'useful information', you're looking for Bakura!"

Ryou sighed in defeat. "Hmph, you're not as stupid as you look."

Mariku breathed deeply, reigning in his temper that was threatening to flare. There Ryou went again, switching from friendly and passive to infuriating. Mariku was starting to think the captain wasn't as nice as he thought, what with this haughty streak he's got going on.

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"Well, I've heard a lot of stereotypes about blondes, and you also look like the type who is more brawn than brain."

"That's _not_ what I meant, and you know it, asshole."

Ryou sighed again. "I was just joking." He looked Mariku in the eyes and seemed almost apologetic. "Yes, I'm looking for Bakura. I figured the light would lure him out since he'd know it was me. I didn't want to get anyone else involved—more so than they already are."

Mariku looked at him critically. "Then why did you let me tag along earlier? You would've dragged me into whatever you're planning if Bakura found us then."

The captain shrugged. "Setsuna said you held your own pretty well against him. I didn't think it would have been too big of a deal if you were there. Plus, like I said, I needed someone to help me carry things back."

"Are you saying that as long as it wasn't your crew, you wouldn't mind as much if it was me getting hurt?" Mariku asked bitterly.

Ryou flashed him a guilty look. "Ah—no! Well, a little. As captain, I'm responsible for the crew's wellbeing—and the passengers. But seeing as I'm giving you a refund… and you've been training at a boot-camp before this…"

"Wow. You are an asshole," Mariku deadpanned.

Surprisingly, Ryou laughed. "Well, I can't be a nice guy all the time. Life isn't kind enough for that luxury." Then, in all seriousness, he said, "I didn't think you'd follow me here though. Maybe I should've been honest from the start. But, now that you know, I'm telling you again that I'm not going back yet. Not until I find Bakura."

"Why are you so preoccupied with Bakura? Do you have a vendetta against him?"

"Sort of. I just know I'll feel better with him gone."

"You're going to kill him?" Mariku wasn't sure Ryou had it in him to take someone's life. It seems like Ryou wasn't so sure either, because there was a long pause before the captain spoke up again.

"…Maybe. I don't know. I just want to make sure he won't follow us."

Obviously, Ryou was adamant in his decision. Nothing Mariku could say would convince the captain to return.

"Well, since I'm already here, I might as well help you."

"What?" Ryou asked, surprised. "I thought you were scared."

"Who said I was scared?" Mariku bristled at the comment. "Now that I know what's really going on, I'm definitely not letting you do this on your own." Despite the nervousness hammering against his heart, Mariku started walking in a random direction. "We'll just break his legs or something—and then get the hell out of here."

"Thanks." Ryou chuckled and followed after the blonde. "Just so you know; I don't really have a plan. But, like a moth to a flame, I know he'll come around."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"No, but I think it's fair that you know what you're getting in to."

"Lovely."

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored," Bakura complained, face resting on a makeshift table. Like a creep at a bar, Bakura had found a corner to sit in and was watching the Amane's crew work again. Although they were progressing well, he was not satisfied with how much time had passed. Being stranded on a planet didn't offer many options in entertainment, and he was sick of the dreary atmosphere already. The station was large, which he soon discovered while exploring, but none of the computers worked and he had not seen another living being despite finding traces. For hours until the crew finally woke up, he'd been wandering around the desolate hallways and concluded that he wasn't as fascinated as he thought he'd be.<p>

The sun was long gone and so it was easy for him to settle behind some rubble in a wall a good distance away without the blasted miira noticing. His black spacesuit helped him blend in, no doubt. Paired with his sleek helmet, it would be hard for anyone to see him. The only indication that he was there was the white hair that peeked out. It was a double edge sword though. Despite having sharp eyes, the tinted visor made it more difficult to see. It was like wearing sunglasses inside a room with all the blinds closed and lights turned off.

Although the miira was no threat to him, she was on high alert and would undoubtedly sense and bring attention to him if he got any closer or made any sudden noises. A bit annoying, really. However, he didn't feel like stirring up trouble until they were finished. He was an ass, but he wasn't about to derail their progress and risk staying on this planet for any longer than he needed. Even if he was dying a slow death from boredom, the ship comes first.

Sneering, he observed as the miira stood up for the second time in five minutes. Without a doubt, she was checking to see if their beloved captain was returning. Idiot. He was watching when the captain suddenly left camp for reasons he wasn't interested in, and he'd toyed with the idea of following. In the end, he decided that he didn't want to trek through dust and rusty metal anymore than he already did.

He sat there for a couple minutes more. Idly, his mind told him his legs would cramp up if he didn't stretch them soon. It was almost an hour now and there was still no sign of the captain. Perhaps he'll go after the seraphim after all. The boy-scout would probably be there too. Making up his mind, Bakura stood up noiselessly. He turned to glance at the crew one last time and stopped. He glared for a second before a wicked grin stretched across his masked face as his eyes zoomed in on the miira.

"Looks like the party's about to start."

* * *

><p>Ryou led him to another desolate hallway, stopping outside a closed off room. The seraphim pressed his ear against the door and pulled away with a shake of his head.<p>

"Maybe he's not in the station anymore," Mariku said.

Ever since he joined up with Ryou, the two of them have had no luck in drawing out the wayward aeroge. He had stopped checking his watch a long time ago, but he was sure their one hour limit was up. Not like Ryou cared very much, Mariku had learned by now that the captain didn't intend on keeping his word to his crew. Not until he accomplished his goal.

_"They'll worry,"_ Ryou had admitted earlier after Mariku alerted him of the dwindling minutes for the umpteenth time, _"but Setsuna knows it's better for them to stay put and not wander around lest we miss each other and start another goose chase."_

The captain stopped walking again and sighed, flashlight pointing to the floor.

"Perhaps you're right," Ryou said, voice laced with the barest trace of defeat. "I felt so sure that Bakura would be here somewhere though. It would make sense to stay close to the ship, no doubt to leech a ride."

"Or hijack it," Mariku thought. He had enough sense to not say that aloud. The blonde remembered clearly how touchy Ryou was about the Amane, and how he snapped when Bakura merely suggested it. Instead, he decided on another point of conversation.

"So you really didn't find any sign of him before I found you?"

"Well, it was more like _I_ found _you_," Ryou corrected airily, "but yes, I couldn't find a single clue." The seraphim seemed to mull over something as he dryly looked at their surroundings. "It's kind of hard to find something amiss when everything looks like a mess though."

"Understatement of the century," Mariku grumbled. "I know I said I'd shut up about the time, but we can't keep walking around in the dark—figuratively and literally. I think we should head back now."

He could see Ryou's shoulders tense up, and Mariku mentally prepared for another argument. However, the tension left the captain as soon as it came, flowing out with a heavy exhale.

"Alright."

Mariku had to restrain himself from almost blurting out a "Really?!" or else Ryou just might change his mind to spite him. "Alright," he echoed instead and started walking back the way they came. He glanced behind him to see Ryou hesitate, but reluctantly follow. That was fine. The captain could be pouty as much as he wanted. As long as they got back to the crew with no incidents, locked the ship down, and got the hell out of there, they'd be okay. It's not like the pirate could follow after them in the pod—that thing was totaled.

He was relieved that they hadn't run into Bakura, although he'd be damned if he ever confessed that. Something about the aeroge just bothers him. It's safe to say that Mariku was having second thoughts about helping Ryou. He couldn't in good conscious let Ryou run around by himself, but they were stupid to think anything good would come out of this excursion. They didn't even have a proper plan for crying out loud!

If anything, 'hunting' the elusive space pirate by using Ryou as a lure was possibly the stupidest thing they could do. Now that Mariku thought about it, they were just wasting time—time that would be better used getting off this god damn abandoned planet. He was certain that the crew would've finished repairs by now, and if they were all together like Mariku initially wanted, they could've already been out in space. Although Mariku finally understood why Ryou was so fixated with exploring, he couldn't understand why Ryou was so fixated on incapacitating Bakura. What was wrong with just fixing the ship and getting the fuck out of there before a wild pirate catches wind of it? There's no need to hunt him down when they could lock the doors and fly out as soon as they could. He wasn't an expert on alien biology but he knew for sure that aeroges didn't have fucking wings.

Ryou's expedition definitely had something to do with his little grudge and most definitely didn't involve anything noble like 'protecting the crew.' It was clear that Ryou wanted to get back at the pirate for whatever he did. Even though Mariku was curious before, he didn't give a damn about it anymore. Ryou could keep acting like an idiot for all he cared. He just wanted to forget all of this and get to Athilia like he was supposed to.

Internally seething now that he was finally paying attention to the thoughts that had been swirling around his mind for the past hour, Mariku took a deep breath and ignored the weird look Ryou gave him. Losing his temper now would only incite Ryou's and lead to an argument about why Mariku bothered to come in the first place. Just another waste of time.

Despite his second bout of internal ranting, Mariku's awareness did not dampen. He felt a familiar shiver run down his spine and eased his quick stride into a slow tread. Ryou noticed the change of pace and matched Mariku's movement.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow. Even though they had thrown in the towel, the seraphim still kept a subtle glow.

"Nothing. I had the urge to sneeze, but it passed," Mariku announced, albeit a little loudly. He then resumed his previous pace and Ryou hastened to keep up with the blonde's brisk walk. Barely turning his head, Mariku managed to catch Ryou's eyes. He put a finger to his lips.

A brief look of elation washed over Ryou's face and was quickly replaced with determination. His eyes practically screamed, "Bakura!"

Mariku didn't share Ryou's excitement. Instead, he felt dread creeping in. They were probably halfway back to the ship—what great luck to run into the pirate now that they were so close to safety. Swallowing back his nervousness, Mariku concentrated on listening to the soft footfalls that tried to match their own. They were getting closer. Unlike when Mariku first felt eyes on him, Bakura seemed intent on finally fulfilling their wish of finding him. Now all he had to do was figure out when Bakura would strike.

At least it was two against one. A treacherous part of his mind whispered that numbers meant nothing when it was Bakura, but he squashed it. No. They could do this. Bakura hurt his pride when the aeroge tossed him around like a ragdoll; this is a chance for payback. Out of the corner of his eye, Mariku saw one of Ryou's hands rest in his pocket—no doubt gripping the knife hidden there.

Yeah. Ok. They could do this. Whatever beef Ryou had with the aeroge would surely power the seraphim during their fight. And if they start to lose, maybe the commotion would alert the crew. They couldn't be too far away now, and loud noises would definitely echo, right?

Mariku could feel Ryou's eyes boring into him. The captain was waiting for a signal. He probably couldn't pinpoint Bakura's location and was relying on Mariku for that. He was trained, after all.

Alright.

Mariku took calming breaths, slowing his racing heart until he could finally focus. It was time to put all his hard work during boot camp to practice. With effort, he erased his doubts and concentrated on the facts. Judging by the sound—as faint as it was—Bakura was to the right, closer to Mariku. Ryou had said that the gun was missing when they all came to, so the pirate certainly had it in his possession. Mariku was going on a limb to assume the pirate had no intention of using it, because Bakura unquestionably had the ability to do so before they noticed him. Still, it'd be advantageous to get it as soon as possible before the aeroge changed his mind. Additionally, Mariku hoped that Bakura was oblivious to the fact that they knew he was there. Mariku was aware of the aeroge's naturally enhanced senses, so he had been careful when he signaled to Ryou. He was sure that Bakura didn't see—great eyesight or not. It was only up to chance that Bakura hadn't been around to overhear them earlier.

"He's about the same height as Ryou," he thought quickly. If he aimed his flashlight correctly, it'll blind the aeroge momentarily. Bakura's eyes logically would've adjusted to the darkness like theirs have. However, despite the perks of enhanced eyesight, this would be the one time it became a disadvantage.

It was slight, but Mariku noticed right away. That last footfall had been heavier. Bakura was getting ready to strike. Straining his ears to listen to anymore changes, Mariku started a mental countdown.

"Three."

Metal creak.

"Two."

A rustle of fabric.

"One."

Soft intake of breath.

It was now or never.

Whirling around, Mariku aimed the beam towards where Bakura's face should've been. There was a hiss as their assailant reeled back. Ryou sprung forward, knife in hand as he raised his arm to slash. However, Ryou's eyes widened at what he saw and the slight hesitance was enough for him to be knocked back, a whip-like crack masking the captain's pained grunt.

Mariku had prepared to attack as soon as Ryou did, but his confusion stalled him. Only one thought crossed his mind.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, but the chapter's finally up. I wrote a finished draft a few days ago, but decided to cut some parts. Although, the good news is that I have a third of the next chapter ready. I'm also done with the semester so I'll use the break to keep writing. Ahahaha unfortunately, I've started playing Maplestory again so my productivity is definitely going down the drain...**

**As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and critiques are appreciated too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>"And I'm done!"<p>

Blinking a couple times to moisten his dry eyes, Setsuna leaned back on his haunches. It had been difficult working with only the ship's spotlights to aid his eyes, but he finally finished. However, it would be the last time he worked on the projectors for a _long_ time. It was too much of a strain, staring at the mechanical objects' tiny pieces. There was a reason why Vera was the one who usually helped Jak with this kind of stuff. Miiras had better eyesight and dexterous fingers. Outside of water, Setsuna wasn't very useful in day to day tasks that required coordination. Of course, given how long he'd been away from his home planet, Setsuna was no average pluophilo. He had adapted and the crew could easily trust in his skills.

Pressing a hidden button inside the projector, the mechanism activated and hovered back into place inside the ship. Setsuna's back cracked and popped as he stretched. Clear eyes roved around the small lit area. It was always fascinating when they landed on a new planet. The pluophilo found satisfaction in reaching new destinations (whether or not they got there on purpose), and he was sure that Ryou felt the same way too.

Setsuna wasn't one to stick around—one of the reasons he stuck out from the other pluophilos—and he had flitted from ship to ship before he met Ryou. He always moved on because the longer you stick around, the more lackluster everything gets. You get stuck in a routine, hanging around the same crewmembers, seeing the same people, going to the same places. Yet, when Setsuna found himself employed under Ryou, the pluophilo knew right away that he'd be staying for a long time. Maybe it was because Ryou was a seraphim (a rarity to see nowadays), or maybe it was because he sensed another wayfaring spirit. Either way, Setsuna knew Ryou would be a fine captain to serve under indefinitely.

Although they had fallen into routine many times—too many times if Setsuna really thought about it—there was something about Ryou that always shocked the system. The pluophilo wasn't sure if he was the only crewmember who noticed, but every once in a while, excitement never failed to follow after their captain. If Setsuna didn't know any better, he'd say that Ryou was a magnet, drawing things in, good or bad.

He'd never admit it, for fear of facing Ryou's wrath, but this situation they found themselves in was definitely a break from the norm, and therefore exciting. There was no fault in having an adventure, although he could do without the psychotic-space-pirate-running-loose-in-the-dark aspect. He had never found himself in any kind of life or death situation before, and so didn't quite know what to do. But! Now that they were here, safe and alive at least, Setsuna didn't feel too worried. They'll be getting off soon and leaving that dreadful pirate behind—wherever he is.

The pluophilo massaged his shoulders and noticed for the first time that the entire area was quiet.

"Jak must've finished too," he said to himself, standing up and patting off dust.

The three of them had all become immersed in their own bubbles of concentration. Setsuna couldn't remember the last time they were so focused, but none of them had felt like talking, and so he didn't pay his fellow crewmembers much attention. Vera had gotten antsy anyway, and Setsuna wasn't fond of talking to the miira when she was that high-strung. It was infectious and he didn't want any more bad vibes. It would've been a pain having to shout over Jak's hammering anyway.

Glancing up, he could make out the faint outline of Vera's silhouette, hunched over and tense. To his amusement, she hadn't moved at all from her perch—she must still be waiting for Ryou to come back. It had already been an hour or so, and there was still no sign of him. Nevertheless, Setsuna didn't fret over that fact. Mariku had gone after him and Setsuna felt sure that the blonde wouldn't let his captain get into trouble. An Academy student (or would be, if they could finally get the poor passenger to Athilia) had to have some merits, right? Despite working with Jak and Vera for a couple years now, Setsuna was more comfortable leaving his captain in the hands of someone with military training. Jak, although capable of smashing someone's skull in with a well aimed fist, was too ungraceful to really be up to par with an aeroge. And Vera was too skittish to last in a proper fight.

"But," Setsuna thought affectionately, "at least she tries."

The pluophilo edged around the ship until he reached the other side. He whistled. It wasn't pretty, but at least there were no more gaping holes or ugly scars. The patchwork adds character to a ship anyway!

"I can't wait until we get out of here," Jak said gruffly, wiping away grime from his face and hands. "Ryou _has_ to let us go to Kehiri now."

"I want to go to Kaiba Land. I hear they're building a new one there."

"Bah! There's too many of those around and they're all the same in any case." The xirq scrunched his face, making the cracks in his thick skin more pronounced.

"C'mon, you have to admit they're still pretty cool. I bet there's going to be new stuff this time. I read somewhere that Kaiba's been doing some hush-hush work."

"Geez, you're way too into your gossip magazines." Jak shook his head, tone teasing. "Well, what does Vera think? I bet she'd rather go to a resort instead of a theme park."

"Nah, she got her way the last vacation we took. It's our turn now!" Setsuna protested playfully.

"Hey, where is she anyway? Still up on the ship?"

"Last I checked."

"Better get her down then." Jak shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea what her problem is, but it better not have been an excuse to get out of work."

"Oh, don't be so hard on her. You know how antsy Vera gets sometimes. It's better to just let her sit it out and calm down."

Surprisingly, the miira hadn't said a word. With her hearing, Setsuna was sure she would've argued about where their next vacation destination was going to be or at least speak up to tell Jak to shut his trap.

Jak snorted. "I wouldn't be saying anything if she hadn't skipped out so much in the past."

Chuckling, the pluophilo stepped back a few paces from the xirq. Cupping his webbed hands to his mouth, he called out to the still form which he could barely distinguish. "Oi, Vera! Let's go inside."

"Yeah scaredy-cat, if we wait out here, the monsters might get to us," Jak hollered in a teasing manner.

There was no response.

Setsuna and Jak paused in their snickering and exchanged curious looks.

"C'mon Vera! Let's go —y'know, where it's warm?" Jak frowned impatiently. "I was just joking! Don't be mad."

"Yeah! Ryou will come around eventually. We can clean up the inside of the Amane if it'll keep your mind off it."

"What? Dude, I just spent the whole day fixing the outside. I don't want to clean," Jak complained, elbowing the pluophilo.

Setsuna shushed him and waited for a response. Was Vera ignoring them?

Raising a nonexistent eyebrow, Jak asked, "Is she sulking?"

"I don't know," Setsuna sighed. "Help me up, will you? I'll get her to come down."

"Alright, but if it turns out we've been talking to thin air this whole time, and she's already inside the ship, I'm going to throw an ugly fit," Jak said, easily lifting the pluophilo up until he got a firm grip on the ship's side.

"You're already ugly," Setsuna grinned, scaling up the ship slowly. He was slightly jealous of the fact that Vera always managed to climb it so easily.

"Well aren't you a comedian," the xirq replied, arms crossed. A sharp clatter abruptly caught Jak's attention.

"Maybe that's Ryou—'bout time he showed up," Jak said, turning away to investigate. As the xirq walked further to the edges of the lit area, Setsuna heard him muttering. "I'm going to throttle Vera if she's messing with us though."

Shaking his head in a mix of amusement and exasperation, Setsuna ignored Jak and continued climbing. When he was finally able to haul himself up and stand, he noticed Vera's figure right away. She was still in her hunched position, knees drawn to her chest and arms draped over them. The miira didn't turn around to acknowledge the pluophilo as he walked towards her. Although he couldn't see her face, Setsuna could just picture her pouting.

"Definitely sulking," Setsuna thought wryly.

"Hey, get up," Setsuna said, gently prodding the miira's back with his foot. "It won't help anyone if you catch a cold, and Ryou will definitely not let you hear the end of it if he finds out that you were too stubborn to wait inside."

He frowned when her left arm slipped off her knees, thumping against the ship's metal outer shell and resting limply by her side.

"Vera?"

Setsuna crouched beside her, hand on her shoulder. With growing dread, he stared as she fell back against him. Even with his poor eyesight in the dark, Setsuna could see with clarity the matted blood-soaked fur around her throat, the clouded eyes, and the way her lips were parted in a frozen cry that no one had heard.

His brain barely registered the fact that Vera was _dead_. He could only stare at the open wound on her neck. Blood had already clotted, although a dark liquid still lingered around the slash marks. Setsuna's heart started racing as thoughts bombarded him. When did this happen? How could they have not noticed? Who did this? Was it Bakura? Is he still here? Is Ryou safe? Are we next? Am I going to die?

His heart stopped when he heard Jak shout followed by a crash. Adrenaline pulsed in his veins and he suddenly became aware of a presence just behind him. In a moment of blind self-preservation, Setsuna felt his legs kick out and send himself tumbling over the edge of the Amane. In the darkness, he could see something lash out as he was falling, missing him only to mutilate Vera's body that his arms were still clinging to his chest.

A morose cry was cut short when he landed, air knocked right out of him. In a daze, Setsuna could vaguely feel Vera's cold blood dripping onto him and the pangs of pain racing underneath his bandages. His body kicked into overdrive when something landed a few feet away, no doubt his attacker—Vera's murderer.

Shakily, he pushed Vera off of him and scuttled back while staring up at the approaching figure. His pulse was screaming in his ears and he clumsily rolled to the right when the alien lunged. Sharp claws scraped against metal, and he could hear an angry snarl as the attacker snapped its teeth. Stumbling, Setsuna got up and ran.

"Jak?!" the pluophilo yelled, not thinking straight. "Jak, are you there?"

Panic was rising inside him when all he could hear was ragged breathing behind him. They were closing in on him! With all the power his tense leg muscles could give, Setsuna launched himself forward, crashing right into the toolbox Jak had yet to put away. He could feel all too clearly the sudden breeze on his exposed back—he'd narrowly escaped a painful slash with only shredded clothes. He shivered at the thought of those razor-sharp nails tearing into his flesh.

Fumbling, Setsuna grabbed the closest thing to him—a hammer—and swung. The alien hissed as it dodged, sending spit flying onto the pluophilo's face. He swung again for good measure, hoping to keep his assailant away with the threat of a weapon.

"Setsuna!"

"Jak?!"

He didn't dare take his eyes off the alien, but he knew Jak was close by. Relief filled him up and gave him the drive to fight. To the side, Setsuna heard grunting; no doubt it was another scuffle. The hammer felt heavy and he soon found himself having to grip it with both hands. His palms were sweating so much that he was afraid he'd drop it.

Under the light of the ship, Setsuna saw the alien's face morph into a malicious sneer, sharp fangs glinting dangerously. He'd never seen this species before and could only assume that they were uncivilized. The aliens were trying to kill them! His eyes widened as the alien rushed him. There was no time for him to make a full swing and so he opted to just dodge with the best of his ability. A part of him wanted to abandon the hammer and find another weapon he could actually wield, but then it would leave him defenseless. He got the feeling that with his life on the line, his fists wouldn't cut it.

An undignified yelp escaped his lips when the alien's tail whipped out, sweeping Setsuna right off his feet and onto his back. To his dismay, the hammer slipped from his grasp. When he tried to grab it, the alien stomped on his arm with one foot. Through wide eyes, he could see claws digging into the fabric of his sleeve. For the second time tonight, all the air in his lungs was pushed out.

Struggling beneath the weight of the alien's other foot, Setsuna felt his fear surging as the pressure increased. The alien looked down at him, bloodlust evident in its eyes. It was snarling something at him in a language Setsuna couldn't understand. Would the alien crush his heart or let him die of suffocation? Fortunately, he didn't have to find out the answer, because the alien was knocked away by a piece of rubble.

"Fuck off!" Jak howled. The xirq must've thrown it, because Setsuna finally saw him in the edges of his vision. Taking in gulps of air, the pluophilo used every ounce of his energy to put distance between him and the alien. Amidst the fear and adrenaline, Setsuna could feel his body aching and trembling.

"Are you alri—"

The words were cut short. Jak lurched forwards, gasping and swearing. Seeing Setsuna's plight had distracted him from his own enemy, who had recovered just in time to catch the xirq with his guard down. The alien latched onto Jak, claws raking down his back. The xirq's thick hide offered minimal protection because the sharp nails managed to draw blood after a few moments of repeated motions. Blood splattered everywhere before Jak was able to shake the alien off.

The alien started hissing and spitting in the same strange language as the other one—they were the same species. The pair of aliens looked haggard; Setsuna could easily tell that underneath the scraps of fabric, scaly skin was stretched tautly by jutting bone. Despite their gaunt appearance, they were vicious. Their eyes swam with hunger and ferocious rage. It was the look of an animal on its last dregs of life, and he knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight. Unless Fortune decided to look down favorably on them, Setsuna realized with trepidation that he and Jak probably wouldn't make it out alive. Had Ryou met a grisly end as well?

"How stupid," the pluophilo thought disjointedly. "I'm so stupid."

Jak was wheezing now, and it looked like he could barely stand. Coughing roughly, the xirq shuffled over to where Setsuna was, hauling the pluophilo onto his feet. Setsuna staggered a bit from the sudden weight of Jak leaning on him, but remained upright. Worry ran through him at the sound of Jak's quick intakes of breath in his ear—how wounded was he?

The weight suddenly left him as the xirq reared back to punch the alien that launched itself towards them. Grappling, the two had a power struggle before the xirq managed to pin the alien down. Sweat poured from his brow, the exertion taking its toll as Jak resisted the pain of having the skin on his arms torn apart by the alien's rabid clawing.

Setsuna looked around quickly and grabbed a piece of torn metal—probably from the station's roof—and gripped it tightly despite how it cut into his hand. In an act of desperation, Setsuna brought the metal down. To his dismay, instead of lodging into the alien's neck, it merely bounced off. Fabric fell away to reveal hard scales. With a sinking feeling, Setsuna realized that all of the alien's vital areas were most likely protected by it.

The blood that dripped from Jak's arms acted as a lubricant and the alien wriggled free from the xirq's grasp. A cry of frustration left Jak's lips, and he scrambled to get a hold of the alien's retreating form. It proved fruitless however, because the alien joined its partner and they both circled around the two. It sounded like they were laughing.

Jak shakily stood, but he had to grab onto Setsuna's shoulder to prevent himself from swaying. Alarm gripped Setsuna when the xirq suddenly dropped to his knees, any remaining strength rapidly slipping away. Sweat and blood glistened on his skin and Jak parted his lips, breath raspy. His eyes took on a glazed, feverish look.

"C'mon man, stay with me!" Setsuna said, shaking the xirq urgently. Blood kept flowing freely even though his wounds didn't look fatally deep.

"Jak's condition can't be from blood loss," the pluophilo thought erratically. "He's gigantic—he has a lot!" He almost whimpered, but he didn't want the aliens to get the satisfaction.

"Get up, please!"

The xirq remained motionless, only staring up at Setsuna's desperate face. His mouth moved but no words came out, all of his efforts concentrated on breathing. He could tell that Jak's vision was becoming unfocused. Around him, the aliens kept circling like predators. They were snickering and saying something to each other, but Setsuna couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand!

The aliens seemed to settle on an agreement of sorts, because one stepped back while the other attacked. Setsuna barely had time to brace himself before searing pain ripped across his chest. He cried out in agony, but brought the metal, still in his hand, to swipe at the alien's face—it seemed like one of the few parts that weren't covered in scales. The alien hardly flinched, only pulling back to scowl and spit back something in a foreign language before continuing the assault.

The pluophilo defended to the best of his abilities. Behind the alien, Setsuna could see its partner watching in amusement, urging the other on with snappish remarks. His vision was beginning to get startling blurry, but in a haze, Setsuna could make out another figure moving in the dark.

"H-help…!"

With all the strength he could muster, Setsuna fought back against the alien pinning him. Grotesque satisfaction filled him when he somehow plunged the metal into one of the alien's eyes. It yowled and drew back a little, allowing Setsuna enough space to kick the alien. Glassy eyes roved around the small lit area in hopes of finding the figure he had seen among the shadows. Sweat was collecting on his brow and his body felt like it was on fire. Overwhelming despair engulfed him when he saw no savior. All he could do was weakly defend against attacks as the aliens jeered at him.

He felt like he could just die right there when another alien joined them. It was hopeless.

* * *

><p>Mariku stood frozen in place, flashlight still locked onto the figure.<p>

"That's not Bakura!" his mind screamed.

Ryou hastily joined Mariku by his side, uncertainty clearly written across his face. He held the knife out at the figure in a threatening manner. The other alien only tensed. Its eyes narrowed, having already adjusted to the sudden light, and flitted between Mariku, Ryou, and the knife.

"Who are you?" the alien bit out in an accented tongue. Judging by the voice, it was male. With the minimal lighting, Mariku could make out blonde shoulder-length hair and a few spots of scales on his face. Bright lavender eyes stared back at him and Mariku shuddered at how eerily similar the alien's slit pupils were to Bakura's. Behind the alien, he could see a scaly tail swishing back and forth warily—that must have been what hit Ryou. Despite the obvious differences, he was a humanoid alien like Ryou and Bakura. Mariku wracked his brain trying to come up with a name, but he came away with nothing. He'd never seen this race before.

"I think we're the ones who should be asking that, seeing as you attacked us first," Ryou retorted. The seraphim absently rubbed his chest, the front of his shirt and spacesuit torn to reveal lightly scratched skin.

The alien didn't argue back and only continued to analyze them. Finally, he spoke up.

"You're not with _them_, are you?"

"With who?" Ryou asked, guard up. Mariku shifted from foot to foot. The alien didn't seem like he was about to attack any time soon, but who knows?

At that response, the alien relaxed. He stood up a bit straighter and held his hands up, a sign of surrender. Ryou likewise lowered his arm, although the knife still pointed at the alien.

"There are others here—like me. It's a very small handful, but they're vicious."

Mariku opened his mouth to say that he looked pretty vicious too, what with the whole stalking and lunging, but the alien interrupted him.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the alien said hurriedly. "I haven't eaten in a long time so it's a bit hard to think straight. I was afraid you were one of them."

"And who exactly is this 'them' you keep talking about?" Ryou interrogated; tone suspicious.

"We were part of a crew," the alien supplied, eyeing the knife nervously. His eyes flicked up to look at Ryou's. "We crash-landed here and have been stuck for—for years. I think. It's hard to tell…" The alien closed his eyes and shuddered at a distant memory.

"M-most of the crew have become savages. It's gotten too dangerous here," the alien stammered. He looked around their surroundings for a moment—most likely checking to make sure it was just the three of them.

Ryou caught Mariku's eyes with a questioning look, but the blonde could only shrug. He had no idea what to do in this situation either. This new information confirmed his suspicions about the station though. It was too dangerous to wander around. A small part of him wanted to say, "I told you so" to Ryou, but he had a feeling the captain wouldn't appreciate it.

"My name's Namu," the alien said after an awkward silence.

"Ryou," the seraphim responded slowly.

"Mariku."

"So, I'm assuming you guys are stuck here too. I was sleeping, but I woke up when I heard a loud bang." Namu scratched his head, almost sheepishly. "I was a little afraid to check it out though. I thought the others were up to something."

By this point, Ryou was no longer threatening the alien with the knife, although he still had it out. "No, our ship crashed, but it can still fly. My crew is fixing it right now."

"Really?!" Namu exclaimed, face lighting up with excitement. "Does this mean you'll be leaving? You're going to get off this planet?!"

"Uh—yeah," Ryou said, stepping back a little. The other alien's fervor caught him off guard.

Namu stepped closer, eyes shining. "Can you take me with you? Please?"

Ryou seemed to stutter, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Namu was getting way too excited. The seraphim looked at Mariku, but he could only shrug again. It wasn't his ship so _he_ didn't have the right to call the shots. The alien seemed harmless though, despite the sharp claws on his hands and feet and the long tail that kept swishing behind him. Aside from their initial meeting, Namu had yet to do anything remotely aggressive, and he spoke earnestly. Mariku was curious too. How did Namu survive for years on this planet?

"S-sure," Ryou finally said.

The alien seemed pleased with the answer and he bounced on his heels.

"Thank you so much!"

Namu then settled into another relaxed stance and smiled. Mariku caught a glimpse of sharp canines protruding slightly and had to frown at that. Namu was trying to be friendly, but it still looked unsettling. It was a good thing Namu wasn't looking for a fight—those teeth alone could kill! He also noticed with a pitying glance that the alien looked half starved. His clothes hung limply against a skinny frame and a hint of dark circles rimmed his eyes.

A trained eye also noted absentmindedly that underneath the bronze colored skin, lean muscle rippled.

"No problem…" Ryou said, face a mix of emotions. He turned around and continued on their path before all of this. "Just follow us, I guess."

Namu easily fell into step with Mariku. The blonde gave the alien an awkward smile which Namu cheerily returned. Although there were many questions he wanted to ask, Mariku figured it'd be best to talk once they got back to the Amane. Now that they knew there were other people lurking somewhere in the station, they couldn't risk being overheard until they reached safety. It was strange how Ryou and Mariku—or even the crew—hadn't come into contact with the so called "savages." Surely the loud noise of the ship's crash-landing would've alerted them like how it had woken Namu up, but Mariku wouldn't question their luck. It was fortunate that they bumped into Namu instead of Bakura. At least the alien provided useful information, and maybe later he could tell them where they were.

Ryou had long turned off his weird glowing ability, and so there was no longer a beacon giving away their position. With just the light of their flashlights pointing to the ground, the three of them maneuvered their way around fallen debris and ramshackle equipment.

Out of nowhere, three loud shots rang out. Ryou froze and Mariku could practically see his heart jump into his throat. The fear that flashed in the captain's face belied his thoughts: three shots for three crewmembers. Even before the echo of the gunshots died out, Ryou was already sprinting.

"It's coming from the ship!"

Ryou didn't have to shout twice for Mariku to dash after him. He didn't pause to check, but he knew Namu was keeping up with them. More shots ricocheted around the empty halls, spurring the captain onwards.

"I'll kill him I'll kill him I'll kill him…!" The seraphim panted.

Even though Ryou was by no means fat, he was surprised by how fast the seraphim could run and jump over hidden obstacles in the darkness. If it were in any other situation, Mariku would've been thoroughly impressed. However, seeing as the crew was as good as dead, and the ship susceptible to pirates with greedy fingers, now was not the time to marvel at the wondrous display of pure adrenaline.

In no time, they burst through the little hole they'd entered ages ago. The clearing created by the crash was shrouded in darkness, much like everything else in the station, but the Amane stood out with its spotlights turned on. Even from their distance they could tell something was very wrong. There was no sign of the crew.

"Maybe they're on the other side of the ship," Ryou whispered, creeping forwards as quickly as he could without alerting anyone of their presence. The captain's suspicions were confirmed as the closer they got, the more they could hear hisses and growls. There was a fight going on.

A spark of hope lit in Ryou's eyes, and Mariku silently wished that the crew would be alive when they got to other side.

The captain slapped a hand to his mouth, cutting short a wail that was surely a combination of horror and agony. In a heap in front of them lay Vera, blood pooling underneath her still body. Mariku felt himself grow cold, but he shook that feeling off. He couldn't let shock settle into his system or he might as well be dead too. Roughly, Mariku grabbed Ryou by the shoulder and urged him to keep moving. The miira was gone, but there might be a chance to save Setsuna and Jak. Now that they knew exactly how dire the situation was, they had to stay focused.

The captain seemed numb, but then in a surge of despair his expression exploded in fury. Determination took hold in his eyes again, and the captain charged forwards without a second glance.

"Bakura!" the seraphim howled, brandishing his knife. "I'll kill you!"

"As much as I'd _love_ to be the object of your hate, I'm kind of busy right now," Bakura said, voice strained.

For a second, Ryou paused and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to take in the entire scene. Mariku soon joined the captain while Namu edged after them slowly. Currently, Bakura was in a deadlock with another alien—one that was the same race as Namu. Behind him lay a body. Although its head was crushed by a large chunk of rubble, it wasn't hard to say that it was of the same race. Setsuna stood a few feet away, looking sickly and worn but alive nonetheless. The pluophilo was tiredly swinging a jagged piece of metal at another alien who was bleeding profusely from several bullet wounds. To the captain's dismay, Jak was motionless on his chest. It was hard to tell if the xirq was breathing, but judging by the lacerations all over his body and the blood that pooled sickeningly, Ryou couldn't keep his hopes up.

The alien fighting with Bakura caught sight of the new additions and called out what seemed like a name in a foreign tongue. The alien dodging Setsuna's attacks, which were beginning to slow down, also chimed in. It spoke rapidly and excitedly, its one remaining eye gleaming. Namu was the only one who understood the other aliens, because he responded in the same language, voice tinged with a hidden emotion. Mariku stumbled a bit when Namu suddenly rushed past him. The alien beside the pluophilo was chanting something gleefully, but then stopped in shock when Namu dragged his claws down the alien's face. It spluttered and stared at Namu, murmuring in a croaking voice. Namu responded again in a careless tone before pushing the alien onto the ground.

With speed too fast for the alien to process, Namu gripped the alien's neck and dug his wicked claws into its belly. The alien shrieked, writhing beneath Namu in panic and scratching at his arms. The fabric of his sleeves tore away to reveal bronze colored scales that protected against the alien's frantic attack.

Nostrils flaring, Namu paid the alien no mind and dug his hand deeper into the hole he'd made until his entire arm was almost engulfed. With one final wail, the alien shook before ceasing its movements completely. Namu removed his hand, dropping a still beating heart.

Mariku and Ryou watched in sick fascination but were broken out of their stupor by an enraged cry. The alien that was in a deadlock with Bakura glared at Namu who still remained crouched over the dead body. It started hissing something vehemently. Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Bakura threw the alien off balance. This brought its attention back, and it snapped at Bakura, body shaking in uncontrolled fury.

"Don't just fucking stand there like idiots—do something!" Bakura growled in annoyance.

Ryou stared at the pirate for a moment, face unreadable. With a snort, he turned away and rushed towards Setsuna who collapsed amidst all the action.

Bakura rolled his eyes and batted the alien away with a crowbar he'd been holding. He caught Mariku's eyes.

"_Well?! _Help me hold the motherfucker down, damn it!"

Mariku hesitated. It was in their best interest if Bakura was out of the picture. But on the other hand, if Bakura was having trouble with the alien, and the pirate died, there was no way he'd stand a chance. Ryou was too busy dragging Setsuna away from the commotion to offer him any help should he need it, and Namu was strangely at Jak's side, staring at the xirq. There was no time for him to bound over to Mariku's side if he became endangered.

"Any day now!"

Bakura jumped this way and that, carefully dodging the alien's claws and tail. Surprisingly enough, the aeroge didn't have a scratch on him, but most of his energy seemed spent on avoiding direct contact.

"Ryou might just kill me for this," Mariku thought wryly before pouncing on the alien's back. It grunted at the sudden weight, but did not fall. Holding on for dear life, Mariku could feel the beginnings of a headache as the alien shook itself left and right. Searing pain clouded his vision when the alien dug its claws into one of his arms. Bakura made a sound of victory and banged the alien's head with a tossed crowbar. He danced back and reached into a back pouch, pulling out bullets and reloading the gun he'd pilfered.

With one eye closed, the aeroge aimed. For a brief moment, Mariku wondered if Bakura would aim for its head and risk shooting him in the process. His worries dissipated though as the bullets lodged itself into the alien's belly. It groaned and buckled down onto its knees—the pain of being shot and Mariku's added weight seeming too much for it.

Not missing a beat, Mariku shoved his hand at the back of the alien's head. Beneath the fabric, he could feel hard scales preventing his attempts at snapping its neck. A minor setback. With no other options, Mariku settled with just pinning the alien down. Several times he was almost bucked off. Despite the alien's wounds and starved looking state, its strength was enormous.

As soon as the alien was down, Bakura wasted no time dashing away. Mariku cursed, but he'd expected as much. Of course Bakura would screw him over at a crucial moment. Maybe he should've let the aeroge die; Ryou sure had the right idea. All of his muscles screamed as he struggled to hold the alien down. Sweat collected at his brow and his body felt like it was on fire. For a second, his vision seemed to double and Mariku thought he might throw up.

To his relief, Bakura returned, proving his accusations false. The aeroge was hauling a large metal contraption in his arms. With effort, Bakura lifted it up above his head, grunting as he did so.

"I'd back away now if I were you," the pirate said, grinning.

In one smooth motion, Bakura bashed the alien's head. Mariku had heeded his warning just in time and sat back on the alien's legs, grabbing onto its thrashing tail to stop its movements. He heard the alien hiss and felt it squirm. Grunting again, Bakura lifted up his weapon and sent it crashing down, this time squashing the alien's head. Spurts of blood and other bits splattered on both of them.

Mariku quickly stood up and wiped away the gore in disgust. Bakura stood still, catching his breath before doing the same.

It was then that a realization hit him: what now?

The alien was dead, but they were still left with one that was equally dangerous. The two of them said nothing, but Bakura regarded him with a look that seemed almost amused. Mariku squinted at the pirate, suspicious of his intentions now that their impromptu alliance was over. The cut on his arm throbbed, and Mariku felt a dizzy spell overcome him. He doubled over and thought for the second time that he might be sick.

"Since you helped me back there," Bakura drawled, "I think it's only fair that I return the favor."

"Wha—ouch!"

The pirate was suddenly in front of him; hand on a needle that was jabbed in his arm. He stared dumbly while a clear liquid was injected. He didn't have time to react when another one was inserted in the same rough manner.

"I think two should be enough, since it's just a small scratch," the pirate said, removing both needles and tossing them aside.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Mariku barked, rubbing the sore spots.

"Saving your life, nimrod. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." Bakura then breezed past him, walking confidently towards where Ryou and the others should be.

Mariku stood rooted to the spot until his brain kicked into gear.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" he shouted, shakily hurrying after the pirate. The burning sensations had subsided and he didn't feel like keeling over anymore, but his body still felt as if it was recovering from a fever.

"Watch me," Bakura called back over his shoulder. This only infuriated Mariku even more, and he contemplated if he could break Bakura's legs before he got to Ryou.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is about 2000 words longer than average, but I hope it was two extra thousand words of awesome. I know I'll never have a routine set up for updates, but for as long as I have free time, I want to try uploading a new chapter after I finish another one in advance. So, I actually have the next chapter finished (it's back to the average word count though)and I'll post it as soon as the _next_ next chapter is finished. Or I might just be lazy and post it up a few days later with or without another chapter in the log... IDK!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As always reviews and critiques are appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>A low hiss drew Ryou's attention away from Setsuna. Namu was tense, eyes trained on the figure that had just arrived.<p>

"You're still alive?"

"Why yes. You would know that if you had bothered to stay and help," Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. He then pulled out a gun, its click making Namu hiss again as he stared at the weapon pointing at his head.

"Don't you dare shoot him," Ryou snapped.

"He's one of them, you know," Bakura said, dismissively ignoring the captain's agitation. "I'd be doing you a favor."

"I know he's one of them, you bloody buffoon! I'm not blind!" Ryou said, patience at zero. "But unlike _you_, he's been very helpful."

"I can get rid of him for you, if you'd like," Namu suggested, smiling impishly although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Bakura responded with a sneer, staring at the alien contemptuously. The pirate broke contact to look at Ryou once more, dark expression lifting.

"I'm hurt," the pirate punctuated with a theatrical grasp at his heart, "I can be helpful too, but if you're going to be rude like that, then I might change my mind."

"It's your fault we crashed in the first place," Ryou said icily. "I doubt there's anything else you can do except make my life a living hell."

"That can be arranged—if you ask nicely of course." Bakura chuckled before continuing, "But wouldn't you rather have me help out your poor pet fish?"

At this, Ryou looked down to see Setsuna's condition had yet to get better. It seemed like he was only getting worse, each breath he took was low and raspy and seemed to pain him a great deal. The usually clear eyes were foggy and unfocused, and Setsuna kept blinking as if trying to beat back the darkness that threatened to consume him. The pluophilo's grip on the sleeve of Ryou's shirt weakened, and through the fabric he could feel an unbearable heat.

"What could _you_ possibly do?" Ryou said bitterly, watching as his friend was slowly dying.

He had tried to get Setsuna into the safety of the ship, but any attempts to move him further from the entrance made him groan in pain. The pluophilo was beat, but Ryou, with Namu's assistance, had patched up his wounds as quickly as he could. It didn't seem like Setsuna would die of blood loss, but his blue complexion had become a sickly green. He'd thought of sending Namu to rummage through all their medicine, but he had no idea what ailment Setsuna had, and opted not to for fear of upsetting the pluophilo's system. He had no idea what to do now except wait for the inevitable.

"It's your lucky day!" Bakura crowed, brandishing a needle he'd pulled from a back pouch. "I have just the thing to cure your little friend."

"What the hell is that?" Ryou asked warily. With a small towel he wiped away the sweat on Setsuna's brow. The pluophilo was murmuring something incoherently, but Ryou shushed him gently.

"My spit."

"_What,_" Mariku said, expression contorted in disgust. He had hobbled over just in time to hear that lovely announcement.

The reactions he got from his sudden appearance were mixed. Namu raised an eyebrow (probably wondering why the blond was rubbing his arm and gagging) and Bakura merely smirked in diabolical amusement while Ryou sent him a sour, withering look—yes, the captain was not pleased that Mariku had stayed to help the pirate.

"My spit," Bakura repeated, "the gift of the gods."

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not letting you inject your awful spit into Setsuna!" Ryou finally said in repulsion after the incredulity left him. "You—you god damn sicko!"

"That's a shame, 'cause my spit can clear the poison out of his system. It really will save his life—just ask the boy-scout," Bakura said, jabbing his gun in Mariku's direction. "Feeling better, sugar?"

Mariku opened his mouth to tell Bakura to fuck off, but paused. He actually _did _feel better than before. He felt sick, but it was for an entirely different reason now. Just imagining Bakura's spit flowing through his veins made him want to retch.

"Er—yeah," he said hesitantly, not wanting to respond to Bakura's degrading nickname, but at the same time puzzled by this phenomenon. "Are you like a walking Germ-X bottle, or something?"

Bakura gave him a deadpan look.

"Fucking comedian, I should've just let you die." He rolled his eyes. "Sure. It's much grander than that, you fucker, but if that's the only way your puny brain can comprehend it, then _sure_."

Ryou was quiet during this exchange. If what Mariku said was true, then maybe Bakura really could help Setsuna. A prideful part of him wanted to reject the offer, but one glance at the ailing pluophilo had him reconsidering.

"Will you really save Setsuna?"

"I would've if you had stayed to help me," Bakura said slowly, the beginnings of a grin twitching at his lips, "but now that I really think about, I might just let him die as payback. I already got even with the boy-scout anyway."

A sharp growl escaped Ryou's lips as he glared furiously at Bakura.

"Don't worry. I'll kill him quickly and get the medicine," Namu said, offering his services once more.

Bakura aimed and shot out a warning, barely missing Namu's head. "Hey! Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm trying to make a deal, you fucking zochell scum. You guys are tedious to kill, but all it'll take is a bullet to the head and you're _dead_."

"Joke's on you; I have a hard head," Namu sneered back, although he stilled his movements.

A pained gasp brought their attention back to the situation at hand.

"What do you want," Ryou spat, slowly edging into hysteria and panic as the pluophilo's uneven breathing quickened.

"Just safe passage on your ship," Bakura said airily. "Promise me that and I'll give you all the spit you want."

Ryou closed his eyes. Mariku didn't have to see them to know that they were filled with conflicting emotions.

"Might want to make up your mind quick, or he might just die before it even works."

Ryou clenched his fists so tight that he drew a little blood.

"Fine," the captain relented in defeat. "But if he dies, you can be sure to join him."

The pirate mimicked a yipping dog and walked closer, hooking the gun back onto his belt. "Shut up already and let me do my magic."

None too gently, Bakura pierced Setsuna's sweating skin with the needle. The pluophilo whimpered at the contact, but seemed to have already passed out. When the vial was emptied, Bakura pulled out another needle. And another. And another. He went through six needles before he finally stopped.

"Why did you give him so much? You only gave me two," Mariku asked, suspicious.

"God, do you have a brain? The fish has been stewing in poison for too long—of course he'll need more doses! Now shut up and watch the magic happen!"

Mariku narrowed his eyes but made no comment. Instead, he leaned in to get a look. Setsuna's breathing had evened out and his expression seemed almost tranquil. Slowly but surely, the poison was ebbing away, because the sickly green hue of his skin began changing back to its normal blue.

Ryou placed a hand carefully against Setsuna's forehead.

"He still has a fever," the half-breed murmured. However he looked relieved that Setsuna was no longer in mortal peril.

"That'll go away naturally," Bakura said, standing. "Don't expect him to wake up any time soon though."

Wordlessly, Ryou grabbed Setsuna and gestured at Mariku to grab the pluophilo's legs. Setsuna didn't react at all, which all things considered, wasn't such a bad thing. Things could've ended a lot worse. Together, they slowly made their way into the ship and in the direction of the pluophilo's room. Ryou didn't seem too concerned leaving Namu and Bakura alone—the captain must've secretly hoped that Namu would make his words a reality.

When they both returned to the entrance, they were met with only Bakura.

"Where's Namu?" Ryou demanded.

"Gone to eat his friends," the pirate said nonchalantly.

Ryou scoffed, "As if." He pushed passed the pirate, shooting him a dirty look over his shoulder.

"I don't even get a thank you for my good deed," the pirate drawled, trailing after him.

"What's up with that?" Mariku said, hounding on the pirate before he got too far.

"That's what I'm saying," Bakura said, missing his point, "I've never met anyone so rude before."

"You haven't looked in a mirror then," the blond said drily. "Now answer my question. What's up with you? First you raid our ship, threaten everybody in it, almost get us all _killed_, and now you're _helping_ us? What are you fucking up to?"

Bakura's face was a mask of pure innocence. "I'm not up to something. It's your new buddy you should be worried about." His false cheer dropped and Mariku was met with a familiar face. In a cold voice, dripping with unconcealed malice, Bakura spoke slowly. "I'm the least of your problems _now_."

His red eyes narrowed at Namu who, to Mariku's bewilderment, actually looked like he might eat one of the dead bodies. He was dragging the bodies of the malevolent aliens and dumping them in a pile. His lavender eyes were wide, pupils dilating as the scent of blood no doubt wafted up. Mariku was reminded of just how starved the alien must be if he was driven to the thought of cannibalism.

Mariku tore his eyes away and returned his attention to Bakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to spell it out?" the pirate exclaimed in exasperation. "What I'm saying is: I'm the least likely to kill you all in your sleep."

"Tch, is this your plot to turn us against each other? You'll have to try harder. Namu by far has been the most helpful today than you'll ever be."

"Do you even hear yourself? I save fucking_ two_ lives today and this is how you treat me? You lot must've grown up in some backward ass planet 'cause this shit is starting to get old."

"Do _you_ even hear yourself?" Mariku argued. "If you never showed up, Jak and Vera would still be alive! And you're hardly one to talk, shithead."

"Hey,_ I_ didn't kill them," Bakura growled. With an angry finger, the pirate jabbed in Namu's direction. "_He_ did. And I'm telling you right now: Jak could've still been alive. Big ugly giant definitely would've survived just as long and even longer with the poison than god damn twiggy fishstick. Funny how he didn't, huh? Especially when you and I both _saw_ lizard-boy get close and comfy with him."

"Now, why don't you do us both a favor: _get off my dick!_"

The pirate spat at his feet before marching off to Ryou. Mariku could feel his eye twitching. Bakura was right, the pirate _was_ the least likely to kill anyone in their sleep, because Mariku was about to lose it. Not about to let their little squabble end like that, the blond went after him.

As they both drew near, they could hear Namu speaking with Ryou.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought your friend over to him." The alien indicated to Vera, who lay beside Jak with her eyes closed. The illusion of sleep was marred by the bloodstains all over the front of her shirt.

"Thank you," the captain said quietly, feather white hair covering his expression.

"I checked on him earlier, but it was already too late," the alien continued, tone soft.

"Bullshit," Bakura interrupted. The pirate's dragged out syllables reflected his obvious distaste.

Ryou shot him a look of fury, eyes red with unshed tears. "Why don't you ever. Shut. _Up?_"

The pirate shrugged, unfazed by the pure hatred radiating off of the captain. "I was just stating the facts." He cast a contemptuous glare towards Namu who gladly returned it. "As I was saying to my dear boy-scout," at this the pirate glanced at Mariku with disdain, "Jak could have survived. With his body mass, the poison couldn't have killed him so quickly." He looked back at Namu, the insinuation clearly hanging in the air.

"I didn't kill him."

"_Bullshit._"

"Enough," Namu said, brows furrowing. He regarded Ryou with a cool look and spoke in calm, even tones. "I did not kill him. I'm very aware of how potent my race's poison is, and I can assure you that it was a miracle that he was able to speak when I got to him." The alien hesitated then, looking unsure. "H-he told me to tell you he was sorry."

"Bullshit! Bullshitbullshitbullshit!" Bakura exploded, throwing his hands up.

Ryou only stared at him, grinding his teeth in agitation. The captain had looked touched by Namu's revelation, but now seethed at yet another unwanted interruption.

"What do _you_ know about anything?" Namu snapped. "Good for nothing trash. How about I give you a taste of poison, and we'll see how long you last!"

"I know a lot," Bakura roared, not backing down. "If you idiots would listen, I can give you plenty of good reasons not to trust this slimy lowlife."

"Takes one to know one," Ryou muttered. "You're the lowest of the low."

"Exactly! And I know a cold-blooded killer when I see one."

Mariku groaned. "Fine. Why don't you speak now or forever hold your fucking peace."

"Gladly," the pirate smirked, circling around a wary Namu. "You guys don't even know what he is, do you?"

"I know he's not a filthy space pirate who likes to hear himself talk," Ryou said humorlessly.

"No, he's worse; he's a zochell." When he didn't get the desired reaction, Bakura nearly exploded again. "Don't they fucking teach you anything in school?"

Mariku and Ryou both frowned. It was the second time Bakura used that term. Although it didn't ring any bells, Mariku was sure he had heard it somewhere else before. Ryou seemed lost in thought, but then snapped his fingers, imaginary light bulb going off.

"I've never seen any pictures, but weren't they part of a major war?"

Mariku blinked and all the memories from when he was bored stiff in school came rushing back. They _had _learned about a major war. It was supposedly one of the biggest ones spurred on by an alien race—the zochells. It took years and years before the Federation was able to put a stop to it. However, his lessons in school never dwelled on it since the war took place in a far off galaxy, never reaching Earth in its intensity. It was more of an afterthought than a horror story, really.

"Ding ding ding!" Bakura chimed. "Congratulations! You're not as stupid as I thought!"

Ryou opened his mouth in offense, but Bakura carried on, sweeping away any interruptions to his monologue.

"They were ruthless conquerors. If you thought stealing ships was bad, imagine having your planet taken over by tyrants. They're sadistic, untrustworthy killers who would skin you alive in front of your children and make you watch as they stuffed the poor babies in their mouths!" Bakura stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Namu. "They raid villages and torture you with their poison until you beg them to end your miserable life!"

With teeth bared, Bakura glared at the alien. "It's been centuries since the war ended, and the Federation said the zochells were no more. Guess they were wrong, seeing as there are still maggots lying around."

"Be that as it may," Namu said, staring back into Bakura's blood red eyes, "I never took part in the war, and I've been stranded here for years." His lavender eyes flickered to meet Ryou's guarded ones. "I have no quarrel with you. I just want to leave this planet."

Ryou faltered for a moment, but regained his composure. "I told you before that I'd take you with us. I won't go back on my word."

Namu smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

Bakura made a noise of disgust. "Pathetic. If that's how you want to be, then fine. Don't come crying to me when he stabs you in the back."

This seemed to be the snapping point, because Ryou finally went off.

"You. You. Shut. Up." He punctuated each word with a jab at Bakura's chest. The pirate, for once, seemed startled by Ryou's physicality. "You of all people have the _least_ right to talk. How many people have you murdered? How many people have you mutilated? Huh? Don't go accusing other people of monstrosities when you're just the same! Namu may be a zochell, but he was not as quick to pull a blade to my throat like you were!"

Throughout Ryou's tirade, Bakura's expression had morphed into cold detachment. The pirate's eyes swam with unspoken emotions, torrential and destructive.

"If I hear anymore crap from you, I won't hesitate to let you rot here alone!"

Bakura remained quiet for a moment before speaking up scornfully. "Oh? You'll leave me here? Didn't you promise me a safe passage on your ship?" With mock astonishment, "You're not going back on your word, are you?"

Ryou seemed annoyed at having his words thrown back at him, but he continued relentlessly. "Promises mean nothing when it's being dealt with space pirates."

Bakura suddenly leaned in close, their faces almost touching. Ryou's countenance flickered at the proximity, but he didn't back away.

"Aren't _you_ so high and mighty? You think you know me, do you? Well, I may be a liar and a murderer, but I know the time and place. _I _have the decency to keep my promises whenever I bestow others with that honor." Bakura hissed so low that Mariku and Namu could barely hear the exchange.

The pirate backed off, smirking despite the anger that still lingered in his eyes. "You want to ditch me here? Go ahead and try. Go on! I'll stand right here, waiting to gloat when you can't do jack shit."

Ryou didn't grace him with a response. Instead, he chose to ignore him entirely. "Namu, Mariku, help me carry their bodies—I want to bury them."

Namu blinked at the change in conversation, tail twitching. "I'm sorry, but the ground outside is too hard for us to dig a proper grave. At best, we can cover their bodies with whatever we find here. But I suggest we hurry." The zochell shifted. "The others might be around. Last I checked, there were more than three."

His comment lingered in the air and Ryou tersely nodded. The three of them got to work, building a makeshift shroud for Vera and Jak. Bakura didn't bother offering to help. He just stood in the same spot, watching with an undercurrent of amusement.

Mariku and Namu backed away when they finished their arrangements, giving the captain his much deserved privacy. Ryou had his head bent down. If Mariku strained his ears, he could make out Ryou's soft voice whispering something in a lyrical language—a prayer of some sorts. Finally, after a few long minutes, the captain straightened.

Not sparing the pirate a second glance, Ryou walked into the ship. Mariku followed loyally while Namu trailed behind, no doubt giving Bakura a triumphant look before the doors closed and locked.

"Do you know how to pilot a ship?" Ryou asked Namu once they were all in the control room.

"Not this model specifically, but yes."

"Good. Mariku, could you sit at those controls? I'll tell you what to do."

"No problem."

Through Ryou's instruction, Mariku managed to hit all the necessary switches and valves. The captain was buckled in his seat, preparing to send the Amane back into space. The Amane's controls lit up and they could hear the ship hum to life, but just as soon as it did, the switches turned off and the ship remained motionless. A frown stained Ryou's face, but no matter how many times he tried, the Amane couldn't even hover.

"What's going on? They said the ship could fly…" Ryou murmured to himself.

Without any warning, Ryou was out of his seat, seatbelts flying. In no time, they were all outside again.

"You ready to hear me gloat?" Bakura asked, picking at his nails.

"What did you do?!"

"I made sure I had leverage," Bakura said, plucking something out of his pack. "It's hard being me, you know? People try to _backstab_. Can't have that, can we?"

The captain stared at the tiny object. Mariku had no idea what its significance was, but judging by the sudden recognition on Ryou's face—it was important.

"Give that back!"

"No."

"This is ridiculous," Namu said impatiently. "I'll get it."

As the zochell swiped out with a curved hand, claws glistening with poison, Bakura danced away, tauntingly dangling the little object just out of reach. Namu growled in frustration, but stopped his next attack when Bakura clasped it tightly in his fist.

"If you try and take this with force, then I'll crush it. That way we'll _all_ be stuck here and can spend the rest of eternity making each other miserable."

The prospect of staying on the planet forever made the zochell relent. Ryou likewise crossed his arms and waited for Bakura to name his terms. Mariku had long developed a headache and simply watched, waiting for this dragged out nightmare to end.

Satisfied that he had their attention, Bakura eased his grip and tossed it lightly up and down. "My conditions are easy to fulfill; just keep your promise and let me board the ship with no trouble. I'll be a good little passenger—pirate's honor."

That comment wasn't helping Bakura's case, but it seemed like the best they'll ever get out of him.

Ryou gave him a withering look. "Really? Do you—promise—" the captain spat out that word, clearly believing Bakura was only capable of a mockery, "to be on your best behavior? You won't give my crew anymore grief?"

"Pirate's honor," the aeroge repeated. A strange, almost wistful look crossed Bakura's face, suggesting it also had another meaning to him. However, that look disappeared as soon as it came, replaced by a cool façade.

All was silent. In a distant, unseen horizon, tinges of orange and red bled against the black sky. Ryou breathed in deeply, expression unreadable.

"Deal."

Beside him, Mariku heard Namu scoff.

"I don't suppose you'll give me back my gun?" Ryou asked airily. Despite his light tone, Ryou's eyes were heavy.

Bakura smiled, showing off rows of sharp teeth. "Nope. Finders keepers."

He stopped his mindless tossing and brushed passed the three of them, having no problem locating the engine room which annoyed Ryou to no end. With the core back in its rightful place and the engine complete in parts, Bakura regarded Ryou with a quirked brow.

"What's your name anyway?"

In a span of three seconds, Ryou's face was flushed. "All this time and you don't even know my _name?!_"

"Never paid attention," the pirate said simply. "I also don't know the boy-scout's and I don't care about the zochell's."

Ryou's face was a combination of bewilderment, anger, and exasperation. He promptly turned around, presumably to go start the ship. Mariku didn't bother to answer as well and left after giving Bakura an unimpressed look.

This left just the aeroge and zochell alone in the room. When Namu made a move to leave, Bakura slammed his hand against the wall, blocking his path.

"You might have those idiots believing in your little farce, but you don't fool me," Bakura ground out, teeth bared in an obvious display of intimidation.

Gleaming lavender eyes stared back at raging red orbs. A forked tongue flicked out, almost licking the side of Bakura's hand. The pirate didn't flinch, but he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the zochell said, pupils dilating slightly. "Have you been inhaling too much stardust in your time? It's made you batty."

In one lithe movement, the zochell maneuvered past Bakura. With a flick of his tail, he hit the scanner by the door, causing it to close and leaving the room's lone occupant to seethe.

Truthfully, it was okay if he was the only one who saw it. The others, while entertaining, were unimportant in the grand scheme of things. His little romp on the not-so-desolate planet had changed his plans entirely. They could stay, ignorant as they were, as long as they didn't get in his way. He made a promise to be 'good', after all.

Bakura clenched his fists, savoring the anger, hurt, and hatred that served as the very core of his being. He relished in the feeling, because never in his life had he felt so alive. He had seen them again—the zochells. The news of the war's end had calmed his wounds, but the declaration of the zochells' extinction had failed to soothe his aching heart. As young as he had been, he had felt robbed of his vengeance.

But not now. Luck was definitely on his side. How else could he have had such a chance encounter? This was an opportunity—and he'll gladly take it.

His heart thrummed at the prospect of slaughter.

* * *

><p>In another part of the ship, another soul burned.<p>

Ryou had yet to say a word aside from directing clear instructions for Mariku and Namu. While waiting for the ship to finish warming up, Ryou became lost in his thoughts.

He had failed. He had failed his crew—his friends. The fact that it wasn't the first time only served to cause his heart to ache even more.

In his blind, foolish pursuit of the elusive pirate, he had abandoned them. And now they were gone. When Setsuna wakes, would the pluophilo blame him for it? If he had stayed with them instead of gallivanting, would they still be alive? A part of him, hardened by life's cruelties, whispered that it would've made no difference. He couldn't have stopped anything. Besides, they wouldn't have been able to escape with the ship anyway, because Bakura had pulled out a core—Ryou hadn't even noticed when he first checked the engines with Jak.

Ryou dipped his head down and had to fight off the urge to slam his fist down.

How much had he screwed up, to come running back and then find two of his friends dead while one barely survived—and only due to the fact that the very same pirate he'd been hunting had saved him? It didn't sit well with Ryou at all.

He'd set out to make sure the space pirate never sullied the Amane again by stepping foot in it, yet here they were: two corpses to weigh the seraphim down and a smug bastard sitting comfortably in his ship somewhere.

Ryou clenched his fists, a surge of defiance beating against his core. He prided himself in keeping his promises—to friends and allies. He had made no such deal with Bakura. Even if it labeled him as a backstabber, another lowlife, Ryou would endure it. Not in a million years, would he ever let a space pirate have a safe passage on his ship. Especially not on the Amane.

No. He'll back down _now_. He'll be the little submissive pup Bakura expected and bide his time. Eventually, sooner or later, he'll make Bakura pay—if not for his friends the pirate had hurt, then for the own hurt that resided in his being. All space pirates should suffer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know how I said I wanted to post chapters after I finished a chapter ahead? Yeah JK that plan fell through pretty quick. I underestimated how busy the holiday season would be. I'm barely halfway done with the next chapter, but I'll post it as soon as I finish.**

**Sorry that nothing particularly interesting happened in this chapter. I wanted to set up how their relationships would be now that they're all stuck with one another. And yes, it takes an entire chapter for them to finally get off the planet because if Bakura is involved, you know he's going to complicate things.**

**Hope it was a fun and thank you for reading! As always, reviews or critiques are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>A day had passed since they left the planet for good. Those on board had settled into their own little corners. Ryou sat at the head of controls, unwilling to leave them unattended for so much as a second or else a wily pirate might make unauthorized changes—promises to be good or not. After briefly giving Ryou the coordinates to a supposedly nearby planet, Namu took residence in the kitchen, stuffing his face with whatever rations he could get his hands on. The captain had to make sure he locked some down before the zochell emptied the whole ship of its supplies. Bakura had holed himself up in one of the empty rooms, plotting and brooding. Mariku was, likewise, in his own room—locked of course. After an unwanted aeroge had suddenly popped his head in, Mariku made sure that the pirate would be unable to make another visit should he get the urge to barge through the ship's rooms again.<p>

Time had passed uneventfully which Mariku was thankful for. He felt utterly exhausted by the past few days and wanted nothing more than to sit in his room and pretend for a moment that nothing horrible had ever happened. Tossing aside the crossword puzzle he'd picked up hours ago when he suddenly remembered its existence, he sighed. He couldn't concentrate on it anyway, and it wasn't like the book was entertaining to begin with. He still couldn't understand what his mother was thinking when she packed that.

The blond stared up at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head. He should've arrived to Athilia by now, and he wondered if the Academy noticed his absence yet. Would they call his mother? How worried would she be when she discovered he was missing? He frowned. She might have a heart attack. There was nothing he could do about it though. He couldn't afford a cell so he had nothing to call her with, and the ship had shoddy signal. Ryou was unable to send a distress signal, so they were on their own until they reached the planet Namu told them about—Yania.

To add on to their worries, Ryou still couldn't pinpoint their location. Although Namu informed them that they were in the Serpens Star System, they had never heard of it. The Amane's map screen came up blank, indicating that the system didn't even have the galaxy loaded in its banks. All they could really do was trust that Namu remembered the right coordinates and that they'd find a databank on Yania to remedy that problem.

Mariku rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Even though he didn't feel tired, he hoped he could fall asleep. He couldn't quite believe that a simple trek to Athilia resulted in this weird ass misadventure—no—nightmare. Adventure was too light a word to describe what had happened within the past twenty-four hours. Jak and Vera were gone and Setsuna still hadn't woken up yet. Truthfully, it wasn't the first time he'd seen dead bodies, and their deaths didn't sadden Mariku too much—he had hardly known them after all—but the severity of the fact still meant something to him. He couldn't imagine how Ryou felt, losing two crewmembers in one night, but he sympathized with the captain nonetheless.

Tossing and turning, Mariku finally gave up and marched out into the hallway (and dutifully locked his door. Bakura is a pirate so there was no doubt he'd be a thief too). Checking the rows of doors, Mariku discovered that Bakura was still in his own room. It was probably for the best. Despite their temporary truce, it was clear that Ryou despised the very air the pirate breathed, and Namu would probably attack at the slightest provocation.

The thought of the zochell had Mariku's feet carry him to the kitchen.

Just as he had seen him previously, Namu was at the table, surrounded by shredded packets. Although a day's worth of binge eating couldn't take away years' worth of starvation overnight, the alien definitely seemed a lot healthier. The hollows of his eyes didn't look as sunken or as dark and the alien's change of clothing made it so that it didn't emphasize the bones sticking beneath his skin. (In fact, Mariku could see a little bit of a bulge in the alien's stomach.)

Namu looked up when Mariku entered; face lighting up into an easy smile. The fangs were still off-putting though.

"Don't worry, there's still stuff in the fridge."

Mariku only grunted in response, choosing to ignore the fridge and sit down. He wasn't hungry. A quick onceover had him thinking back to an earlier carefree day where he'd seen Setsuna sitting in that same spot. Namu was wearing a similar get-up that the pluophilo had worn: slightly form fitting sweater and khaki pants over a tight black spacesuit. If Mariku recalled correctly, Ryou let Namu borrow one of Setsuna's spare spacesuits and clothes. Although the zochell was the same height as Mariku, Namu was a lot leaner. It seemed logical to give him the pluophilo's clothing. Always the considerate fellow, Ryou couldn't let a passenger of the Amane sleep in rags. Ryou assured that Setsuna wouldn't mind—Namu _had_ fought off the zochell attacking him, after all. It wasn't like the unconscious pluophilo could've complained even if he'd wanted to anyway.

The blond didn't even realize he was staring until Namu spoke up once more.

"What are you anyway? I've haven't seen a creature like you before."

"I'm… I'm a human," Mariku said slowly. He never had to explain that to anybody until now.

"A human? Sounds strange." Namu peered back down at an open package of food—ham—and picked at a piece absentmindedly. "Is Ryou one too? Although he doesn't look like you very much—hardly, really."

"He's half. Part seraphim."

"Ah. That explains it."

The zochell started nibbling, lost in thought. A silence stretched between them and Mariku shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He couldn't remember exactly why he wanted to see the zochell.

"Did you need something?" Namu asked, bringing his attention back to Mariku, a full piece of ham still in his hand.

"No… I…"

Namu raised a golden eyebrow; waiting.

"I was just curious."

"Curious? About what?" The zochell's pupils seemed to sharpen.

"Nothing much. It's just—I've never met a zochell until now."

Namu made a small noise to signify that he'd heard. "I'm not surprised. Are you scared of me?"

"Scared?" Mariku mulled it over. "No. Should I be?"

The zochell paused in his nibbling to give him a sly look. "Well, not until you get on my bad side."

Another silence fell over them and Mariku pondered over ways to word his question. He wasn't in any danger, but he was worried he might somehow offend the zochell. Mariku nearly jumped when Namu suddenly spoke.

"Can you fly?"

He felt his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, but Namu's serious expression showed that the zochell wasn't joking.

"Um—no? Humans don't have wings."

"Not even sacs for levitating?"

"Not even sacs for levitating."

"What about retractable claws?" Namu shifted in his seat, trying to peer at Mariku's hands.

Amused now, Mariku lifted up a hand and flexed it, showing off short nails. The zochell stared intently at them, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he met Mariku's eyes.

"Really? Can you breathe fire at least? Or breathe underwater? Or do you have a super immune system? Or maybe super senses?"

"Nope."

"How boring. There's nothing special about you." Namu made a face and leaned back in his chair, forgetting his half-eaten ham. "What planet are humans from?"

"Earth. It's located in the Milky Way Galaxy." Mariku ignored the zochell's rude comment and carried on, finally deciding on his line of questioning. "If you're done playing twenty questions, I have some things I want to ask too."

Namu tilted his head, intrigued. In that moment, the alien's expression seemed catlike.

"And what would that be?"

"First off, what planet are zochells from?"

"I doubt you've ever heard of it," Namu waved off, "but I'm from Necrophades. It's somewhere in Serpens."

"Do you want to go back?"

The alien seemed to be thinking something over. "I'm not sure it'll still be there."

"Did… did the Federation destroy it after the war?" Mariku hesitated to ask, but curiosity was a powerful thing.

"Maybe. I haven't had contact with anyone since my ship crashed. I'm not sure what my people are—"A shrewd look crossed Namu's face. "Nevermind. Next question?"

"…Okay. So, is it true that you weren't part of the war? You didn't participate?"

"Oh? Are you worried about something you're not telling me?" Namu probed, silently laughing at him. "I was of age before the war started," the next few words seemed carefully chosen, "but I wasn't a mere soldier."

"What did you do then? I'm assuming everybody was gung-ho about it and had _some_ part."

"You're right." Canines flashed in a smile. "Zochells have earned a reputation of being a violent race, haven't we? I wasn't a soldier but… you can say I'm a messenger of some sort."

Mariku looked into lavender eyes and found them guarded. He decided to steer the subject away from the war. He was pushing his luck as it is.

"How old are you exactly?"

Namu shrugged. "Definitely older than you and Ryou combined."

Mariku couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Ryou was older than him and he had a boyish face. Namu likewise looked like he was still in between his late teens and early twenties. He wouldn't be surprised if Bakura turned out to be a hundred. With all this age-defying youthful appearances, you would think somebody would've invented a cream by now. The fountain of youth clearly lay in the genes of aliens.

"How'd you survive on that planet for so long?"

Namu looked up at him, having resumed his absentminded nibbling during Mariku's reverie.

"Hm? Oh. There were small creatures that wandered into the station sometimes. Water was a bit harder to find, but there were little springs here and there if you looked hard enough."

Before Mariku could open his mouth to ask another question, Namu interrupted him.

"It's my turn now."

The blond was surprised, but relented. "Shoot."

"After we reach Yania, where is Ryou taking the ship?"

"That's something you should ask him yourself, but I guess we'll find a way to Athilia—Ryou was supposed to drop me off days ago."

"Athilia…the Federation's headquarters…" Namu whispered to himself. The zochell chewed on his lip and played with empty wrappers, tail idly moving. "What's your business there?"

"I'm enrolled in the Academy. I was going to start my first year before we got sidetracked."

Namu hummed. "What's your connection to Bakura?"

At that, Mariku scoffed. "None—can't say the same for Ryou though. When we reached Omega Centauri, the ship had to go into a cool-down. He's a space pirate who decided to show up and fuck us over. That's how we landed on the planet."

Namu chuckled. "Well, I can't say I'm complaining. I don't know how long it would've been until another ship decided to land."

"Sorry, but I think you're the only one," Mariku said, barking out a laugh that wasn't nearly as harsh as it sounded.

The zochell joined in with a chuckled. It was a pleasant sound within the quiet kitchen. However, their laughter stopped short when the doors slid open.

Bakura wasn't deterred by Namu's stare and swiped a ration off the table, ripping into it with unparalleled fervor. After a few minutes of icy silence and three emptied packets, Bakura finally spared the rest of the room's occupants a glance.

"_What_."

Mariku didn't deign that with a response and chose to eat something as well. Namu, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect to see you so soon. Were you having fun pouting in your room?"

The aeroge pulled back his lip to give a sharp-toothed sneer. "_Loads_ of fun. But I wasn't pouting, you nitwit."

"Oh? Pray tell, what were you doing?"

"None of your business, that's what."

"_Easy_, pirate. I was only asking."

"Well don't."

"Hey Bakura," Mariku said, catching the aeroge's attention.

"_What_."

"You're not planning to stick around once we get to Yania, are you?" Mariku watched the aeroge's reaction, tensing when he only got an unnerving smile.

"Why? You trying to kick me off the love boat?" Bakura snorted. "It's none of your business, but I'll tell you that I'll only follow my interests." His eyes—the color of dried blood—flickered over to Namu, sending a veiled threat. Namu returned the stare with a calculated look of his own. Mariku observed the exchange quietly before standing up and tossing away his trash.

"Boy you two are fun to be around. I think I'll go and keep Ryou company."

Just as he walked out into the hall, Namu called out, "Wait! I'll go with you. I bet Ryou hasn't even slept yet."

In a few quick bounds, Namu was right beside him. Mariku made no comment, and they both ambled on to the control room. The soft whoosh of the kitchen door behind them indicated that Bakura was following.

* * *

><p>Just as Namu suspected, Ryou had not slept. The dark circles stood out prominently against his white skin, but the captain offered a tired smile that quickly turned into a scowl once he laid eyes on Bakura. Like before, the aeroge ignored everyone else in the room and made himself comfortable in one of the seats near the back window.<p>

"Did you take a break at all?" Namu asked, taking Setsuna's spot beside the controls. "I can fly the ship while you take a nap, if you want."

"No, that's alright," Ryou said, stifling a yawn. He grinned sheepishly at Namu's unconvinced face. "I'll rest once we get to Yania."

"Pushing yourself won't help anyone, you know," Mariku cut in, deciding to sit where Jak once did. "We can watch over the ship. It's not like we have to do anything hard—we're just cruising."

"Thanks for your offer, but I said I'm alright," Ryou said, voice firm. "If you want to help so badly, then why don't you quit nagging me?"

Namu and Mariku exchanged glances and both raised their hands in surrender. This seemed to stifle the captain, because his feathery hair softly rested back down from where it had slowly began to rise in agitation.

"Okay, okay. Just know that the ship won't disappear if you close your eyes for a bit," Namu said. The zochell relaxed in his seat and peered at a monitor displaying their position. "We're not far off now," he pointed at a speck on the screen, "Yania is there. If the Amane speeds up, we can probably get there before the markets close."

Ryou nodded to show that he was paying attention. Cautiously, the captain pressed a lever forward, increasing the speed, and relaxed when the Amane showed no signs of distress.

"What kind of planet is Yania, anyway?" the captain asked.

Namu shrugged noncommittally. "There's not much to say. It's a dry planet, but there's an oasis where all of civilization is gathered around. It's easy to spot so landing there won't be hard." He placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think much has changed. There should be a square where most ships land and shops set up around for trade."

The captain nodded again and glanced at the zochell from the corner of his eye. "How many of the ship's provisions did you eat?"

"…Not all of it."

Ryou snorted in amusement and turned to look at him fully. "Well, since I doubt you have any money for the fare, I'll just put it on your tab."

"You don't need to do that, I'll pay for it with my refund," Mariku commented; although truthfully he hoped Ryou wasn't serious in charging Namu—he'd much rather use the money for something else.

Ryou made a face. "Oh right, I forgot I said I'd give your money back."

With that, they settled into easy talk for a couple hours. Surprisingly, Bakura had yet to say a word. Occasionally, Mariku would glance to the back of the room to check on the quiet pirate. For the past hour, Bakura had not moved. His eyes were closed, giving the usually sneering pirate a calm demeanor. But Mariku wasn't fooled. Even if he looked like he was sleeping, the blond was sure that the pirate was wide awake, keenly listening to their conversations. He was proven right when red eyes opened to stare into Mariku's dark violet.

"There it is," Namu said eagerly, pointing at a tiny beige planet, "That's Yania."

"Mariku, pay attention," Ryou commanded. "You need to help us get the Amane to orbit."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me what to do, captain."

All in all, getting the Amane to orbit Yania could've been better. Mariku had been a little too rough with the handling, and the ship jerked against the planet's pull. It rocked, back and forth and back and forth. By the time Ryou managed to stabilize the ship, Namu was slumped in his seat, groaning and clutching his stomach, and looking just a bit green. Yep. 'Ship Crewman' wouldn't be going on Mariku's resume any time soon.

While waiting for the zochell to recover from his nausea, Mariku and Ryou took the time to look at the scenery. 'Dry planet' seemed like an understatement. From their spot, Mariku had a clear view of a vast expanse of cracked, brown ground. Just looking at the planet made Mariku fear it would crumble away into dust. The barren wasteland stretched on for thousands and thousands of miles. Not a speck of green could be seen. As the Amane cruised around the planet, they could see patches of scorched black rock and telltale signs of dried riverbeds and devastated cities. The sight made Mariku wonder if the planet was always like this, or had some kind of catastrophe cause the bodies of water to dry up and leave cities in ruin?

"Over there," Namu pointed, finally looking like he wasn't about to lose his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "Told you it's hard to miss."

Like an answer to a prayer, the oasis sat in the distance at the edge of the world. Slowly, the ship approached it. Mariku rubbed his eyes to make sure it was really there. He felt like he was lost in the desert and was being teased by a mirage.

In stark contrast with the rest of the planet, the area around the oasis was crammed with life. Down below, there were rows upon rows of tents and domes built out of earth. Buildings were erected in a circle around tiny springs that without a doubt connected back to the large oasis. Mariku could see slim lines of roads, pipes, and waterways all connecting back to the heart of civilization like veins and arteries and noticed that the closer they went to the oasis, the better the cities looked. Even from inside the Amane, the hum of ships buzzing in the air above the buildings reached their ears.

"Keep going straight. The marketplace should be near the oasis. I think there's a parking lot right next to it too."

"Who would've thought that there'd be so many people living here," Ryou said as he steered the ship closer. "I hope the water source feeding the oasis lasts a long time or else the people here are doomed."

"I'm sure people have their reasons. I guess it helps that it's located in a high traffic area. You can reach a lot of different planets from Yania fairly quickly in a day or two with a good ship," Namu said.

"You forgot to mention that many of these people are probably refugees," Bakura said, finally speaking up. Everybody turned to look at the aeroge warily—it has become common knowledge that Bakura only had bad things to say whenever he opened his mouth. "War refugees escaping from those 'nearby planets'. Evacuation ships dumped them here, and they stayed because they have no way to get home or even a home to go back to."

Namu rolled his eyes. "Are you going to bring up the war every time any of us tries to have a conversation? You're killing the mood."

"I'm sorry; I forgot the mood was so much more important than people's livelihoods. Forgive me—the next time I want to remind anyone of the ugly truth, I'll shut my mouth."

Mariku chuckled when Namu started slow clapping. "Wow! I never thought you'd turn over a new leaf and become a social justice warrior. I'm not sure if it pays as well as being a pirate though."

"Enough Namu," Ryou said, not tearing his eyes away from the window, "You're only encouraging him."

"It's great to know that I've been reduced to a child," Bakura said. "That's cool. Keep talking like I'm not even here."

To the pirate's disappointment, Ryou didn't rise up to the bait and continued to ignore him. After finding an unoccupied spot in a square where many ships gravitated towards, the Amane hovered for a bit before slowly sinking towards the ground. It landed lightly and hummed until it was sharply cut off as Ryou powered down the ship.

Even before Ryou opened his mouth, Mariku already had an idea of what the captain was about to ask.

"I'll watch the ship," Mariku sighed, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to explore this foreign planet.

Ryou stared at him in surprise and then smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I find a mechanic and a databank."

Mariku didn't wait to listen to the captain's explanation; merely waving him off and taking his seat at the controls. "Whatever. Just don't bring back trouble or something."

Without another word, Ryou walked out of the room, taking note that Bakura was no longer in his seat. The captain hastened his footsteps and checked around the hall, but there was no sign of the pirate. None of the rooms had their scanners lit either, indicating that he had not holed himself back inside one.

"The exit is the other way."

The captain nearly jumped out of his skin. Whirling around, Ryou found himself face to face with Namu—he hadn't even heard him following. "For god's sake! You scared me!"

"Sorry sorry!" Namu said, laughing with his hands up.

"How do you walk so quietly?" Ryou muttered reproachfully. "You're like a cat."

"I don't know what that is, but I'll take that as a compliment—and you can do anything this well if you practice."

"Duly noted."

"Anyway, as I was saying; the exit is back the other way. Are you sure you don't need to take a nap?" Namu asked, raising a brow. "What are you doing all the way over here? I don't remember seeing another door here."

"I was just checking the ship."

Namu snapped his fingers in sudden understanding. "You're looking for Bakura? If I didn't know any better, he's probably in the engine room stealing more parts."

"Ugh! Why wasn't that the first place I looked?"

With quick strides, the two found themselves in the engine room. With a mix of relief and disappointment, Ryou let out a sigh. Bakura wasn't in there. However… now that they were here, it wouldn't hurt to check the engines anyway. Although Ryou didn't do it nearly as effortlessly as Bakura had, the captain still managed to pry away a panel.

"A precaution, I see," Namu mused, lavender eyes glittering in the dimly lit room.

"Yes—" the captain paused to give the engine a onceover. To his satisfaction, it appears as if Bakura had not messed with it. "I don't want a repeat of last time." After a second thought, Ryou reached in and plucked out the very same core that the pirate had stolen before.

The zochell snorted. "That'll teach him to mess with you."

"That'll teach him," Ryou repeated with a definitely not diabolical smile. If Bakura wanted to play dirty, then so could he. Dusting off the nonexistent dirt on his pants, Ryou rose and finally graced the zochell with his full attention. "Did you want to accompany me?" the captain asked, tilting his head slightly.

Namu watched his feathery hair move; completely enraptured by the curiously gentle movements. The zochell blinked a couple times before answering. "I was actually going to follow whether you liked it or not. I may have been stranded on a planet for a long time, but I know Yania better than you do—no offense."

"None taken," Ryou shrugged. "I'll be happy to have you as a guide."

"Great! 'Cause it would've been _super _awkward if I had to stalk you," Namu said, a cheery smile back in place.

For some reason the zochell's friendliness never failed to unnerve him. Maybe it was the teeth? Ryou shook away the tiny inklings of doubt—it wasn't strange for the zochell to be overly excited. After all, living on a desolate planet with only the ravings of savages for company didn't provide a lot of opportunities for proper conversations. Now that he was back to civilization, who wouldn't be giddy?

"I don't know about the time, but I guess we should get going or we might still be out when the sun sets."

"Yania only has about five hours of dusk," Namu commented, "so we have plenty of daylight…" The zochell trailed off and scrutinized Ryou. "With your skin, I doubt you'd last long in the sun. You should wear a hat or something."

"I'm also hoping you have something else I can borrow to cover up in too," Namu added as an afterthought.

While they were talking, the pair had reached the front of the ship where all the crewmembers' rooms were. Well, some of them were just unoccupied rooms now…

"My room's right here," Ryou said, dutifully keeping his eyes from trailing over to the other rooms with their mocking green lights. "Excuse the mess… I'm normally a very neat person."

What with all that's been happening; the captain didn't have time to spare tidying up his disheveled room. Books littered the floor, their pages bent and wrinkled from being thrown unceremoniously from their place on the shelves. The blankets and pillows that were once neatly laid out on his bed were crumpled in a corner across the room, and Ryou knew without checking that his bathroom would look like a tornado blew through. Gingerly, Ryou sidestepped through the mess and opened his closet door, dismayed to see it in shambles like the rest of his room. Bags on the shelves had toppled over and clothes were strewn about without their hangers. Although the mess wasn't his fault, Ryou still felt mortified that Namu had to see his (clean!) underwear dumped on the floor.

"Give me a minute, I know I have at least a hoodie somewhere under all this…"

"Hoodie? What's a hoodie?" Namu asked, rifling through the clothes pile.

"This," Ryou said, holding up a forest green hoodie that was about two sizes too big. "Don't they have these back where you're from?"

"Not that I know of," Namu muttered while inspecting the piece of clothing. "This looks too ridiculous for anyone I know to wear."

"Ridiculous or not, I'm not a hat person so this will do just well to protect my face from the sun," Ryou huffed, snatching it back. Namu blinked at him owlishly when he pulled the hoodie on and demonstrated by draping the oversized hood over his head. "See?"

"I see that you look silly," Namu chortled before shuffling through other pieces of clothing. "Do you have a traveling cloak or a robe?"

Unconsciously, Ryou pouted at Namu's unimpressed reception to the concept of hoodies. "No—I don't see why _you_ would need one though. I thought darker skin tones were better at fighting off UV-rays," he said just a tad too bitterly.

For a moment, Namu's smile slipped, but it was soon replaced with a laugh. "Oh no, I _love_ sunbathing. I just don't think it'd be a good idea to let people see me."

"What? Why not?"

"Well… Bakura wasn't lying when he said most of the people living on Yania are refugees," Namu said. He kept his eyes trained on one of Ryou's favorite striped shirts. "I don't think he was lying before either—when he said the Federation declared the zochells were extinct. The war is long over," the zochell dipped his head so that Ryou couldn't even see what expression he held, "but if they saw me, and recognized me for who I am, it's going to cause unnecessary trouble."

Silence stretched between them until Ryou coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"I see—um—well."

"I was only a messenger," Namu said suddenly, staring back into Ryou's eyes with such an intensity that made the captain want to step back. "I thought you should know—I didn't fight in the war." Ryou couldn't read what kind of emotion was held in those lavender eyes, but it made him feel uncomfortable.

"O—oh, okay… that's… nice?"

Namu's expression was still unreadable, but another one of his smiles slipped into place once he was satisfied that Ryou understood. "Anyway! Got anything else I could use? You know, you should really clean up when you get the chance."

"I know that!" Ryou snapped after he regained his composure, "I've been busy alright? And no, the only option I have is another hoodie, but that won't hide your tail."

Namu frowned at that and made a noise of displeasure. Ryou scratched his head, feeling bad about the situation even though it was no fault of his. Brown eyes scanned the room once more and lit up when they landed on the pile of bed sheets in the corner.

"I have an idea!"

The zochell perked up. "You do?" The zochell soon made a face when Ryou whipped around, flourishing the sheet of fabric in his hands. "I'm not walking around in public with _that_."

"For a guy who doesn't have a lot of options, you're picky," Ryou deadpanned. "You afraid the other aliens will make fun of you?" When Namu continued to frown up at him with his arms crossed, Ryou sighed. "Well this is all I have, and I don't see what the big issue is here. There have been stranger looking aliens, you know."

As Ryou approached him with a calm smile, brandishing the bed sheet, Namu started showing visible signs of distress.

"Trust me; I've played dress up with my sister enough times to know what I'm doing."

* * *

><p>"Quit picking at it or else the whole thing will fall apart!" Ryou scolded. Although his hoodie cover part of his face, it was easy to tell that the captain was scowling.<p>

"I can't help it! I feel like an idiot, walking around like this."

"Oh stop complaining! You look fine." Ryou reassured in an annoyed tone. Really, it wasn't bad—it looked like any other cloak. No one would even notice that it was a bed sheet unless they got an up-close look and actually touched it. Ryou highly doubted Namu would allow anyone to get that close despite his overly upbeat friendliness.

Ignoring Ryou's nagging, Namu reached up with a gloved hand to tug at the makeshift hood, subconsciously moving it to cover his face when an alien almost bumped into him. "Says the one in a _hoodie_," the zochell said almost petulantly.

"As old as you are, you sure are childish," Ryou muttered with an eye roll. "So, where can I find a mechanic? Or a databank for that matter?" He huffed a little and fanned himself; Namu wasn't kidding when the zochell said he wouldn't last long in the sun—it was so hot outside! He felt as if his skin would burn off if he exposed it for even a second. Thankfully, with his spacesuit, his body was at no risk of incinerating and it helped to alleviate some of the heat. Unfortunately for his face, no amount of sun-block could protect him here.

"This place looks different, but assuming they haven't changed the layout drastically, there's always a databank somewhere at the end a lot. We can ask someone there if they know any nearby mechanics too." Namu strode off in a random direction and Ryou followed, careful not to snort at how awkwardly the zochell was walking. The makeshift cloak did its job by covering Namu's entire body, however, the zochell had to wrap his tail around his body or else it would stick out. If you didn't hear his voice, anyone would think that Namu was an elderly alien with a weird lump and a hobble from stiff joints.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, both of them taking in the activity around them. The lot they'd parked in was large and packed full of ships of all kinds of shapes and sizes. Most of them, Ryou noted, were merchant ships much like the ones Joey and Tristan drove back in Hatune. The people working on those ships were busy loading up carts and small hovercars with boxes—most likely to transfer over to the market. Other ships didn't bother with that, and instead opened stands by their ships. Ryou wasn't sure how markets worked on this planet, but he was pretty sure they were breaking some regulations.

Nobody seemed to care though. As they walked further away and got closer to the edge of the city, Ryou realized that there probably wouldn't have been any space for them to move their merchandise anyway. Up in the air, it was hard to tell how cramped the city really was. Invariably, once they reached the parking lot's limits, the stink of the city reached Ryou's nose. He was very thankful that no one was able to see his face scrunch up in disgust. Domino is a large city as well, but it never had to simmer in its own musk like this.

The captain couldn't tell if Namu was bothered by the smell because there was no change in his demeanor. The zochell was tense and carefully holding his hood as people walked by. Suddenly, the zochell held his hand up to point. Ryou followed the finger's direction and saw a rectangular metal husk of a building. He had to squint against the glare to see the antennas and satellite dishes that covered the rooftop.

It was tinier than the other databanks Ryou had seen on his travels, but it would serve its purpose just fine.

Ryou sighed happily as the air-conditioning blasted cool air against his face as soon as they walked through the double doors. Without skipping a beat, Ryou dropped down his hood and wiped away the sweat that collected at his brow.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked as soon as he noticed Namu slipping away.

The zochell paused and tilted his head back, careful to keep the hood in place. "Don't mind me; I'm going to find somewhere to sit while you do your thing."

Ryou shrugged and made his way towards one of the automated machines. He hummed a little while he waited in line which was short, thankfully. Once the alien in front of him finished purchasing a ticket of some sort, Ryou stepped forward with his scroll out and connected it with the machine.

"How may I help you today?" the machine asked in what was supposed to be a polite tone, but came off as rude and impatient instead.

"I'd like to download map data for the Serpens Star System, please."

"You a tourist?" the machine drawled as it prepared to bring up the information. Ryou could hear and feel the whirl of its mechanics underneath its metal shell.

"Um, no, I'm not," Ryou said. He always found it weird how some automated machines tried to make small talk.

"Uh huh," the machine said, clearly disinterested. "That'll be sixty-four rubies."

"I only have dooras."

"You should've picked that on the currency selection screen then," the machine snipped.

"…But there wasn't one…" Ryou said, lost between being annoyed or exasperated.

"Whatever," it said. The computer screen flashed as the machine made the necessary changes. "That'll be two dooras."

Ryou looked into the machine's little camera and wondered if it could process his peeved expression. Wordlessly, the captain swiped his card.

"I also need to—"

"Thank you for choosing Viz Media; have a nice day," the machine interrupted.

"Wha—wait! I'm not done!"

The machine made a noise that sounded like sigh. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I need to know where the nearest mechanics are."

To his relief, the machine didn't make any snappy remarks and did as it was told. A list appeared on the screen as well as markers indicating their locations.

"Is there a problem?" the machine almost seemed to be mocking him. Apparently the camera _could_ register his expression, because it was the only reason to explain why you would antagonize someone who's frowning.

"Yes there is," he responded testily, "None of these mechanics take my currency and they're all halfway across the city!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hmm… let me think… how about find me a mechanic that will take dooras and is nearby?!"

The machine sighed again, a glitch-y, computerized sound. The screen flashed once more and names and numbers flew across until they settled down into the same list. "Sorry, but there are no registered mechanics listed that fit your requirements." The damn machine didn't sound sorry at all. "Would you like me to search another planet?"

"No, that's fine," Ryou said, straightening from his tense position over the screen. He took in deep breaths to regain his composure lest he start a fight with a _computer_. His friends would never let him hear the end of it if they ever found out.

"Better luck next time," the machine said with false cheer. "If that is all, then goodbye."

"Good riddance, you mean," Ryou muttered darkly just as the screen returned to its main menu. "Someone needs to reprogram your A.I."

The captain suppressed a groan and disconnected his scroll. At least the trip to the databank wasn't a_ complete_ waste. He could transfer the map data over to the Amane later and they'd no longer be flying without a sense of direction. However, they won't make it back to the Milky Way if the Amane wasn't properly restored. So technically, in the grand scheme of things, he really didn't get anything accomplished.

"I need to get a how-to book on cheering yourself up," Ryou said to himself after thoroughly squashing his own optimism.

Looking around the sitting area, Ryou felt alarmed when he realized that Namu was nowhere in sight. The seats were barely preoccupied; there were a good many empty. Yet, none of the seated forms were of a cloaked figure. Although hesitant at first, the captain stepped into the restrooms to check if the zochell was there. He wasn't. Where had he gone?

Doubling back, Ryou circled around the sitting area and checked the computers located just to the side of it. Not there either. Had Namu ditched him? That didn't seem right—Namu would know better than to wander off and leave him alone after offering his services as a 'guide'. Thoroughly confused, it was then that he thought to check the media-communications room.

As soon as he walked in the room, Ryou winced at the din. Aliens of all kinds of species were talking over one another as they tried to hold their conversations with other people on web cams. Everybody spoke in their own native languages without a care for their own volumes that it all merged together into an incomprehensible garble of sound. Nearly all of the cubicles were filled, and Ryou had to make many awkward interruptions to see if Namu was in one of them. He'd gotten through an entire row before he caught sight of a dark blue bed sheet across the room in a totally different section: the radio-communication area.

Ryou couldn't believe he didn't spot the zochell right away. Since radios weren't as convenient as the live feed provided by the computers, not many people used the towers. It was always empty whenever Ryou had to pass by the area to make a call in the past. As Ryou neared, he could see that the zochell was hunched over one of the barely used wireless telegraphs, rapidly repeating a pattern of taps. Although Ryou had been forced to learn the basics of Morse code as well as the common code system planets aligned with the Federation used, he couldn't recognize the signal Namu was inputting. It didn't seem like he was communicating with anyone since there were never any responses.

Even with the bed sheet casting a shadow over Namu's face, Ryou could tell that he was very focused since the zochell didn't notice his sudden presence.

Without thinking, Ryou grabbed the zochell's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey—ack! What are you doing?!"

"Ryou?" Namu asked, jerking his head back to glance at the captain. "Oh! Sorry. You startled me." The zochell unwrapped his tail from Ryou's leg, shooting the captain an apologetic look before lavender eyes darted around, checking to make sure no one saw his little slip up.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Ryou asked. "I thought you said you were going to sit. I was looking all over for you when I didn't see you in the waiting area."

"Ah—I did, but I got bored," the zochell sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "You seemed preoccupied so I decided to look around."

"Oh, okay." Ryou said, but his eyebrow was still raised. "Were you trying to communicate to somebody? You seemed really focused."

Namu blinked and smiled brightly. "Nope! I was just messing around. I've always liked playing with the wireless telegraphs as a child—guess I never outgrew that!" He laughed good-naturedly, eyes narrowing as he did so. He turned around and repeated the same pattern as before, the transmitter key making a clacking noise with each press. Namu giggled and did it again. "The sound it makes is surprisingly amusing!"

Ryou couldn't help but laugh along with Namu, albeit more at the zochell's weird quirks than at the telegraph itself. "Duly noted. Anyway, I'm finished here. I got a map, but I couldn't find a mechanic. Can you believe that _none _of them will take dooras?"

"What are dooras?" Namu asked, tilting his head. The pair didn't notice when the telegraph came to life behind them, its screen displaying a message.

"It's currency distributed by the Federation," Ryou informed after realizing that Namu would've never encounter that before. "It makes commerce with other planets and galaxies within the Federation easier."

"Oh, well I've only ever used rubies. Unfortunately I don't have any on me…"

"That's alright," Ryou said, pulling his hood back on once they stepped away from the databank's cool interior. "I was hoping I could get the Amane back in tiptop shape before leaving, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon." They both paused in the shade of a towering ship. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Namu crossed his arms and appeared to be lost in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Not really. However, I suggest you stock up on more supplies and maybe get medicine for your friend if you don't have any. We could stay here for another day or two and see if any of the merchant ships have engineers willing to take a look at your ship. It's a long shot, but they'd probably accept dooras and there's bound to be someone selling parts around here if we look hard enough." The zochell paused and shrugged. "If not, then we can go to another planet that's close by and try our luck there."

Ryou considered Namu's advice and sighed. Ideally, he didn't want to waste anymore time in this foreign galaxy. He needed to deliver Mariku to his destination—which was long overdue—and get into contact with his crew's family. Truth be told, he wasn't looking forward to being the bearer of bad news. He'd probably take an early vacation after this and get a start on hiring new workers after his break.

"Alright, I guess that could work for now," the captain said. "Since we're already out, let's get started on some shopping, shall we? I get the feeling we're low on food."

He didn't wait to see Namu's reaction, but he chuckled nonetheless.

* * *

><p>They'd barely been walking around for an hour and Ryou was already sweating buckets. Even with his spacesuit, the heat seemed to be growing in its intensity. They hadn't even found a merchant to purchase goods from! After having his fair share of haggling and market hopping, Ryou was experienced in the ways of merchants, and he knew right away that many of them were trying to scam him. He'd never encounter rubies before, but after his run with the machine at the databank, he had a good idea of what the conversion rate was. Many of the merchants thought he was too stupid to realize how overpriced their wares were.<p>

His temper seemed to be rising with the heat, because Ryou found that his tolerance level was extremely low at this point. If it weren't for Namu fervently prodding at his back, Ryou would've blown up at the last merchant that tried to sell a packet of dried fruits for fifty-eight dooras! The nerve!

All of a sudden, Ryou heard someone calling his name. Confused, he looked around for the source once he realized that it was not Namu, who only shrugged at him with the same perplexed expression.

"Ryou! Over here!"

The captain almost did a double-take when he recognized the voice as belonging to Bakura—only cheerful and _friendly_. In the distance, he could see the pirate clad in his black spacesuit with his helmet on. The visor was propped up to reveal a part of his face; he was clearly smiling and waving at them.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Ryou cried incredulously, not noticing that he'd said that out loud.

"Nothing good I bet," Namu commented, quirking a brow at Bakura's strange behavior.

The pirate seemed to grow impatient with Ryou's lack of response, because he came striding over with another person in tow. Once they were a few feet away, Ryou realized that the person next to the pirate looked like a human. The stranger had a rather nice looking cloak on with its hood pulled up to cover pale skin. Strands of black hair peeked out and Ryou could see the strange accessories the stranger wore: a red and black headband and a single dice earring. Under his startling emerald green eyes was a black mark—one which Ryou recognized as a gypsy symbol.

"This is my friend I was telling you about," Bakura said amiably, patting Ryou on the shoulder. The two locked eyes; brown flashing in a mix of hostility and befuddlement while red sent a clear warning: _play along_.

"Ryou, meet Duke. He's an interesting fellow I ran into, and I think you'd enjoy his company."

The stranger—Duke—offered his hand which Ryou politely shook. "It's nice to meet you, Ryou. Touzoku has been saying that you needed somebody to look at your ship?" His smile falter a little when he glanced towards Namu who stood quietly to the side looking tense and foreboding with his hood casting shadows on his face.

"Tou—Touzoku?"

"Yeah," Duke continued, oblivious to Ryou's confusion. "We quite literally bumped into each other! I thought he was a pickpocket at first, but then I found out he's just a lost traveler." Duke laughed and Bakura smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth. "I asked him if he needed help, and he mentioned that he had a friend looking for a mechanic."

"Uh—yes. I found out that all of the listed mechanics here only take rubies though."

"Not to worry! My caravan accepts any and all currencies."

"Caravan?"

"I'm a gypsy, you see," Duke pointed at his marking to make it more obvious, "and we travel anywhere and everywhere. Even if it goes by a different name; money is money."

Hearing this, Ryou's bad mood lifted and he leaned forward, interested.

"And you're saying you have a mechanic with you?"

The gypsy shrugged noncommittally. "I'm actually saying I know someone who can look at your ship and make necessary adjustments—for a price."

Bakura grinned with the same eerie expression that didn't belong on the ruthless pirate's face. "I told you you'd enjoy his company, Ryou."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, and I'm not completely happy with it, but I can always go back and edit once the whole story is finished or something. Can't keep delaying the update, now can I? As you can probably tell,_ this_ chapter is the longest one so far (like 4,000 more words than usual, so it's kind of a two for one deal, hahaha). I'll admit, it's boring compared to the stuff I want to start writing, but I need to build up to it! Patience, self!**

**I've also realized that writing for a long time burns me out, so I won't guarantee a date for the next update. But, rest assured I'll be working on it bit by bit.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope it was enjoyable at least. As always, reviews or critiques are appreciated. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

><p>True to his words, Duke was able to set Ryou up with a mechanic. After their initial meeting, Ryou moved the Amane to the caravan which was located at the very edge of the lot away from the city; they were greeted heartily by the traveling group. Mariku had seen gypsy caravans before when they passed through Egypt, but he was still startled by the diversity yet general cohesiveness. Each individual seemed to stand out on their own with their unique alien features, but at the same time, it was easy to tell that they all belonged together. The same marking as seen on Duke's face was repeated among the others, probably helping to emphasize that fact.<p>

The mechanic Duke had mentioned—Zander—was unlicensed. The captain was reassured by Duke that Zander knew what he was doing. Although, given their situation, Ryou didn't exactly complain. The two had spent a few minutes haggling before ultimately deciding on a price after Zander did a thorough inspection. Mariku had to admit that Ryou was ballsy, trying to barter a lower price. The mechanic was by no means someone who looked like a push over: he was tall with a bulky physique and had piercings going down the thick tentacle-like appendages on his face, topped with a large gypsy symbol marking his (very ripped) bare chest.

Definitely not someone Mariku would pick his luck with.

Despite appearances, Zander was friendly enough, although a little gruff. At his suggestion, Ryou agreed quarter with them until repairs were finished in a few days, seeing as it would get loud once Zander started working. The caravan was happy to help take care of the sick Setsuna as well.

As soon as negotiations were finished, it was then that they were introduced to the unanimously appointed leader of the caravan, Tyroni. She was a dainty looking woman, wrapped head to toe in finely woven silk, but Mariku could tell just from the look in her eyes that she wasn't a pushover either. Leaders always seemed to hold their own special inner strength.

"I see Duke brought us some new business," Tyroni said, giving all four of them a quick onceover. "Where are you lot from?"

"We're—" Ryou started but was interrupted by none other than Bakura.

"From the Milky Way."

"Ah, we've been there a few times. Quite a long way from home, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," Bakura said amicably. "You can say we're travelers like yourselves. Decided we'd had enough of the dreary city life and wanted a little taste of freedom." Much to Ryou's ire, the pirate nudged him with his elbow and said in an unsubtle stage whisper, "I think this guy had a little _too_ much freedom—if you know what I'm saying—and got us into a little bit of a mess."

Duke laughed at this. Tyroni tore her gaze away from Bakura's face (at least what little showed from his visor) to give the other gypsy an amused, inquisitive look.

"Touzoku told me all about how smashed Ryou got—it is ridiculous how such a responsible looking guy can get so hammered and basically let the ship crash and burn," Duke informed the gypsy.

Ryou could feel his eye twitching, but he let a pleasant smile cover his irritation. "Yes…pretty ridiculous."

"And to top it off, your friend, Setsuna was it? Gets really sick through all of it. That part isn't nearly as funny," Duke said solemnly yet still with a hint of incredulous amusement, "but things just couldn't get worse for you guys, huh?"

"Ahaha… Yep. Couldn't be worse."

As if sensing Ryou's tipping point, Bakura easily steered the conversation back into a different direction—one that would be least likely for the captain to blow the cover he'd so carefully created.

"I can't thank you enough for your help, Duke. It was a godsend that we met."

"It's no problem at all. You're paying Zander good money and the caravan could always use it."

"I second that," Tyroni added, finally speaking up after taking a moment to carefully analyze the ragtag group. "If you follow me this way, we can set up a tent for you all."

At the gypsy leader's silent command, they all followed her while another group of gypsies graciously offered to carry Setsuna away, allowing Zander space to start repairs once he gathered the necessary parts.

The tent offered to them was cozier than Mariku expected, but it was only a temporary refuge, so he could deal with it. At least it was cool and definitely protected them against the sun's intense rays. The gypsies carefully laid Setsuna on a comfy pile of blankets before dispersing and going back to their own duties.

"Do you always offer this kind of hospitality?" Namu asked. Duke jumped, probably having forgotten Namu's existence since he'd been quiet this entire time.

"Only sometimes," Tyroni said, resting a steady look on Namu's cloaked figure. The zochell tensed at her next words. "You know, I haven't seen your face yet. Could you lower your hood? It's common courtesy to properly introduce yourself to the host."

"…"

Tyroni raised an eyebrow expectantly, and Duke leaned down to catch a glimpse of the zochell's face. However he was thwarted when Namu repositioned himself.

Mariku laughed, hoping to diffuse any tension that started to rise from Namu's uncooperative behavior. "He's really shy around strangers. Don't mind him."

This seemed to appease the gypsy leader, because she offered an understanding smile. "Alright, I'll bite—although not literally. Wouldn't want to scare you off, eh?" She turned to stop at the entrance of the tent. "Keep in mind you are all welcome to mingle around the camp. We always like new company. And I expect to see your face before you leave, Namu," she said playfully and then disappeared beyond the flap, Duke following after with a relaxed wave.

Once they were alone, Ryou rounded on Bakura, careful to keep his voice low enough as to not disturb Setsuna or alert the gypsies of their internal conflict.

"What the hell are you scheming?" the captain fumed, pacing back and forth within the small tent. He clenched his hands as if imagining wringing the pirate's neck. "What did you tell Duke? Why does he think we're chummy? What the hell are you _thinking_?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, slouching back against some crates that contained blankets and other assorted knickknacks. "Would you relax? You're going to give yourself a hernia." When the half-breed did not stop his glaring, the pirate sighed and pushed off from the crates, taking deliberate steps towards Ryou and forming a calculated expression. "You needed a mechanic, and I got you one. So what if the gypsies think we're all buddies on a cross-planet adventure? They don't need to know you're harboring a criminal and a suave pirate."

"Wanted, you mean," Namu said, speaking up from across the tent. Despite the privacy it provided, the zochell refused to remove his makeshift cloak completely. "I bet there's a pretty price on your head, _Touzoku_."

"Whatever, at least _I'm_ worth something," Bakura scoffed. His eyes returned to stare levelly at Ryou's. "It'd be in your best interests to play along."

"I'm not letting you drag me into any of your ridiculous ploys. I offered you safe passage from that planet. Now that we're back to society, you can find another ride to leech off of!"

"Pity you didn't specify that when we agreed to the terms. I'll let you know when I decide that my 'safe passage' is finished. And that's completely rude after the help I just got for you."

"By lying?" Ryou hissed.

"So what?" Bakura said, clearly exasperated by Ryou's reaction. "It's not hurting anything or anybody except for your little pride. And you think I'd be stupid enough to let them know I'm Bakura, the greatest space pirate, the Thief King? I'm not risking any chances of them recognizing me. The gypsies may be acting nice now, but they'd turn against anyone if they're offered a pretty penny, and my head is very pretty, thank you very much."

"Give it a rest, Ryou," Mariku sighed, stopping Ryou from getting a chance to retort. "What's done is done. We're already associated with Bakura, and it won't get us back to the Milky Way any faster by stirring up unnecessary drama. We can let the gypsies believe whatever Bakura told them and get out of here as soon as possible."

"The boy-scout learns fast," Bakura applauded, shooting a smug look at Ryou who only huffed.

Mariku shook his head and lied down on another bed of blankets. The sun was still out, but he could only hope that the days would pass by fast if he just slept through them all. He didn't know how much of the bickering he could take, if this is what was going to be his reality for a while.

* * *

><p>It was cold here. And damp. Although there were openings within the caves to allow some sunlight to filter through, it still felt as if the chill had sunken right into their bones. The years had merged into one another, so it was hard to tell how long they'd been living here—too long, if Ishizu had to say. But, Father's words were law, and she was in no position to argue. None of them were.<p>

Ever since they were left with no leader and were forced to retreat, there was no room for mistakes. It was of utmost importance that their movements were not detected, although Ishizu had heard worrying rumors from the others that the Federation was increasing their activities. The news did little to appease her already irate father, who grew more distant with each passing day. He wouldn't even allow her to join the council meetings anymore—even if it was lacking in members now.

However, the cold was not why Ishizu lied awake, curled up in a ball on a pile of worn and ragged blankets. She'd been staring unblinkingly at the wall of her dug-out room, trying to process the images that had been flashing before her closed lids. Ishizu was by no means a stranger to dreams; she's been having them ever since they took residence within these caves. The vivid visions that graced her sight every time she tried to sleep were always of the same vein though—memories of the past, of times when her family was nearly complete, before they'd almost lost everything. She'd wake from those feeling a sense of loss. Sometimes, she'd have nightmares. Although those were far and few between, it would send her jolting back to reality, quaking and nauseous.

This dream was unlike any she ever had.

In her dream, she was in a desert with a beautiful oasis in front of her. It was the first time she felt the sun so intensely in a long time. If she didn't know it was a dream, she would've fallen asleep right then and there; lulled by the warmth she missed so much.

She inhaled, taking in the scent of sand and salt, appreciating the dry air. When she turned away from the oasis, Ishizu suddenly found herself inside a tent. Her eyes roamed around the small space until they finally rested on a still form huddled beneath a blanket. Her heart clenched at the sight, and she stood there in a moment of confusion. Why did she feel so nostalgic?

Cautiously, she approached the figure, tiptoeing even though logic said she didn't need to. With a shaking hand, her fingers brushed against the fabric; she could feel the figure beneath it, taking in deep, gentle breaths. Golden locks peeked out in messy disarray. Ishizu felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. As she took a firm grasp, it was like she was pulling away the fabric of reality. Instead of revealing the person she had hoped to see, the entire scenery warped. Like a demented magic show in which she was the magician, she threw away the blanket with a flourish only to find herself transported out into space. It looked like she was in the middle of a battlefield.

Fire rained down on her.

Ishizu felt no pain, but she had to shield her eyes from the brightness. It was then that she heard a voice, echoing with anguish, anger, and pain.

"_Mariku!_"

When she opened them up again, she had awoken back in her room, alone and empty. Only the pounding of her heart offered any noise. She'd been like that ever since she woke up.

That changed when a familiar head poked inside.

"Rishid," she said simply, not even bothering to move from her position.

"Ishizu, why are you still awake?" At her greeting, Rishid stepped into her room. It had become a nightly ritual for him to check on her ever since he discovered her lying awake one night, crying.

"I had a dream."

"Another nightmare? Do you want me to fetch you some medicine to help you fall back asleep?" he asked, worry evident in his tone.

"No, Father will reprimand me for wasting our supplies and showing such weakness… And… it wasn't a nightmare… at least I don't think it was."

"What do you mean?"

Ishizu sat up so that she could properly face him. "I heard his voice," she said suddenly. Even in the dark, it was easy for her to see Rishid's confusion. "I heard him," she repeated.

Rishid stood there silently, the frown that seemed permanently pasted on his face deepened. Slowly and soothingly, he spoke up. "It's just a dream."

"No, you don't understand," she shook her head vehemently, "When I dream, I can see him sometimes—only partially. But I never hear him even though I know what he's saying."

"It was only a dream, Ishizu," he said more firmly. "I understand you miss him—I do as well—but you need to let it go. We must. Hanging onto the past will only distract us from what we need to do now. Your father will only get angrier if you mention him."

"But it wasn't!" Ishizu insisted, raising her voice in an uncharacteristic show of annoyance. "And don't tell me I'm being irrational—or to just forget!"

Rishid raised his hands, startled by her outburst. "That's not what I'm saying."

Ishizu softened her glare and sighed, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But don't you dare tell me it was only a dream, because I know it wasn't. It has to be a sign."

"A sign?"

"He's still alive. I know it."

"Ishizu," Rishid said sternly. "I want to believe that just as much as you do, but it's been_ years_. Your father will not allow any more ships to leave so we can search for him. We need as many of the remaining battalion here."

"I know," she said in defeat, "but he's out there somewhere."

"We can't know for sure without proof."

Another spark of anger seemed to ignite within her at those words, because she opened her mouth to reiterate what she'd been trying to get Rishid to understand. However, she paused when she finally noticed a noise that echoed down the tunnels. They both shared a look and wandered out to investigate.

"General Ishtar! We must alert the general!"

The two picked up their pace, entering a side room created specifically to house communicational devices. The one who'd been shouting almost ran into Rishid, but he didn't even offer an apology before he rushed off.

"What's going on?" Rishid asked.

Although he was a commanding presence with his tall and muscular frame, Rishid was ignored. To spare Rishid from having to repeat himself, Ishizu stepped out from behind him, alerting the room's remaining two occupants of her presence.

"Lady Ishizu!" The zochell not busy with the wireless telegraph straightened up and gave her a short, respectful bow. "I didn't see you there."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We received a signal from your brother. Forgive us—we did not notice until it was too late. It appears as if he is unable to respond to us now."

"A signal from my brother?" she whispered. Emotion welled up into her throat, not allowing anymore words to be said. Instead, she quickly turned to look at Rishid. He too shared the same look of disbelief. Amusement mingled with unbridled joy when he got her silent message. _I told you so_.

Without skipping a beat, Ishizu hurried over to the telegraph. The zochell currently seated by it politely moved to allow her room to read the screen, although he remained close enough to continue his attempts at establishing communication.

"_On Yania. Get me now."_

She couldn't help but let a grin cross her face after reading the message that was repeated multiple times. This was definitely sent by her brother—it was sent on a radio frequency that only they knew and used, and he was the only one who was that sloppy with the code. Ishizu could even imagine his petulant tone, always demanding. It was a wonder no one noticed the screen lighting up with his alerts.

"How's this for proof?" she asked, shooting Rishid a triumphant look.

* * *

><p>"Fuck rubies and fuck you," Mariku growled, banging the side of the phone booth. "Fuck your overpriced shit too."<p>

The blond woke up bright and early to get to the databank with the hopes of calling his mother and the Academy. However, his optimism was dashed when he discovered exactly how much long distance calls cost. It took all of his willpower to not start a scene.

Huffing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and strode out, not even bothering to put up his hood. If there was one thing he wouldn't complain about, it was the heat. It was the one comfort he had in this foreign place.

Mariku was so distracted that he almost bumped into Namu just as the zochell was attempting to enter the databank.

"Yo, Namu, what are you doing here?"

The zochell started when he realized who it was. His body tensed but then he moved into a relaxed posture. "…I was looking for you," he said, voice not matching with his body language.

"You were?" Mariku asked, voice coming out harsher than he intended. Given his current bad mood though, he didn't give a damn. "Whatever, I'm sick of this useless hub of metal—let's go do something fun."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's _go_!" Mariku called back when he noticed Namu hesitated to move. "You know this place well, right? Lead the fucking way."

Namu's tail flicked out in a subconscious show of annoyance, but the zochell did as he was told anyway. "What crawled up your ass and died? Or are you normally a bundle of joy this time of day?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, don't give me that! You can't breathe underwater, you can't spit fire, and you don't even have fangs. What makes you think you have the ability to lie to me?"

"Why do you care?" Mariku shot the zochell a bad-tempered glare, cursing the fact that he couldn't even get a good look at Namu's face to gauge whether he was being genuine.

"I don't, actually," Namu said while taking a casual look at their surroundings. They were now in the middle of a marketplace, although they were still early judging by how many stalls were still setting up. "I'm trying to figure out whether I should mutilate your body in a dark alleyway or let your rudeness slide."

Mariku sighed and scratched his head. Alright, he had it coming. "Sorry."

"Your apology means nothing to me until I get an explanation."

He gave a sidelong glance, but once again it was hard to see Namu's expression. An overwhelming feeling of embarrassment suddenly overcame him when he started to form the words. Mariku couldn't believe how childish he'd been. He faltered when he spoke next. "…Forget it. It wasn't important anyway."

"Oh c'mon—now I _have_ to know!"

"Just drop it!"

Namu stopped walking and stood in front of him, hands on hips and an air of superiority. "If you don't tell me why you were being such an ass, then I'll knock you out and dump your body in some obscure part of the city. You'll never find your way back to the ship without my help!"

"You can't knock me out, it's broad daylight and somebody will see," Mariku argued, although a traitorous voice said Namu was capable and willing.

The zochell laughed, a short and barking sound filled with unconcealed mirth. "You think anybody in this city will stop me?" he jerked a thumb at a random passerby—a muscular man decked in a denim vest and donning a strange bandana, "You think he will? Or maybe those old ladies over there?" The aforementioned women looked away, clearly having heard but deciding to mind their own business. "For my first duty as your temporary guide—depending on how you answer—I'll let you know one thing about Yania: it's 'eat-or-be-eaten.' People don't survive in this wasteland just because there's an oasis nearby. They know when to keep out of things."

"So. Are you going to be honest, or am I going to have to use force?" Namu's tail flicked out once more in anticipation.

"You should get that under control," Mariku said, pointing. "Someone's going to notice, sooner or later." His annoyance was only a front for his defeat though. "If it'll get you off my back, I was just upset that I couldn't make a call."

Doing as he was told, Namu visibly wrapped his tail tightly back around himself. At least now that he was used to it, it didn't look as awkward. "A call? To who?"

"My mother."

The sudden burst of raucous laughter caught Mariku by surprise—actually, no. He expected that reaction from the start. However, that didn't stop him from reacting defensively.

"W-what's so funny!?"

The zochell continued to laugh but tried to respond through his gasps. "All that effort…Just to find out you're a momma's boy!" Namu seemed to forget Mariku's warning, because he started to beat his tail down on the ground. Clearly the zochell was beyond amused.

"Alright, alright! Are you done now?" Mariku exclaimed, feeling his face burn (and it wasn't from the sun).

"Give me a minute," the zochell snickered. "Okay… I think I'm good."

"I don't know how that was so funny to you. Didn't you ever try and keep contact with your own mother?" Mariku couldn't help but ask bitterly.

"Hm? I don't have a mother—wait no, that's not true. Everybody has a mother. I just never knew her." Namu didn't look visibly hurt, in fact, his tone sounded careless. "I guess I wouldn't understand, but it's funny seeing you get worked up because you couldn't even _call_ her."

"O-oh." What the hell do you say to that? Mariku felt as if he had crossed into uncomfortable territory, but his discomfort mainly came from Namu's lack of reaction.

"Anyway! Now that _that's_ done and over with, didn't you say you wanted to do something fun? If you're still in a bad mood, we can go back to the caravan, and I'll get out of your hair," Namu suggested. Judging by the zochell's tilt of the head and from the tone of his voice, there was an obvious answer he wanted, although Mariku wasn't sure which.

Well, Namu _did_ say he was looking for him. Mariku never got the reason, but maybe he wanted to hang out? "No, it's fine. Lead the way, Mr. Fun-time."

"Uh." This time it was Namu's turn to falter. He was tense but let his shoulders slump in defeat. "I don't exactly know what's 'fun' to do around here. I never had the time to enjoy the scenery."

Mariku frowned and tried to wrack his brain for something they could do. He didn't feel like going back to the caravan and dealing with the gypsies. They were nice and all, but Bakura was right; they were persistent in trying to sell him things. A few of them tried to peddle 'exotic drinks' off on him when he was leaving.

He couldn't think of anything at the top of his head, but the city reminded him of his home back in Egypt. Finally, an idea dawned on him.

"You might not believe it, but I'm pretty adept at 'survival-of-the-fittest.' I grew up in a city like this, you know."

"You're right, I don't believe it," Namu smirked. "A human like you—a momma's boy—looks like they had a cozy upbringing."

"Hmph," Mariku played along. Truthfully, the activity he was about to suggest wasn't exactly within the law, and he hadn't done it since his younger, teenage roughhousing years, but he had some frustrations and time to kill. Technically he was still in reckless teenager despite being considered an official adult. "Sit back and watch, then."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Mariku moved forward, remaining as inconspicuous as he could. He leaned against a nearby wall of a building that's seen better days. Namu, curiosity piqued, took position at a stall where he could watch while remaining out of the way. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Mariku casually draped his hood over his head and started walking after spotting an easy target. Better to start with someone who wouldn't be a challenge—he was rusty after all.

The chosen target was a small creature, about half his height. If Mariku was any other person, he could say that the creature could be considered cute, what with its tiny fangs and spikes that poked out from its round body. He would've felt guilty, even, but the beauty of pick-pocketing was that it didn't matter who your victim was—as long as you got something worthwhile.

Triumphantly, Mariku stood before Namu, twirling a pretty pendant he'd seen the alien tuck into its shirt.

"Survival of the fittest? You just stole from a baby," Namu snorted, traces of laughter returning.

"We need to set the bar low if we want to make this interesting," Mariku said, "It'll be a game. Each conquest has to be better than the last."

"I never took you to be a petty thief, but I suppose this could be worthwhile. Are there any rules?"

"Only one: don't get caught."

* * *

><p>Mariku was in the lead. Their game turned out to be more engaging than either of them expected, and they found themselves tangled up in their own competitiveness for hours. Despite Mariku's rather unimpressive show the first time, Namu soon learned that the human had as many tricks up his sleeve as the wily pirate himself. The zochell never would've thought that a Federation dog would have the gall to break as many laws as Mariku just did. He was particularly impressed when Mariku rose up to Namu's challenge and managed to pilfer various trinkets right from under the noses of several stall owners and replace the money in their pouches with dirt. (The sudden decrease in noteworthy individuals during a period in the afternoon led the two to expand their game to shops and merchant stalls.)<p>

They'd relocated many times in order to avoid drawing attention to their game. It wouldn't do to have people realize they were missing things and start suspecting the two rather shady-looking travelers. However, in doing so, they were running out of high stakes challenges. Namu sure as hell wasn't going to let their game end anytime soon—at least not with Mariku winning.

The blond really did surprise him with his unscrupulous talent. It didn't make Namu proud to admit this, but the zochell even had to resort to using his tail during several occasions—if only so that he wouldn't fall behind. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed—at least he hoped. He really was being careless for the sake of his own pride.

"How the hell does an Academy student get so good at this? Learn it in boot camp?" Namu asked as they huddled behind some bins in an alley. The overhanging fabrics on clotheslines created shade and helped to conceal them from a disgruntled flock of avian aliens.

"Nope, you can't learn the things I know from an institution," Mariku said smugly. The human knew very well that he was in the lead, and he _loved_ it. Namu was going to have to knock him back a few pegs.

"Hmph. You're going to tell me where you learned your tricks sometime—preferably after I beat you!"

"Bring it," Mariku grinned, tossing aside a few of their more useless acquisitions. They had gotten a lot, and it was starting to be a hindrance. "Alright, how about we step it up with something bigger?"

"Go on," Namu urged. If he succeeded with Mariku's challenge, then it would bring him back into the lead unless Mariku accomplished his next dare. Namu would make sure it'd be even more difficult than the previous ones. He was ready to bring their game to an end—with Namu as the victor of course.

"How about…" Mariku deliberated, scanning the crowd, "That guy." It was a muscular man decked in clothes that Namu found equally as strange as Ryou and Mariku's hoodies. The chosen target seemed to be taking a smoke break while casually holding a conversation with a bespectacled brunet. Strange… Namu could've sworn he'd seen that man before… Actually… Now that he thought about it, Namu realized that he'd seen that man each time they relocated. He couldn't believe he didn't pay more attention to that detail. Perhaps it was because the man was always wearing a different bandana and he was soon lost in a sea of faces?

"What else?" Namu pressed.

"He has a pretty sweet ride," Mariku commented, admiring a hover-bike parked right next to the man. "Go get it. And to raise the stakes even higher, you've got to do it within… ten minutes?"

"It's going to be hard taking it without him noticing." The man didn't look like he was about to move away anytime soon, or even have the bike out of his sight.

"Wanna forfeit?"

"No way! Just give me a second…" The hover-bike was indeed very nice—it looked new too. Namu had always wanted one when he was a child; now seemed like as good a time as ever to fulfill a childhood wish. But how was he going to do that? They were in a plaza of some sorts that was filled with even more stalls, makeshift tents and some cafes. Even though the crowd was dense since many were passing through to get to the lots, it still didn't provide adequate cover for him to sneak off with a bike—how was he supposed to remain inconspicuous with it anyway? The man would surely notice, no matter how sneaky Namu could be.

"If you can get that bike, you'll win the game," Mariku said suddenly.

"You must have little faith in me if you're willing to place all your bets on this." Namu remarked, eyes not straying from his target.

"No, but if you _do_ get it, we'd both be winners. I've always wanted to ride a hover-bike."

They both sat in silence while Namu tried to think of a plan.

"You want my help?" Mariku asked cheekily when it became apparent that Namu was still at a loss.

"I don't need your help!" was the zochell's indignant reply.

"Alright," Mariku shrugged. "But just remember, if he spots you, you lose. And time's ticking."

"I know the rules at this point," Namu said testily. The zochell heaved a disgruntled sigh before he decided to make his move. He still didn't have a plan, but he might as well wing it. Mariku remained where he was, the alleyway giving him a clear vantage point. The blond gave him a thumbs up and smirked, waiting for an entertaining show to start.

Cautiously, Namu strolled towards a stall next to where his target was resting. He could try striking up a conversation and find a way to distract the man, but Namu didn't want to risk drawing attention to himself. Instead, he stood at a stall, fingering a bottle of ambrosia while trying to listen to their conversation. It was hard to hear them over the overall din, but he managed to catch snippets.

"…the gypsies seem excited… Tyroni actually went to… Zander's is busy…"

"…she's not going to let us… no problem… just listen to me and we can double our profits…"

"…you don't have to worry about that… when are we… are you even sure though…"

None of it made much sense to Namu, but it didn't have to; he was just waiting for a cue. Namu crept closer, so that he was almost touching the back of the bike—the stall owner was starting to get annoyed. The man tossed aside his cigarette and finally seemed to be leaving his position. His companion was the first to enter the small building, and he followed behind. Namu watched as the flap covering the entranceway shifted closed and waited just in case they came back out. Internally, he let out a cry of delight.

Taking advantage of their absence, Namu rushed to the bike's side, probing around its mechanisms to see if he could find a way to get it to turn on without sounding an alarm. He didn't bother to check if the people around him noticed his sudden activity, because he knew they wouldn't care if a stranger was hijacked. The zochell did, however, take a quick glance back to look at Mariku. The blond was obvious disappointed by how things turned out, judging by his slight pout. Namu had to agree that this endeavor was becoming way simpler than he thought it would be—he didn't even have to resort to knocking the man out. What an easy victory!

_Click._

Using his basic knowledge of machine wirings, Namu got the hover-bike to turn on once he disabled the alarm.

Unfortunately, Namu was too busy gloating over an easy steal to notice the flap flutter and heavy boots crunch against the dry earth. He realized too late his mistake when someone yanked the back of his cloak. The zochell was whirled around, hood falling with the movement. His lavender eyes widened in surprise before narrowing at his target's smirking face.

Out of reflex, Namu's tail lashed out, hitting the man's arm and successfully freeing himself. In a split second decision, the zochell hopped onto the bike, hoping to make a quick getaway. Even if he lost the game, at least he got a nice consolatory prize.

But something was wrong.

The bike was humming, but it refused to lift off from the ground. Well, shit! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the brunet edge towards him with obvious intent. Abandoning the bike, Namu lashed out again with his tail to knock the skinny figure back. He crashed against the side of the building with an 'oof!' and remained motionless on the ground, stunned. When Namu turned his attention back to the more threatening of the two, he tensed, preparing to block a punch.

However, there was no need since Mariku finally made his presence known. With a grunt, Mariku ducked under the man's arm and rammed into his stomach, causing the bulkier figure to stumble away from them.

Namu didn't have to check twice to know that Mariku was right at his heels, speeding away from the scene of the almost-crime.

* * *

><p>"And then I got picked up by Tyroni and the caravan. I figured, 'hey, I have nowhere else to go, might as well follow a bunch of gypsies!'" Duke concluded, taking a swig of water (or maybe it was wine? But it still seemed awfully early to start drinking, in Ryou's opinion).<p>

Ryou had woken up later than usual and discovered that both Mariku and Namu were gone—probably exploring the city together. Bakura had made himself scarce, but Ryou knew he was still hanging around the caravan. He had no doubt that the pirate was trying to find whatever expensive belongings he could pilfer. It was to be expected that pirates had no manners, even towards the people hosting them.

The captain had no desire to leave the caravan though, and so he spent a majority of the morning inside his tent with Setsuna, talking to Duke. The gypsy had taken a liking to Ryou, and despite his rather eccentric appearance, proved to be a sensible fellow with a very laidback attitude. Duke had also gotten brownie points for offering to help care for Setsuna, whose fever was thankfully going away even though he hadn't regained consciousness yet.

To pass the time, Duke decided to tell Ryou the story of how he joined up with the gypsies a couple years ago. Surprisingly, Duke came from the Milky Way and used to live on a planet that was very close to Hatune and had several companies that made frequent visits to Domino City. In fact, his father owned the Black Crown, a budding trading business that got cut short after an unfortunate case of bad stocks and gambling. Ryou actually remembered seeing the story in the news and hearing Yugi mention how his grandfather had cut ties with the company before it went bankrupt. It was a wonder that they didn't meet back then, despite living so near each other.

After his father's company was wiped out, Duke was placed in a precarious position of being homeless or being sent to the Federation army to keep off the streets. It was only through chance that Duke met the gypsy caravan that was passing through.

"It's all in the past though, I suppose," Duke went on to say, leaning back on his arms to look at the tent's ceiling, lost in thought. "I think I'll go back to the Milky Way someday—maybe try and start up a business like my father. I don't plan on following in his footsteps _exactly_ though."

"Sounds good," Ryou said. A muffled groan then caught his attention.

"Ugh… Ryou?"

"Setsuna! You're finally awake!" The captain hastily pushed the pluophilo back down as he tried to get up. "You shouldn't move just yet."

"Where…where am I?"

"In a gypsy camp," Duke informed, "I'm Duke by the way."

"Gypsies?" Setsuna still seemed out of it, but then he shot forward again, and Ryou struggled to get him to lie down. "Vera! Jak! Ryou—Where's… Where's—"

Ryou quickly shushed him, glancing discreetly at Duke. "Don't make me repeat myself, Setsuna! You shouldn't move around so much; especially now that your fever's finally going away." He leaned down, pulled the blanket back over Setsuna, and pretended to fluff his pillow. "Don't talk about what happened; I'll explain everything later," he whispered.

When he moved away, he was met with a confused stare, but Setsuna remained quiet.

"Is he alright?" Duke asked now that Setsuna calmed.

"Yeah, probably just had a bad dream, right?"

"…Yeah," Setsuna said, brows still furrowed in a questioning look.

Ryou cleared his throat uncomfortably and made eye contact with Duke, who, thankfully, didn't press any further about Setsuna's outburst. "Will you show me where I can get food for Setsuna?"

"No problem," Duke responded, getting onto his feet, "We can get some more medicine too."

Before Ryou left the tent completely, he turned back to give Setsuna a stern look. "We'll be right back. _Don't_ move."

"Yes, mother," the pluophilo sighed, closing his eyes.

They made their way to a larger tent with a rectangular cargo ship connected to it. As Duke was helping Ryou pile a plate of food, he heard a commotion outside. They paused and shared a look. It sounded as if someone was cursing in an exotic language—angrily.

"That sounds like Tyroni," Duke said, peeking outside the tent like the other gypsies. Ryou squeezed through the entrance so he could get a better view.

Across the encampment, he could see Tyroni's figure, glittering from the various pieces of metal adorning an even more extravagant looking cloak. He had to shade his eyes from the sharp glare as she shook a fist, causing the bangles on her wrist to reflect light in all directions. A short distance away from her, a tiny figure—almost the same size as Yugi—scuttled away, cowed. The little alien reminded Ryou of the dried heads he learned about in school that tribes on Earth used to collect in the past. Tyroni stopped yelling and stood with her hands on her hips, not bothering to tell the gypsies that had eventually gathered around her to stop throwing rocks. She merely watched as the alien covered his head, fleeing back to another figure that made an early retreat to the edge of the camp.

"What was that about?" Ryou asked, hesitantly waving back at Tyroni who noticed them when she turned around. Gradually, everybody dispersed and went back to their previous activities.

"Dunno," Duke shrugged, "But I've seen those two before. They're some bounty hunter's cronies. It's common knowledge that gypsies pick up stragglers, so they harass us a lot."

"Hoping to find somebody with a bounty on their head?"

"Exactly. Tyroni gets sick of it," Duke chortled, "Besides, if she finds out somebody's a wanted criminal, there's no way she'd let an outsider take the money—it's hard enough travelling from place to place sometimes, you know?"

"Ah—yes," Ryou said, feeling a flutter of nervousness at those words.

The dreadful feeling didn't disappear when they returned to the tent. Once inside, Ryou was met with a delightful surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping my _good_ friend company," was the pirate's response."Isn't that right?"

"…Right," Setsuna murmured, eyes downcast. Ryou had to will away the spark of anger. Without a doubt, Bakura must've told him everything. He probably didn't even bother to let Setsuna know gently! Callous bastard!

"Is that food?" Bakura asked eagerly.

"It's not for you," Ryou shot back, pushing past the pirate so that he could sit next to Setsuna.

"Well, I think I'm going to see what happened earlier," Duke said. "I'll be back later." He was gone with a wave.

"You're hanging around that gypsy too much," Bakura noted.

"Who I hang out with is none of your concern."

" That's what you think, but it _does _concern me." Bakura sniffed. "I take it you saw what their leader did—I could practically hear her all the way over here. With that lovely display, it should be obvious that you should keep your distance."

"Tyroni was only keeping the hooligans from harassing the caravan," Ryou defended, "and Duke is nice."

"For now," Bakura said in a mocking, sing-song. "He's still a gypsy, and he needs money. I bet he could start up a business and then some just from collecting the bounty on _my_ head."

"You were eavesdropping?!" Ryou shouldn't have been surprised.

"It's the easiest way to get information."

"Whatever! It's still rude!" Ryou huffed. Setsuna remained quiet, choosing to eat his food instead of getting involved with any conversation that included Bakura and an irate captain. "And it sounds like a _you_ problem."

"Perhaps," the pirate shrugged, "but don't assume you'd get away scot-free. We're _friends_ remember? Tyroni has taken an interest in Namu too. I'm sure you don't want your little buddy to get sent to the slammer with the likes of me."

"You're right, he doesn't deserve that," Ryou said sardonically.

"No, he deserves worse."

Ryou did a double take at that unexpected response from Setsuna. The pluophilo didn't look at him and was staring at his bowl. "He's a zochell isn't he? Bakura filled me in."

Ah. So that was it. Bakura was predictably trying to taint his crewman. Who knows the extent of Bakura's badmouthing? It wouldn't work though, that much Ryou was sure. Once Setsuna was properly introduced to Namu and saw that the zochell wasn't nearly as terrifying or sadistic as the others, the pluophilo will definitely be more receptive towards him. Namu _did_ protect him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Setsuna. Namu's friendly," albeit a little _too_ friendly sometimes, "When you meet him, I'm sure you'll both get along."

"But… he was with _them_," Setsuna said, finally looking up at him. "They killed Vera and Jak. Are you just going to let that slide?"

"Namu didn't kill them—he wasn't even with them when we met. It was only because of circumstances that he used to work with them. Besides, the war was a long time ago. Even if he was connected to it, you can't hold that against him forever, after all this time has passed." That was Ryou's reasoning anyway. Humans have done terrible things such as causing wars and mass genocides as well, and his only way to cope with the weight of it all was to just let it go—or at least not hold on too tight. People couldn't be held accountable for the past if they want to move on, after all. It wouldn't be fair to punish those who had no control over it either.

"If you say so, Ryou," Setsuna conceded, "but you should still keep your guard up."

"Feh! Your captain is as naïve as they come," Bakura said, tilting his head so he could look at Ryou disdainfully. "Anyway, my business is done here. Where the hell is the boy-scout?"

"Probably with Namu," Ryou said, although he'd rather not talk to Bakura more than he had to. He didn't expect the pirate to leave until he got whatever he wanted to know though.

"Tch. Of all the people in the universe, I end up with a bunch of ignorant fools."

Without a second glance, Bakura slipped out of the tent. However, he left them with a few parting words. "Don't get so comfortable, or else."

"His cryptic remarks are starting to get old," Ryou muttered before he handed Setsuna a bottle of medicine.

"I don't think we should ignore it though. What if he has a point?"

"You believe his nonsense?"

"There must be some grain of truth in all of it," Setsuna reasoned, "Someone like Bakura doesn't slip pass the Federation's fingers time and time again or survive this long as a pirate based on _luck_."

"I hope you're not suggesting that we listen to that criminal."

"I'm not saying we should trust Bakura_ completely_, but I feel like it's the better option. We hardly know anything about Namu. What if he's been lying to you this whole time? Bakura seems convinced that he is."

"What were you two talking about before I got here?" Ryou demanded. Perhaps his friend _had_ been corrupted. It was the only explanation as to why Setsuna was suddenly willing to stand behind Bakura, despite all the trouble he's caused. "What lies has he been feeding you?"

"He was only getting me back up to speed," the pluophilo was quick to explain, hoping to placate his captain. "Don't get so angry. It isn't like you to act irrationally."

"Oh _I'm_ being irrational?!"

Setsuna sighed and rested his head on the pillow, covering his eyes with his arms. "Never mind. I feel tired—I'm going to get some more sleep, if you don't mind."

Ryou nodded, and then realized the pluophilo couldn't see him. "Yeah, sure. I'll check on you later."

Once he stepped outside, Ryou let out a sigh of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG RAMBLING; SKIP DOWN FOR LITTLE NOTES ON THE STORY SO FAR)**

**I'm slowly, but surely losing the ability to keep chapters at a consistent length. Sorry this chapter isn't very interesting, I'm mostly trying to set some things up. It's kind of frustrating, really. I'd much rather write the more interesting/exciting parts of the story, but those are still further down the story-line, boohoo. I can't remember if I mentioned this (and I'm too lazy to go check), but I'm thinking of splitting the story into 3 parts. The idea excites me but at the same time, I have NO idea if I'll ever manage to finish it... I guess it could be a nice side project to work on when I want to do something other than school work/drawing.**

**I'm still struggling with the pacing. On one hand, I want their interactions to be natural (or as natural as I can make it since I'm not the best writer there is), so I'm trying to build it up their relationships. But on the other hand, it might make the story too slow/long :S I don't want to rush things, but at the same time...UGHHHHH**

* * *

><p><strong>(BOOP BOOP: SPOILERS MAYBE? CURRENT STORY NOTESDISCUSSIONS & RANDOM INFO IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED)**

**-We're still at the beginning-ish and I feel super guilty for taking so long to get the story going :I**

**-If ya'll haven't noticed, Ryou is SUPER biased towards Bakura. It's kind of funny that he'd rather trust a complete stranger/alien whose race tried to take over _galaxies_ instead of giving Bakura the benefit of the doubt after the semi-good intentions he's displayed towards them. But honestly, his grudge is going to hold him back and cloud his judgement. (It's probably _really_ obvious why he hates Bakura's guts/what he represents, since I've been dropping not too subtle hints-at least I think I have?)**

**-I wasn't originally going to make Mariku such a whipped character concerning his mother, but I figured, why not? He's got to have something that kept him centered and prevented him from turning out as a gang banger. You've all gotten snippets of how his childhood was and can pretty much piece things together, I think. There are some things I regret about with his character, but I'm hoping I can make him more interesting once some more backstory is revealed and he gets more character development.**

**-Namu is making a lot of effort to keep Ryou and Mariku's favor-mostly for protection and to make it harder for Bakura to get people to turn on him. Although, he really didn't intend to spend the day with Mariku.**

**-I think it's safe to say that ya'll know Namu ain't Namu (I mean-c'mon), but he's been genuine at some points. I just hope I did well portraying/hinting the parts where he tries too hard/slips up.**

**-Duke probably won't be a major character in this part, but if all goes according to plan, he'll play a greater role in the second part much like Yugi & co. (if I actually manage to get there). Or maybe it'll be Seto since I don't plan on having him appear 'on screen' in this one.**

**-Bakura has kept his helmet on the entire time they've been on Yania much like how Namu is keen on wearing the bedsheet everywhere.**

**-Bakura didn't ditch Ryou & co. when they landed because he wants to keep tabs on Namu. Even if everyone dismisses him, Bakura knows what's up. He also made the risky decision to deal with the gypsies because he was actually trying to get brownie points with Ryou. Obviously it didn't work. However, he did get some brownie points with Setsuna, what with helping him fight off his attackers and then saving his life.**

**-Setsuna wasn't exactly truthful with Ryou.**

**-An aeroge's spit isn't able to naturally defend against a zochell's poison, but Bakura is a special case for a reason**

**-I imagine the spacesuits that regular people wear look like plugsuits in NGE. They're meant to be inexpensive and worn underneath clothes, and there's a distinct difference to the heavy duty kind that professionals/astronauts would wear. Bakura's suit is a special kind where it's not as bulky as the 'real' stuff, but it's 10x more durable/advanced than the ones Mariku and Ryou wear.**

**-I like the idea of Ishizu having prophetic dreams/visions sometimes (ok rarely, but still. When something significant happens, it sort of triggers I guess?). **

**-The Millenium Items won't be significant, but who knows how things will turn out. No magic mumbojumbo though.**

**-Originally I thought I could include a bit of romance, but then I realized I haven't got the slightest clue about those matters sooooooo... yeah xD I will say that I could try to drop hints, but there's no explicit romantic pairings-just friendship. Can you guys tell which pairings I ship though? hahaha**

**-Sometimes I think I'm being sneaky by dropping hints/foreshadowing, but then I doubt myself because it might not be obvious to anyone else-or then it's _too_ obvious and the surprise is kinda ruined? I have no idea, but yeah that's a thing I like to do if nobody's noticed**

**-When I write chapters, I imagine them like episodes which is probably contributing to my bad pacing :S**

**-LOL Mariku ain't getting to school**

**(There's probably some stuff I wanted to mention that I forgot, but I think this is enough spam. Sorry!****)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, thank you for putting up with the text dump (no hard feelings if you decided to ignore it though). Updates will be extremely slow now that school work is piling up, so the uber long AN was just a way to compensate for the lack of new chapters until the summer. I'm probably going to delete the above section once new chapters start coming out.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, reviews/critiques are appreciated.**


End file.
